Help!
by Miss Suave
Summary: Vance needs his brother and sister-in-law back after a kidnapping. Team Gibbs takes over. Will Vance's 14-year-old niece bring together two certain people? TIVA! The first 4 chapters sucked but give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hell everyone! Miss Suave is here! This is my first NCIS FanFic *claps hands* So I'm sort of nervous. Please be nice. Ok…. ON WITH THE STORY *raises curtain***

Some where in DC, a family of three being held hostage. When the kidnappers leave, the parents agreed that 14-year-old Samantha Vance should try and leave. Samantha found her way out without getting caught. Samantha does not know where to go. She left her cell phone at home so she couldn't call anybody. So with what little energy she had, she ran to the NCIS buildings in Washington D.C. Somehow, she got passed security and ran up to the bullpen. She ran past Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Special Agent Gibbs asked "Hi, are you lost?"

Samantha replied "I need help. Where is Leon Vance?"

Samantha has been to NCIS only once to visit her uncle. So she knows that he is the Director.

Gibbs looked shocked. He said "I will take you to him." And at that, they got back in the elevator.

*_**elevator dings* **_Samantha thanks Gibbs for his help. Not knowing that he would lead this investigation. Samantha bursts into Director Vance's office not caring what the receptionist thinks and runs to him. Crying her heart out. Truth be told, Samantha was scared. No. Terrified.

Vance was worried and was asking himself so many questions like "Why is my niece here?" "How did she get into the building?" "What happened?" When Samantha finally calmed down after 5 minutes, Vance dared to ask

"What happened?"

Samantha started to cry again. "M-my p-p-parents g-got kid-kid-napped" she sobs.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N How did you guys like the first chapter? I hope you liked it Ok. I'm going to go back in time like 20 minutes so we can see what our favorite couple was doing. Please Review. Annnnnndddddddd, ACTION!**

_Flashback to 20 minutes ago_

"TONY!" Special Agent Ziva David exclaims

"Zee-vah.!" Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo mocking his partner.

"Ugh! Do your paperwork. It may be a slow day but do something PRODUCTIVE!" The Israeli says frustrated.

"Nu-uh" Tony says, throwing popcorn at Ziva.

Tony and Ziva were alone in the bullpen. McGee was with Abby because he couldn't stand the bickering between Tony and Ziva anymore. Gibbs was on a coffee run (at 4 in the afternoon) so Ziva was doing, well trying, to do her paperwork. But her Italian partner was bored. She will never admit it but, she was in love with her partner of 6 years. She loved his green, beautiful eyes, his immature ways, but deep down inside, he had a heart of gold.

Tony has always been in love with Ziva. Her beautiful, brown orbs won't shut up (**A/N haha sounds familiar?)** she could take anyone down 3 times her size. Her chocolate long curly hair in which he adored. He would do ANYTHING for her.

Just then interrupting their thoughts, they hear a girl running into Director Vance's office. They share a look and wonder what is going on. The girl looks like Director Vance's niece. About 10 minutes later, they hear

"David, DiNozzo, call Gibbs and McGee. I have a case for you.

**You know what to do. Press the Review button please **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ok, I'm telling you guys now, I'm bored out of my mind. So I will keep updating **

Ziva calls Gibbs immediately after the conversation with Vance.

"Gibbs." Gibbs answered gruffly

"Gibbs, Director Vance wants you in his office ASAP." Ziva says to him

"Ok, be there in 2." And he hangs up

While Ziva was calling Gibbs, DiNozzo was trying to call McGee. But somehow the Elf Lord was already walking up to the bullpen. Perfect timing. As they all head up to Director Vance's office, they see Samantha.

Director Vance looks at each of them and says "Team Gibbs. This is my niece Samantha. She is the daughter of Officer Darnell Washington and Shelby Hope. They were kidnapped this morning and Samantha snuck out and came to me. You are the team that I can trust to get the job done. Samantha is willing to help. Can you do it?"

Gibbs, without hesitation, said "Yes." Gibbs turned to Samantha and said "We will get your parents back, alive at any cause."

Samantha releases the breath that she didn't realize she was holding. "Thank you Agent Gibbs! All of you guys, thank you!"

Director asks Samantha "Do you have any weapons?"

Samantha sighs and shakes her head. "They came all at once. I didn't have any time to go get them."

Director Vance nods. "Ok." He says. He goes to his desk and pulls out his back up gun and his knife and gives it to her.

Samantha's face lights up. "Thanks Uncle Vance!" as she skips out of his office.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Ok, this may be my last chapter for today I'm not sure on how I will feel later. How do you guys like the story? And how cute do you think Samantha is? Haha. Anywho, on with the story. LIGHTS… CAMERA… ACTION**

The team's eyes widen as Samantha took the weapons like it was nothing. McGee and Tony gulped while Ziva and Gibbs smirked.

As the team heads downstairs, they see that Samantha is sitting in one of the empty desks in the corner. Gibbs smirked "Smart girl." He murmured. She obviously heard him and started laughing.

Gibbs came up with an idea."Hey Samantha! Do you want to visit our Forensic Scientist?" Samantha nods. "Sure." She gathers her things while he waits for her by the elevator. The ride to Abby's lab was in a comfortable silence. When they reach Abby's floor, they hear Abby's loud music. Ususally, people would think Abby's music is weird or disturbing. Not Samantha. She didn't seem fazed which shocked Gibbs.

"Abs!" Gibbs yells

The Goth turned around and turned the music down. As she runs to Gibbs she yells "HI GIBBS!" and engulfs him in a big 'Abby hug'

Gibbs half smiles, "Hey Abs." He turns around and signals Samantha to come to him. "Abs, this is Samantha, Vance's niece. Her parents have been kidnapped. Can she stay down here with you?"

Abby nodded her head rapidly "Of course Gibbs!" She turns to Samantha "Hi! I'm Abby! And welcome to Abby-ville!"

Samantha smiles and laughs. "Hi Abby, I'm Samantha."

Abby signs to Gibbs _ok you can leave now._

Gibbs signs back _just play nice and don't give her any Caf-Pow!_

Samantha knows ASL so she signs to them _what's Caf-Pow?_

Gibbs and Abby looked surprised. They both signed _you know ASL?_

Samantha signs _Yes, learned it when I was 5. Never knew anybody who signed until now._

Gibbs and Abby both smiled. Gibbs said "well, I have to go. See you in about an hour."

Gibbs went into the elevator and back up to the squad room while Abby and Samantha tries to figure out what do they want to do. They decided to just order some dinner and talk.

_**Somewhere in DC**_

The kidnappers come back and they realize that they are missing a member. One of the kidnappers went up to Darnell and ask "where is the girl?" Darnell replied "I don't know. I was asleep." The mother passed out from exhaustion and hasn't woken up since then. One of the kidnappers say to the other kidnappers "Go find the girl, at ALL cost."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMG! GUYS I AM SOOOO SORRY! I've been so busy with school, cheerleading, and my laptop wasn't working right but I'm here now. Sorry for the wait. Well enough of my excuses. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: if NCIS was mine… *sighs* nope not mine!**

_**Back at NCIS Headquarters**_

Samantha was getting very tired and restless. She was wondering "why?" What did she do wrong? Why must this happen to her? Then, she realized that if it didn't happen to her, someone else's life would have been in danger. And Samantha is a people person. She enjoys peace and she wanted her life to stay that way.

While Samantha was daydreaming, Abby was busy wondering "How could this happen to just a young teenager? It isn't fair!" She sips her Caf-Pow! angrily hoping that anything from her "babies" would help find Samantha's parents or the abductors. After about a half an hour in silence, it was 10 o'clock. Since it was the summer, Samantha didn't have to go to school in the morning.

The elevator dinged and Samantha and Abby turned their heads. To see it was Ziva.

"Hey Ziva!" Samantha and Abby said in a union

"Hello." Ziva smiled "Anything yet Abby?"

"Not yet…" Abby says defeated

Samantha then asks "Where am I going tonight? I can't go home because they could go back there. And I have no clothes with me. I just ran here as fast as I could-"

Ziva cuts her off "Samantha, you could stay with me. If it's ok with you, of course."

Samantha squeals "YES! OF COURSE! SLEEPOVER!" Abby and Ziva found this amusing.

"Well pack your stuff and let's go! We need to make a stop for clothes, nail polish and other stuff." Ziva said

Samantha rushed around for her stuff. "READY!" She exclaimed.

Ziva smirked and they went to the elevator going to the bullpen to get Ziva's things. They were shocked to see Tony still there doing paperwork.

"Hi Tony!" Samantha smiles. Tony looks up and sees Ziva and Samantha

"Well, hello ladies. Going home already? Party is just getting started." Tony teased

"What party?" Ziva asked confused. Making the face Tony found adorable.

"Ziva, it's an expression. Just roll with it." Samantha beat Tony to the explanation.

"Oh." And Ziva nods her head.

"Well Tony, Ziva and I are leaving. I have no clothes with me and we are having a sleepover! Wanna come?" Samantha said sweetly knowing what she was trying to do.

Tony played along "I think I will pass this time. Have fun!"

Tony and Ziva said good night to each other and was just staring into each other's eyes. Samantha was too distracted by her phone to realize what was going on. After she finished with her text message and she looked up at Tony and Ziva who were still having a silent conversation with each other.

Samantha clears her throat "Um… I can't drive quite yet but um…" She couldn't finish the sentence since the conversation was so awkward. As Tony and Ziva said good night to each other again, Samantha observed the two and wondered "why aren't they together already?" Shaking her head, she remembered the conversation Abby and herself had earlier. Samantha was going to find a way to get those two together.

The elevator ride was silent. Mainly because Samantha was tired out of her mind. Being kidnapped at 6 in the morning and then running from Who-Knows-Where to NCIS was not the ideal plan for the day.

Ziva was thinking what to cook for dinner. And how is she going to take care of a 14-year-old? _Just think of her as Tali, Ziva _she thought.

Samantha and Ziva went to Wal-Mart for some PJ's, nail polish, and some movies, and Samantha found a really good book.

By the time they got Ziva's apartment, it was midnight. Since Samantha had a Red Bull and Ziva had some coffee, they were wide awake. So they decided to do their nails and talk about girl things. They laughed for hours! Ziva saw a resemblance in Samantha that reminded her of Tali. Then, Ziva had a question out of curiousity.

"Samantha, do you have a boyfriend?" Ziva asked

Samantha smiled slightly "Yes I do. Been together for about 7 months. Knew him since 5th grade and we decided to take it further."

Samantha then asked "Do you have a boyfriend Ziva?"

Ziva looked up and closed her eyes "No, I do not." She sighed

Samantha looked confused. "Why not? You are beautiful, you can kick butt, and you carry a gun! Every guys dream right?"

Ziva had to laugh "Some men do not appreciate me. I have been taken advantage of so many times and I do not want that to happen again."

Samantha looked at her "Tony appreciates you." She said quietly

Ziva snaps her head up "How do you know that?"

Samantha rolls her eyes "Do you SEE the way he looks at you? He cherishes the ground you walk on. He adores you! C'mon Ziva. Can you give him a shot?"

Ziva just sits there shocked. Tony adores her? Appreciates her?

Samantha asked another question "Ziva, do you love Tony?"

Ziva looks at her in shock

_***shows picture in black and white***_

**A/N Hahahahahahahahahahaha! I know I am evil. But I have the next chapter planned Please R & R**

**Oh and thank you smojo12 for reviewing. And lol, yes the character Samantha is like me and proud!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: That was quick huh? Lol I have a slight concussion so bare with me here. I have a headache and I'm bored so I'm going to add another chapter **

**Disclaimer: nope, not mine… yet… Lol **

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'HELP!'_

_Samantha rolls her eyes "Do you SEE the way he looks at you? He cherishes the ground you walk on. He adores you! C'mon Ziva. Can you give him a shot?"_

_Ziva just sits there shocked. Tony adores her? Appreciates her?_

_Samantha asked another question "Ziva, do you love Tony?"_

_Ziva looks at her in shock_

Ziva and Samantha sat in silence for it seems like forever. Ziva finally spoke

"Why do you ask if I love Tony?" Samantha looked at her like she was crazy

"Really? You ask me that question? HE OBVIOUSLY LOVES YOU! AND YOU OBVIOUSLY LOVE HIM!" Samantha exclaims

Ziva was going to open her mouth and tell Samantha her response…

_**MEANWHILE ACROSS TOWN**_

Tony was thinking how well Ziva and Samantha got along. But then he realized that Samantha must remind Ziva of Tali. He felt bad for Ziva. She lost her youngest and only sister when Tali was 16. Samantha was a good kid. And he wondered what they were talking about. He imagined Ziva and himself with kids, with her brown eyes and beautiful long brunette hair. He always got lost in her beautiful chocolate orbs.

He shook his head and took another sip of his beer. He didn't think he would ever love again after Jeanne. Actually, he loved Ziva BEFORE Jeanne. After Jeanne, Ziva was there to pick up the pieces. He then saw what he was looking for was there all along. Was he blind? She was right there! He almost lost her in the Rivkin fiasco and Somalia. He couldn't lose her again. He pulled out his bucket list **(a/n: I don't think he threw it away. Well, he didn't throw it away in here ) **He was going write "Tell her." But he smiled that it was already on there. He was going to try and do EVERYTHING he could on here reasonable. He had to tell her or it will be too late.

_**BACK AT ZIVA'S APARTMENT**_

Samantha smiled at Ziva and Ziva blushed and laughed. Samantha looked at the clock and realized it was a little past 4 in the morning. They had to be back at headquarters at 8.

Samantha got up and stretched. She is used to sleepless summer nights. Oh, the joys of being a teenager.

"Well, I'm not going to sleep now. I'm too worried about my parents." Samantha saddened a bit.

Ziva saw this and moved over to comfort her with a hug.

"Shhhh. It will be ok. We will find your parents, alive."

Samantha smiled at Ziva's determination. She felt that she had a connection with her. She trusts her and it takes a lot got Samantha to trust someone so quickly and she feels that Ziva is a good person and true to her word.

Samantha went to sleep while being held in Ziva's arms. _So much for not being tired _Ziva thought and she smiled. Tali used to say the same things all the time. She gently put Samantha on the couch, surprised that Samantha wasn't as heavy as she looked. Samantha looked all muscle and that kind of made her look solid. But then, she forgot that Samantha is an All-Star cheerleader. So they tend to be in shape.

The next morning, (or 2 hours later) Ziva woke Samantha up and they showered, ate breakfast, and got dressed. About an hour and a half later, they were heading out the door.

The drive to headquarters was in silence. Mainly because Ziva and Samantha were exhausted. But mainly because Samantha was worried about her parents. How are they? What happened to them? Are they hurt? Where are they? So many questions were in her head.

Ziva, on the other hand was trying to figure some stuff out. Did Tony really love her? Was it THAT obvious?

Samantha looked at Ziva and smiled. Reading her mind,

"Yes Ziva, it's that obvious."

"H-how d-d-did you kn-know w-what I-I-I was th-thinking?" Ziva stuttered shocked

"Um, maybe because you said it aloud?" Samantha said sarcastic.

Ziva blushed and Samantha laughed and shook her head. She took out her phone and started texting her boyfriend. She smiled at his reply.

Ziva saw her smile and she saw that Samantha could possibly be in love. She knew the feeling. Butterflies, shy smiles, everything. Before she knew it, she was at the Navy Yard.

They got in elevator and up to the bullpen to see Tony, Gibbs, and McGee all working diligently to find Samantha's parents. So far, they didn't find anything. Hoping for the best, they wanted to find something today.

_**SOMEWHERE IN DC**_

Shelby Hope was terrified. She had no clue where her baby girl was. Was she safe? She knew that she, Samantha, and Darnell had no time to grab their phones or anything to track them. Darnell was just waking up when the mystery men came in and put Darnell in front of a camera. The lead man knew that Samantha was at NCIS since he saw her escape. But he couldn't stop her. When he was chasing her, she went somewhere and disappeared from his sight. He sent the email to Director Vance knowing that he is the Director and he is Samantha's uncle. The lead man knew what he wanted. And he was going to get it one way or another.

_**Back at the Navy Yard**_

Director Vance comes rushing to show the video to Team Gibbs. Sadly, after hearing what was going on, Samantha refused to leave. She needed to see for herself that her father was ok. The video came up and McGee started to trace the location of the video

"_Hello Director Vance." The lead man spat "As you see here, I have your brother here with me. He hasn't changed one bit. Enough small talk, I want you to give me what I want or the mother and your brother dies. I want $1 billion dollars in cash by sundown. If you don't have it, you won't have your brother or your sister-in-law much longer. Oh, and I want you to give back what you stole from me. You know who it is too." He smacks Darnell across his face. Hard. "Goodbye Leon" he smirks evilly. _

After the video was cut off, McGee got an address of where the email was sent from. It was an old church in DC.

"Grab your gear!" Gibbs roared.

Samantha went up to Gibbs. "Please, can I go Gibbs? I know I'm a child but you guys need me."

Gibbs sighed "I'm sorry, but I don't think I could see another child get taken from their parents again."

Samantha shoulders slumped, defeated she said "Okay. But call me AS SOON as you find them and they are ok."

Gibbs smiled "You can bet on that."

**A/N: evil I know!**

**Will the team find Samantha's parent?**

**What does the lead man want from Vance?**

**I have a huge headache and I need to get my friend up off my floor because I am absolutely exhausted. But I hope you enjoy. Read and Review please!**

**Oh and thank you drummss for reviewing **


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Oh yeah, did I mention I was an All-Star cheerleader? Yup, it's the sport I LIVE for. So that's why I put that little cheer relation in the last chapter. Haha. I still have a slight headache but I feel much better from this past weekend. For a small part of the story, there won't be a lot of dialogue. But later on will be . Ok! ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: HONESTLY! IT'S NOT MINE *sighs*

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'HELP!'_

_"Grab your gear!" Gibbs roared._

_Samantha went up to Gibbs. "Please, can I go Gibbs? I know I'm a child but you guys need me."_

_Gibbs sighed "I'm sorry, but I don't think I could see another child get taken from their parents again."_

_Samantha shoulders slumped, defeated she said "Okay. But call me AS SOON as you find them and they are ok."_

_Gibbs smiled "You can bet on that."_

The team got in the Charger and sped off to the church. Ziva was driving (because they would have made it in half the time) Gibbs in the front seat and Tony and McGee in the back. Ziva was worried about Samantha's parents. She knows how it feels to lose a parent. After she lost her mother, she was depressed and she threw herself into Mossad. She did not want that happening to Samantha.

The team pulled up to the church and saw that there were no trucks around. _"Good. They are not here. Easier than we thought."_ They kicked the door in with their gun drawn. They saw Samantha's parents were unconscious. They also saw other bodies, assuming it was some of the kidnappers. McGee was already calling for an ambulance and Gibbs and Ziva were checking for a pulse. Happy that they found one on both of them they were checking with Tony to see if there were any cameras anywhere. They didn't find one but they found a laptop closed in the corner next to Shelby. Tony ran to the car a bagged the laptop so it could be processed by Abby.

The ambulance arrived about 5 minutes later. Gibbs signaled Tony and Ziva to stay with Samantha's parents while Gibbs and McGee process the scene. Tony's and Ziva's heart jumped out of their chest. How would this go?

Ziva called Samantha in the ambulance.

"_Hello?" _Samantha answered nervously and anxiously

Ziva smiled "Samantha, we got your parents. Alive."

_Samantha sighed in relief. "Thank you so much. I don't think I would be able to make it without them. They are my world. Thank you so much." _

Ziva was glad that she kept her promise. Breaking promises was not her thing. She couldn't imagine her breaking her promise to a young girl. Shaking her head out of her thoughts, she had to tell Samantha that she needed to be at the hospital because her parents were injured.

"Samantha? You have to visit the hospital. Your parents were unconscious when we found them and we are unsure for how long."

_Samantha started sniffling. "What hospital?" Samantha was terrified but she had to be strong for her parents._

Ziva heard Samantha sniffle. "Bethesda Naval Hospital. Samantha, they will be ok. They are strong."

_Samantha believed and trusted Ziva. "Ok. See you at the hospital" She sniffled and she hung up._

Ziva and Tony look at each other. Ziva saw that Tony looked concerned about Samantha. She smiled inwardly because she sees how much he cares about Samantha. They get along very well from what she saw.

"Samantha is fine. She is just very worried about her parents. She is scared. She does not want to lose her parents at a young age. And I understand how she feels." Ziva said as she looks down. Memories of her mother dying came back to her all at once.

Tony saw this and took Ziva's hands. "Ziva look at me." Ziva looks up at him sadly. He couldn't stand seeing his ninja sad.

"Ziva, it is ok. I know how it is to lose a parent. My mother died when I was 8. You aren't the only one who lost a parent. The pain will never go away. But you are around people who care about you and love you. We wouldn't trade you for anything."

Ziva smiled gratefully at Tony. Hearing that someone close to her also lost a parent at a young age.

"Thank you Tony." Ziva said

"Anytime Zip." Tony smiled

As they arrived at Bethesda, they see that Samantha is already there. They rush to Tony and Ziva after the paramedic pushed her aside.

"How are they? What happened? They are going to live right? Please tell me that they are going to live!" Samantha broke down and sobbed. She has been strong for too long. Sometimes, you just have to put down your walls and cry. Normally, Samantha preferred to do it in private, alone in her room. Not in public in the waiting room of a hospital.

Ziva caught her in time and gave a concerned look to Tony. Tony had the same look of concern on her face. Tony led Ziva and Samantha to the chair as Samantha sobbed in Ziva's arms. Ziva was whispering comforting words in her ears while Tony's phone rang and he saw it was Gibbs.

"DiNozzo." Tony answered.

"Tony, how is Samantha?" Gibbs asked concerned

Tony sighed. "Gibbs, she is a wreck. She is terrified and she is crying in Ziva's arms."

"Tell her to hang in there. Turns out that the lead man killed his men and left. We think that he wanted them dead so they wouldn't get in the way of his plan. Whatever that is. We think it as something to do with Vance since he knows the lead man. McGee is working on a name now."

"Ok thanks Boss." Tony said before Gibbs hangs up

Tony moves back to the waiting room with Ziva and Samantha and Samantha has stopped crying. She was still sniffling and her eyes were still red. "How about I get us some coffee, tea, and some warm strawberry milk?"

Samantha looked up at Tony and smiled "How did you know that I liked strawberry milk?"

Tony smiled "I saw you drink it this morning."

Samantha smiled "I love strawberry milk. It calms me. Not many people like it though. But I'm not normal anyway." She shrugs as everyone chuckles.

While Tony left to go and get their drinks and Samantha turns to Ziva.

"Tony seems like a good guy. Reminds me of my boyfriend. He knows everything I like and don't like. He cares." Samantha drifted off

Ziva saw where this was going but she had to ask to finish her statement. "What does Tony and your boyfriend have in common?"

Samantha smirked "They both care Ziva." She left it at that. Ziva didn't need a further explanation.

Ziva was thinking to herself. That bond that she and Tony shared, the touches, the looks, everything. She may love him but she is scared that he doesn't feel the same way. She won't be able to handle the rejection. He has seen her with her walls down. Her thoughts came to an end when the doctor came into the room.

"Family of Darnell Washington and Shelby Hope?"

Ziva and Samantha stood up looking anxious

"That's us. Are they ok Doctor?" Samantha asked

**Hehehehehehehehehehehehe! Lol how did you guys like this chapter? I'm trying to update as frequent as possible. My schedule is just so.. ugh! But whatever.**

**Thank you to drummss, Ms Honesty, Suzanna, and KokoTheBeast for reviewing. You guys are my motivators. And thank you Gail Cregg for the advice! I appreciate the help **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm BACKKKKKKKKK! Did you guys see the preview for 'Life Before His Eyes'? And I saw a sneak picture of Ziva in handcuffs and Tony married! :O! Can't wait until TUESDAY! *clears throat* Back to the story. I'm not sure where I want this to go. There is two ways in my head of how this should end. I'm leaning towards the second option. Well, ON WITH THE STORY!**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'HELP'_

_"Tony seems like a good guy. Reminds me of my boyfriend. He knows everything I like and don't like. He cares." Samantha drifted off_

_Ziva saw where this was going but she had to ask to finish her statement. "What does Tony and your boyfriend have in common?"_

_Samantha smirked "They both care Ziva." She left it at that. Ziva didn't need a further explanation._

_Ziva was thinking to herself. That bond that she and Tony shared, the touches, the looks, everything. She may love him but she is scared that he doesn't feel the same way. She won't be able to handle the rejection. He has seen her with her walls down. Her thoughts came to an end when the doctor came into the room._

_"Family of Darnell Washington and Shelby Hope?"_

_Ziva and Samantha stood up looking anxious_

_"That's us. Are they ok Doctor?" Samantha asked_

The doctors looked at Ziva and Samantha and asked "What's your relationship with the patient?"

_Does is even MATTER! _Samantha thought to herself. She said coldly "I'm their daughter and Ziva is my aunt. Now may you please tell me what's wrong with my parents?"

The doctor still looked skeptical but proceeded. "Ms. Shelby had surgery on her wrist. Tests came back and it showed she was raped…"

Samantha felt her blood boil and she was ready to pass out. _Be strong for Mom. _She thought to herself.

"She has multiple bruises and she is in a coma. They beat her so hard, her body couldn't take it. At this point, we are unsure if she will make it."

Samantha felt the tears well up in her eyes. How did could they do this to her mother? The woman who gave her life, a fighter.

The doctor continues with Samantha's fathers condition "Mr. Washington has been severely beaten and poisoned. Apparently, the water that they have gave them was poisoned. He will be ok. He is resting now."

Samantha couldn't find her voice. So Ziva seeing this asked "Can we go see them Doctor?"

The Doctor sympathetically "Please be quiet when you enter the room. Room 320."

Ziva and Samantha ran upstairs to room 320. They were too impatient to wait for the elevator.

When they go to the room, Samantha gasped. She has not seen her parents look so weak. They looked so fragile. Samantha began beating herself up. Why didn't she stay with them? Why were the after Uncle Vance?

Ziva saw Samantha mentally beating herself up. She sat down where Samantha was sitting and just watched her body language. She noticed that she had her head down and her hands on her head. Her body was screaming defeat. Ziva nudged Samantha

"Hey, It will be alright. They are strong." Ziva spoke softly.

Samantha looked up at Ziva with sad brown eyes. "But Ziva, what would have happened if I stayed? My mother's life is in question and my father's life could in danger. What did we do? I should've stayed. I should've stayed." She kept repeating to herself. Ziva looked at Samantha sadly. This is the same thing she said to herself when Tali died.

"Sometimes, you can't always be with the ones you want to protect." Ziva whispered.

Samantha looked up. She understands where Ziva is coming from. Samantha lost one of her best friends about two years ago. They did absolutely everything together. Samantha also knew that from Tony, Ziva lost her sister.

Samantha scooted closer to Ziva "I may not have a sister, but I know it must suck losing a sibling." Samantha said looking up to Ziva.

Ziva looked down at Samantha. "I lost my mother when I was 9. I was at school and it was a Hamas suicide bombing at the grocery store she was at. I didn't find out until a week later. Since I didn't live with her at the time. I overheard my Aunt Nettie on the phone and when she got off, I asked her was it true and she didn't answer. I broke down. My mother was my best friend. I decided to live with my Aunt when my parents had some difficulties in their marriage. It was one of the hardest times for me." Ziva looked into the distance.

Samantha saddened. Well if Ziva is opening up, Samantha might as well also.

"I lost my best friend Gary last year. He committed suicide. I noticed he was feeling kind of down lately so I decided that on that Saturday we would go shopping. It was also his birthday. So I was going to surprise him with a time at the mall. We would get pizza, candy, drinks, and act crazy in the mall. Like we always did. I went over his house and knocked on his door. His mother loved me like the daughter she never had. She knew of the plans and she let me go to get Gary. Saying he was dressed and everything. I went to his room and opened his door, and he was hanging from the ceiling fan. I was terrified. I had nightmares for a long time. I went to counseling, my classmates thought I was crazy. I didn't tell really anybody. Except for my closest friends. They were all there for me. It was such a hard summer last year…" Samantha drifted off.

Ziva was stunned. She never knew anybody that committed suicide. But Samantha has. She was only 14 years old. No teen should have to experience that.

"Samantha it is ok. No need to cry. Think positive." Ziva said softly.

Samantha did not even realize she was crying until she wiped her cheeks. It felt good getting that off her chest. She bottles up her feelings. And for some reason, she trusts Ziva. Little do they know, Tony was standing outside of the room with somebody.

_Tony's POV_

I never thought a 14 year old could go through so much. The most drama teens should go through is bad test grades, and boys. Not having her parents kidnapped, her best friend committing suicide and she went through it alone. She is strong for her age. She is so guarded like Ziva. He sees the connection that they both lost people important in their lives. He turned to the person next to him.

"She has been through all of this?" Tony asked

Samantha's boyfriend, Marcus nodded sadly. "She is a soldier. When Gary committed suicide, Samantha was a wreck. We just started going out. I didn't know what to do but comfort her. When she has a bad flashback, I just comfort her. Her guard was always up. It took me a while to break them down and for her to trust me. I love her and care about her with all of my heart. I would hurt anybody who hurts her."

Tony looked at Marcus. "When did you realize that you loved her?"

"When I found out that she was kidnapped. I thought I would never see her again. She knows my strengths and weaknesses. And I know hers." Said Marcus as she scratched his head.

Tony felt the same way when he thought Ziva was dead when she was in Somalia.

"Shall we bring the drinks in for the ladies?" Tony asked.

"Yup." Marcus smiled at Tony.

_BACK TO THIRD PERSON POV_

Marcus opened the door and saw Samantha. He immediately went to hug her. To hold her in his embrace and never let her go. Tony smiled at the young couple and looked to Ziva. They decided to leave Samantha and Marcus alone for a minute. When they got outside of the room, Tony looked at Ziva with questioning eyes that asked 'are you ok?' And Ziva nodded. He knew that his ninja was not fine. She saw that he still looked concerned and she told him "No teenager should ever have to go through that."

Tony had to agree. "Nobody should have to go through that, Zi. Life is unfair but yet people around you still care about you."

Ziva saw through the window that Marcus was whispering things into Samantha's ear comforting her. A kiss every now and then between them. They seem close. Ziva smiled at that. That's what she wanted in her life. But something told her in the back of her mind that it is already right before her. Who she had been looking for this whole time was standing right beside her. Tony. He saved her life literally. He cares about her. He has always been there. Why did it take her that long to realize it?

Tony was thinking about what Marcus said to him. _"I realized that I loved her when I found out she was kidnapped." _That's around the same time Tony realized that he loved Ziva. He would say it but what if she rejects him. After Ray, she has been broken. What he said to her in Somalia he meant it. He couldn't live without her. He refused to. He has to find out a way to tell her. Right before he opened his mouth, Shelby's heart monitor started beating faster.

Samantha panicked and held on to Marcus. Ziva and Tony rushed in as the doctors and nurses raced in. One of the nurses asked "I need you four to leave. We need as much space as we can get."

Samantha was ready to tackle the woman but she was possibly saving her mother's life so she will let it slide. This time. Marcus saw this and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Calm down Sam." He said.

Marcus knew this feisty side of Samantha and she makes a face when she wants to do something. Samantha eventually calmed down but was panicking as she saw all of these doctors and nurses in her mother's room. What was happening?

One of the doctors yelled "WE'RE LOSING HER!" That's when Samantha started to cry. Marcus was going to take her elsewhere but she stood her ground and looked up to him. Samantha is about 5'2 and Marcus is about 5'11. Samantha said "I'm not going anywhere until I see what is happening to my mother." Marcus nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Ok Miss S."

The heart monitor flat lined and the doctors started working faster…

**A/N: I know I'm horrible. I got to stop leaving you guys evil cliffhangers. But it's kind of fun. The earliest I will be able to update is Saturday. Oh, and I forgot to say this before, ARI IS BACK! He is my favorite villain. Even if he did kill Kate. But it brought Ziva so I sort of forgive him. Reviews will be awesome! **

**Thank you drummss for reviewing! You're awesome!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: See, I didn't forget you guys! I promised to update on Saturday and I did. Yahhhh! Lol.. I know I could not leave you guys for too long with that horrible cliffhanger. But, this story line has changed a little bit. But it will make the story longer. But it has some twists and turns so I am excited. Enough of me. ON WITH THE STORY! (for later on in the story, Marcus knows ASL.)

**Disclaimer: It's not mine! But I own Samantha and Marcus. Hehe!**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'HELP!'_

_Tony was thinking about what Marcus said to him. __"I realized that I loved her when I found out she was kidnapped." __That's around the same time Tony realized that he loved Ziva. He would say it but what if she rejects him. After Ray, she has been broken. What he said to her in Somalia he meant it. He couldn't live without her. He refused to. He has to find out a way to tell her. Right before he opened his mouth, Shelby's heart monitor started beating faster._

_Samantha panicked and held on to Marcus. Ziva and Tony rushed in as the doctors and nurses raced in. One of the nurses asked "I need you four to leave. We need as much space as we can get."_

_Samantha was ready to tackle the woman but she was possibly saving her mother's life so she will let it slide. This time. Marcus saw this and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Calm down Sam." He said._

_Marcus knew this feisty side of Samantha and she makes a face when she wants to do something. Samantha eventually calmed down but was panicking as she saw all of these doctors and nurses in her mother's room. What was happening?_

_One of the doctors yelled "WE'RE LOSING HER!" That's when Samantha started to cry. Marcus was going to take her elsewhere but she stood her ground and looked up to him. Samantha is about 5'2 and Marcus is about 5'11. Samantha said "I'm not going anywhere until I see what is happening to my mother." Marcus nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Ok Miss S."_

_The heart monitor flat lined and the doctors started working faster…_

Samantha was ready to bust into the room and tell the doctors what to do to save her mother. She just couldn't take it. She ran down the hall out of the hospital. She just ran to the park down the street. When she made it to a bench, she sat down to catch her breath and she sobbed. She lost her mother. The woman who was in labor with her for 12 hours. Who carried her for 9 months. The previous week, they were discussing what to do for Shelby's birthday. It was only a month away. But now she is gone.

She knew that Marcus was going to try and contact her so she turned her phone off. Samantha wiped her tears and walked away from the park calmly. She was going to walk to Ziva's house but she realized it was too far. So she turned her phone on and called the one person that has a key to where she wanted to go. She dialed the number and after 2 rings, the person answered "Hello?"

"Hey Coach Nic, can you do me a favor? Can you pick me up?" Samantha said hesitantly.

"Ok, where are you?"

_**ZIVA's POV**_

After Samantha left, Marcus ran after her before I can stop him. I sighed but I let him go. HE understands that she needs comfort. I turned to Tony with sad eyes. "She was just pushed past her breaking point. She lost her best friend, now she lost her mother."

Tony looked down at me. "Being young and losing a parent is not easy. But she will be-" His answer was cut short because a doctor screamed "WE GOT HER BACK!"

Tony and I turned out heads quickly and saw that Shelby's heart monitor was active. We sighed in relief and smiled at each other.

"All we need to do is call Samantha and Marcus." Tony said. I nodded.

I tried to call Samantha but her phone was turned off. _Maybe she wanted to be alone. _I thought. But I kept on calling. I needed to know that she was safe

_**BACK TO THIRD PERSON POV**_

Tony called Marcus and told us that he found her. Her coach was going to take her to the cheer gym to tumble. It releases her stress.

Ziva told Marcus to come back to the hospital immediately.

They arrived about 20 minutes later with Samantha on Marcus's back sleep. "She fell asleep. She is a wreck." He said to us in a whisper.

"Why? Her mother is not dead. She is alive. In a coma but she is alive." Ziva said with a smile. Marcus sighed in relief. Marcus only met Shelby once but she saw the bond Samantha and her share.

Marcus nudged Samantha. "Hey, Miss S, wake up." Samantha murmured something incoherent. Marcus chuckled and kissed her. Samantha woke up immediately and looked around. "What's up you guys?" Samantha asked confused.

Marcus told her "Sam, your mother is alive."

Samantha looked around confused. She didn't look like she believed us. She went to the window to indeed see that her mother's heart monitor was going steady. Samantha smiled

"I thought I lost one of my best friends. She is my world." Samantha started. She was going to say something else, but no words could come out. She just couldn't imagine her world without her mother. She and her mother have always gotten along. Her mother was just so understanding.

Tony noticed the time and decided it was time to go home. But Samantha had a great suggestion. "Why not we all go to dinner? It's on me!" Tony and Ziva looked at each other and nodded.

They arrived to Chili's a short time later. Not many people there at 9 o'clock on a Wednesday night would be there. Samantha signed to Marcus _'make sure Tony and Ziva sit together.' _

Marcus signed back, confused _'why?' _Samantha shook her head.

'_They belong together. They are so in sync. They love each other Marcus!' _Samantha signed back

'_Ok.'_ Marcus was not even going to try and ask why again. If Samantha wants something to happen, she was going to make it happen. So when they say down, Samantha pulled Marcus with her so that Tony and Ziva had no choice but to sit next to each other. Tony and Ziva looked at each other and sighed.

Samantha finally spoke. "Ok, what do you guys want to eat? Enjoy whatever you want. We all deserve a nice break from reality and a good dinner!" Samantha exclaimed.

They all agreed. It's been a rough few days. They deserved to sit down and just talk. Samantha stood up, "I have to use the restroom. I will be right back." Ziva stood up "Oh, I will come with you."

As they walked to the bathroom, Tony and Marcus started talking about guy stuff. Sports, and stuff like that. Then Marcus remembered his part of the plan. "So Tony, is there anybody special in your life?" asked Marcus already knowing what he was going to say.

"Actually yes. I care about her but I do not know what she thinks of me." said Tony, oblivious.

Marcus chuckled "Yep, that is how women are. We never know what they are thinking. But that's when we have to listen and pay attention to details. She will show it. Whoever she is.

Tony could not believe he was taking advice from a 15-year-old. But he smiled. He knew he loved Ziva but he couldn't let Marcus know it. He needed to tell Ziva. But he was scared she was going to say she doesn't return the feelings. He will be heartbroken. He didn't want to rush Ziva into a relationship when she just got out of a serious one. And she ended up heartbroken.

"Did you tell Samantha you love her yet?" Tony asked as he sipped his drink.

Marcus smiled shyly. "No not yet, I want to tell her at a special moment."

Tony smiled "Ah. Young love."

_IN THE BATHROOM_

After Samantha dried her hands, Ziva was "re-adjusting herself" Whatever that means. Samantha saw Ziva was slightly nervous. Samantha had to laugh. "Ziva, he loves you exactly the way you are." Samantha laughed.

Ziva looked at her "Is it that obvious?" She sighed in defeat. Samantha only laughed harder.

"Yes Ziva, it is that obvious. And do not worry. He loves you too." Samantha shrugs.

Ziva looked confused. "How do you know that he loves me again?" Samantha just shrugged her shoulders again.

"It is just THAT obvious. Strangers think that you two are together. You have silent conversations with each other, and I have only known you two for less than a week and I can tell that there is some sexual tension between you two. That needs to be solved." Samantha winked and laughed as she walked out of the restroom. Ziva just stood there stunned. Well, Samantha might just be right.

Ziva walked out and sat next to Tony and he smiled at her. She smiled back and noticed it wasn't his 'DiNozzo smile'. It was a genuine smile. She started getting butterflies in her stomach. He had no idea what effect he has on her.

Samantha nudged Marcus and saw the interaction between Tony and Ziva. Marcus saw and smiled. They are so oblivious.

When the food came, they shared many laughs, jokes, touches, and kissing (between Samantha and Marcus). After dinner, they got dessert and continued talking and joking.

It was around 11:30 when they finished. Tony was going to drive Marcus home and Samantha was going to ride home with Ziva. Samantha paid and gave Marcus a kiss telling him she will see him tomorrow. Ziva and Tony were having a silent conversation about something. Samantha smiled and shook her head.

Ziva and Samantha got into the car and at first the car ride was in a comfortable silence. Ziva spoke firs t "Thank you for dinner. It was nice."

Samantha smiled. "No problem. Marcus and I haven't spent any time together in the past week. It was a nice time for us too. So did you have a good time with Tony?" Samantha smiled and nudged Ziva.

Ziva blushed. Samantha noticed this and said "Awwwwww! You TOTALLY love him! You two are too cute! You guys need to go on a private date and everything-" Ziva cut Samantha off.

"Whoa, we are not even dating. What happens if he says he doesn't love me?"

Samantha shook her head "That's a lie. He loves you. Seriously Ziva. Just tell him! You were made for each other!"

Ziva smiled "I doubt it though. I have been through a hard time multiple times in my life. And-" Samantha cut her off

"And he was there every time since you've been at NCIS right?" Ziva nodded.

"Ok then, what's the problem? Rule #12 holding you two back?" Samantha teased. She already knew about the rules. Abby told her all about them.

"Not just that. We have never been the type to be straight forward with out feelings." Ziva said softly.

Samantha sighed. "Ziva, I understand you have been hurt in the past. But so have I. And I found Marcus. You have Tony. Do not let go of him. He is one of a kind."

Ziva was processing everything Samantha just told her. "But Samantha, I'm nervous." Samantha looked back at her

"For what?" Samantha asked curiously.

"What happens if he breaks my heart?" Ziva asked whispering.

"Then I will murder him with my weapons." Samantha replied confidently.

Ziva laughed.

**A/N: Ok, I will probably update tomorrow. I will do my best. I am so tired and my head hurts. I got hit in the head again. *sighs* But I hope you guys like this chapter. I will do a Tony/Marcus conversation next chapter. See, no major cliffy. Haha. I feel nice today. Anywho, please Read and Review!**

**Thank you drummss for reviewing! I hope you get better soon! You are awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hehe. I'm back! Well, I am sort of watching the Super Bowl but mainly the commercials. Lol. Since I am here with my cousin (smojo12) she is going to know where this story is going. Ok, enough of me**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine… But I own Samantha and Marcus**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'HELP!'_

_Ziva blushed. Samantha noticed this and said "Awwwwww! You TOTALLY love him! You two are too cute! You guys need to go on a private date and everything-" Ziva cut Samantha off._

_"Whoa, we are not even dating. What happens if he says he doesn't love me?"_

_Samantha shook her head "That's a lie. He loves you. Seriously Ziva. Just tell him! You were made for each other!"_

_Ziva smiled "I doubt it though. I have been through a hard time multiple times in my life. And-" Samantha cut her off_

_"And he was there every time since you've been at NCIS right?" Ziva nodded._

_"Ok then, what's the problem? Rule #12 holding you two back?" Samantha teased. She already knew about the rules. Abby told her all about them._

_"Not just that. We have never been the type to be straight forward with our feelings." Ziva said softly._

_Samantha sighed. "Ziva, I understand you have been hurt in the past. But so have I. And I found Marcus. You have Tony. Do not let go of him. He is one of a kind."_

_Ziva was processing everything Samantha just told her. "But Samantha, I'm nervous." Samantha looked back at her_

_"For what?" Samantha asked curiously._

_"What happens if he breaks my heart?" Ziva asked whispering._

_"Then I will murder him with my weapons." Samantha replied confidently._

_Ziva laughed._

_**ACROSS TOWN**_

When Tony and Marcus were in the car, they were laughing at some guy jokes. After a while, Marcus turned to Tony. "Did you have fun tonight?" He asked with a knowing smirk.

Tony blushed. "Yea, I had a great time tonight. You and Samantha are something else. You two knew each other for a while?"

Marcus nodded. "Yea, I knew her since about 5th grade. We were best friends. And sometimes, you develop feelings. I moved away for about 3 years. But I came back about 2 years ago. I am glad that I came back."

Tony nodded. Then he had to ask Marcus a question. "Hey, I have a question."

Marcus turned to him "Ok, shoot."

Tony started "Ok, it is this woman in my life. She is smart, beautiful, and funny. She is loyal and she has been through so much in her life. How do I get to tell her that I love her?"

Marcus smiled. Deciding to play along. "Ok, how about taking her to her favorite place. Just have light conversations with each other. Buy her something that she likes. Take note of her likes and dislikes. She will seriously enjoy it."

Tony smiled. Considering his advice. "Well, can you help me?" Tony asked shyly. Marcus smiled.

"Of course I will help Tony. It will be no problem. Maybe Saturday or Sunday?" Marcus asked.

Tony thought about it "Ehh, maybe. We will see.

Tony pulled in front of Marcus's house and Marcus opened the door. He looked back at Tony. "By any chance, is that woman Ziva?" Marcus smirked.

Tony's mouth opened in shock. "How d-did y-you kn-know that?" He stuttered. Marcus just laughed in response and closed the door.

Tony shook his head and drove home. Thinking of Ziva all the way home. He was thinking of Ziva's dislikes and likes. He smiled that he knew so much about her. It makes it easier for him to gather what he needed. He arrived home and he got in the shower. Today has been an interesting day. He got out the shower and was heading towards his bedroom. Little did he know, while he was in the shower, somebody picked the lot to his apartment. The person hid on the other side of Tony's bed. When Tony went to get his clothes and gets dressed, the person blindfolded him and inserted serum in him. And Tony's world goes black…

_**AT ZIVA'S APARTMENT**_

Samantha had a bad feeling about something. Something seemed off. Ziva was in the shower and Samantha was in the spare room, under the covers. It made her feel safe for some reason. She heard Ziva's phone ringing in the living room and she went to go get it since Ziva told her to answer her phone if it rung. When she saw the Caller ID, she saw it was Tony. She smiled and said "Hello?"

The mystery person answered "Hello Miss David."

Samantha was confused. But the voice sounded familiar. She found out that it was her kidnappers. One of the men who kidnapped her family.

"What do you want?" Samantha spat. Why does he have Tony's phone anyway. Something told her that it was not good.

"I need you to release Samantha Washington and tell Director Vance to give me what I want." The lead man said coldly

"Well, you did not succeed with her parents . What are you doing with Tony?" Samantha asked irritated.

The lead man chuckled. "Well, Agent DiNozzo is fine. For now. He is unconscious" Samantha already texted McGee saying that he needed to track this number. And fast.

"Do not hurt Tony. Or it won't be pretty. I promise you." Samantha replied and hung up.

Ziva was just coming out of the shower. Seeing Samantha getting her stuff together, she asked "What is going on?"

Samantha froze, "Ziva, the person who kidnapped my family, has Tony. He just called your phone and he is asking for me and he wants what Director Vance took from him. Whatever that is. McGee got a name and an address. We need to go fast. Ziva didn't even hear her. She was running around getting some clothes on. Less than two minutes later. Ziva was ready.

Ziva and Samantha flew to the car. They arrived to headquarters in less than 10 minutes. Thanks to Ziva's crazy driving.

When they got up to the bullpen, Gibbs, McGee, and Director Vance were waiting for the elevator.

"Samantha, I want you to stay here. It is far too dangerous." Director Vance said to her. Samantha's mouth dropped.

"They are after you too Uncle Vance! What do you have that he wants ANYWAY?" Samantha exclaimed.

Director Vance sighed. "He loved my wife. Way back in the day. She started dating me and he absolutely hated me. Then we did football in high school. I was a better player than him. He has always been jealous of me. He started getting violent after high school. He has been arrested a few times but he never served time. He is not a smart criminal either. The only thing that he did clean was use gloves. Now, we have to go get Tony."

Samantha was left speechless. "She sighed in defeat and she went to Abby's lab. Glad that she heard her music, she walked into her lab. "ABBY!" Samantha yelled.

Abby turned around and smiled. "SAM!" She obviously had too many Caf-Pows! She gave Samantha a big hug. Samantha smiled and said "Hi Abby."

Abby's face turned serious. "Did you hear about Tony? This can't happen! Tony is a soldier!" Abby continued babbling and Samantha got a call from Ziva.

"Hello?" Samantha answered hopefully

_Ziva replied_ _"Sam, we got Tony. He killed the lead man. His name was Carlos Brown. Does it ring a bell?"_

Samantha was thinking back. Carlos Brown? Sounds sort of familiar. "The name sounds sort of familiar. But I suck at names. Can you describe him?"

"_About 6'3. Bald. Hazel eye. Still doesn't ring a bell?" Ziva asked._

Samantha was still thinking about it. "I think I will need to see his face. Will I watch the interrogation?"

_Ziva replied "Maybe. Vance is seriously on us. We have to go. See you in about an hour."_

"Whoa! An hour? What happened?" Samantha asked confused. It wasn't that far from where they were.

_Ziva sighed. "Tony was drugged. We need to take him to the hospital."_

Samantha can practically hear the pain in Ziva's voice. "Ziva, he is fine. I will be at the hospital. Bethesda?"

"_Yes, Bethesda. Bring Abby and fill her in." Ziva said._

"Yes ma'am." Samantha replied and hung up.

"How is Tony?" Abby replied anxiously with her coat on and her purse with her.

"C'mon, I will feel you in. We have to meet Tony at Bethesda." Samantha said heading towards the elevator.

"Is he ok?" Abby asked.

"Yea, he was drugged. Going to take him to the hospital and get him cleaned. Nothing serious." Samantha replied.

"Ok, let's go! My car is over there." Abby said

_**At the HOSPITAL**_

Ziva was sitting in Tony's room while they were working on Tony. He was still unconscious but very well alive. The doctors said that he could possibly wake up in about 2 hours. When the doctors left, Ziva went over to Tony and started talking to him.

"Tony, I am so glad that you are alive. I could not lose you again. I thought I lost you when that car blew up. I thought I lost you tonight. You cannot do this again Tony. Please. I love you."

Ziva finished and kissed his lips. Little did she know, Samantha and Abby were standing there the whole time.

When they walked in, Samantha had to say something. "Finally you told him! But now, you have to tell him when he is conscious."

Ziva looked at the smile on Abby's face. "You knew Abby?" Ziva asked.

Abby grinned a little more. "I knew for a while that you two loved each other." Ziva looked confused. "Why didn't you tell me Abby?"

"I was going to let you figure it out yourself." Abby said shrugging her shoulders.

Ziva nodded, understanding what she was saying. Abby could not do anything about it. It was up to Tony and Ziva.

_**IN TONY'S MIND**_

_He heard sounds. Where was he? Then he heard a giggle. Followed by a laugh. It was a laugh he recognized. "Mom?" He asked confused. "Where am I?"_

_His mother turned around. "Well, my dear Anthony! Long time no see!" His mother said happily._

_Tony looked confused. Before he opened his mouth, he heard another giggle. This one not so familiar. There was a teenage Israeli standing behind him. "BOO!" She yelled nearly scaring Tony._

"_AHHH!" Tony yelled. More laughing came from his mother and the mystery teenager. Then the bells went off in his head. "Tali?" He asked more confused than before._

_She giggled. "Yes, I am Tali David." She circled him in an intimidating way. "You know, my sister loves you. And I know you love her. Do not act like we don't know. We are angels. We know everything." Tali said. His mother nodded in agreement. _

"_Ziva is a wonderful girl. You need to tell her." His mother told him. Wait, Ziva loves him?_

"_Ziva does not love me. She just can't." Tony shook his head unbelievably. _

_Tali sighed. "Oh really? Go back and tell her. She will return the feelings. Do not worry."_

_Tony sighed "Do I have to go back?" _

_Both of the girls exclaimed "YES!"_

**A/N: Well, what do you guys think? I MAY be able to update Monday. Tuesday and Wednesday is just out of the question. I had to sort of cut it short but I want the next chapter to be… I'm not sure. I am exhausted and I have school in the morning. *flips table*I don't even feel like going! But whatever. Read and review!**

**Thank you drummss, Suzanna, and Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo for reviewing! You guys are my motivation *smiley face* Lol**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am really good at keeping my promises. Yah! Lol. Any who, I feel very hyper today. So I am going to use my energy on this story. Maybe this chapter will be happy, upsetting, I am not entirely sure. So I am just going to go with what is going on in my big head *smiles* See you at the end of the chapter! *waves***

**Disclaimer: I own more than 25 pairs of shoes in my closet. But I don't think it is enough to buy NCIS. *sighs* **

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'HELP!'_

_He heard sounds. Where was he? Then he heard a giggle. Followed by a laugh. It was a laugh he recognized. "Mom?" He asked confused. "Where am I?"_

_His mother turned around. "Well, my dear Anthony! Long time no see!" His mother said happily._

_Tony looked confused. Before he opened his mouth, he heard another giggle. This one not so familiar. There was a teenage Israeli standing behind him. "BOO!" She yelled nearly scaring Tony._

"_AHHH!" Tony yelled. More laughing came from his mother and the mystery teenager. Then the bells went off in his head. "Tali?" He asked more confused than before._

_She giggled. "Yes, I am Tali David." She circled him in an intimidating way. "You know, my sister loves you. And I know you love her. Do not act like we don't know. We are angels. We know everything." Tali said. His mother nodded in agreement. _

"_Ziva is a wonderful girl. You need to tell her." His mother told him. Wait, Ziva loves him?_

"_Ziva does not love me. She just can't." Tony shook his head unbelievably. _

_Tali sighed. "Oh really? Go back and tell her. She will return the feelings. Do not worry."_

_Tony sighed "Do I have to go back?" _

_Both of the girls exclaimed "YES!"_

Tony opened his eyes wide and looked around confusingly. He started choking with the oxygen mask around his mouth. Ziva, Samantha, and Abby all looked him frantically. Samantha ran to the door and called for a Doctor or a nurse. A doctor ran into the room and was checking over Tony's vitals. After about 5 minutes of silence, the Doctor left and Tony was awake and ok. Sore, but ok.

Tony smiled at us "Hey guys!"

We all smiled back. Samantha jumped out of her seat and gave Tony a hug. "Tony, you scare us again like that, Ziva and I will hurt you ourselves. " Samantha told him sternly.

Everyone in the room laughed. There was a knock on the door and they all yelled "COME IN!" The door opened revealing Gibbs and McGee. They both smiled seeing he was ok.

"DiNozzo! Nice to have you back." Gibbs smirked. Tony beamed.

"Thanks boss. It's good to be back." Tony said

Gibbs walked over to him and gave him a light head slap. "That's for scaring everybody."

Everyone started laughing

_**2 HOURS LATER**_

Ziva went to get Marcus to visit Samantha's parents. When they walked into the room, their parents did not look any different. In fact, Samantha's father looked sicker. Samantha had a bad feeling at the bottom of her stomach. She wasn't sure what it was. But every time Samantha has that feeling, 95% of the time something bad happens.

She went to a Doctor and asked for her parents condition. The doctor went in to check their vitals. The doctor looked shocked when he read Darnell's results. He excused himself and got another Doctor. Samantha was seriously confused. "Um doctor? What is happening? What is wrong with my father?" She demanded.

The doctor sighed. "Nobody saw this earlier. But your father prostate cancer. Has he been complaining of anything? Blood in urine? Bone pain?" Samantha shook her head.

"No, he didn't complain about anything that I know of." Samantha sighed. "How serious is it Doctor?"

"I am not sure. But we are about to find out. We are going to examine him." The doctor said and walked off.

Samantha walked back into her mother's room. All she wanted was to be alone.

She almost lost her mother and she could be possibly losing her father? It was just too much to deal with. The past few days, Samantha has cried more than last year when Gary passed away. It was sad. She still blamed herself for Gary's death. If she would have pushed why he was upset, he could still be alive.

She sighed and decided to go to sleep. She is feeling stressed and it is showing.

_**ABOUT AN HOUR LATER**_

Ziva and Marcus arrived and they went to see Samantha's parents. Shocked to see Samantha asleep in the chair and her father not in the room, Ziva shook Samantha up. "Sam? Where is your father?"

Sam woke up and stretched. "Mmm. Oh. They took my father into examination. Turns out he has prostate cancer. Not sure how serious the doctor promised he would tell me as soon as they found out." By the time Samantha finished, she was in near tears. Marcus sat beside her and started comforting her. Ziva stepped out and went to Tony's room down the hall. But then she heard Tony and McGee talking. So she went to find some crappy hospital coffee.

_**IN TONY'S ROOM**_

After Gibbs left to update Vance, McGee and Tony started talking. Like brothers would. McGee decided to talk about Marcus and Samantha. The two seem close but he wondered what Tony thought of them. "So Tony, do you think Samantha and Marcus are a good couple? They seem close but you know them better than me."

Tony smiled "I think they are great for each other. They are super close. They've known each other since 5th grade. He gave me some advice on something." It slipped out before he could stop himself.

McGee being curious, "What advice did Marcus give you?" Tony sighed.

"He gave me advice on telling someone special how I feel." And Tony left it at that. If he said too much, McGee would have figured out and he would never hear the end of it.

McGee was unaware Tony was dating anyone. But he saw that Tony was finished talking about it.

It was silence until someone was knocking on the door. The opened and revealed Ziva.

_**TONY'S POV**_

My heart fluttered when I saw Ziva. His heart fluttered as she saw her softly smile at him. "Hey. How are you feeling?" She asked softly

I smiled. "I feel a lot better." _Now that you're here._

Her smile slightly dropped. "I have some slightly bad news." She said sadly.

McGee and I looked at each other confused. "Is it about me Zi?" I asked nervously.

Ziva shook her head. "No. It is about Samantha's father. He has prostate cancer. They are not sure how serious it is but they will let us know as soon as they found out." Ziva said sadly.

I could tell that something was bothering her. I will ask her later in private.

Ziva was about to open her mouth when her phone started to ring. I'm assuming she saw it was Samantha and she answered immediately.

_**BACK TO THIRD PERSON'S POV**_

Ziva answered her phone immediately when she saw it was Samantha. "Hello?" Ziva answered.

"_Ziva! My father! He…" Samantha started sobbing. She couldn't finish her sentence. It was just too hard to say it. _

Ziva heard Marcus in the background.

"_Ziva? Samantha's father has prostate cancer. It is severe. But he can do chemo but it would not be as effective as it can be. He has about a 45% surviving rate." Marcus said_

Ziva could tell that Marcus cared about Mr. Washington. "Are they going to start chemo right away?" Ziva asked.

_Marcus replied "They want to start tomorrow first thing." _

Ziva sighed. "Ok. How is Samantha?"

_Marcus sighed. "She is throwing up. When she gets kind of stressed, she vomits. I need to go check on her. See you in a few?"_

Ziva said "Ok. Bye."

They mutually hung up. Ziva turned to Tony and McGee with the news. Turns out, by the look on their faces, they didn't need to know. "They want to start chemo in the morning. It is a 45% chance he will make it with the chemo. Samantha is an absolute wreck. She is getting sick from all of the stress. I am going to go check on her." Ziva said and she walked out of the room.

_**MARCUS'S POV**_

The last time I seen Samantha this sick was when Gary died. I remember I was in the hallway going back to my class when I saw her run to the Girl's bathroom with her hand covering her mouth. I decided to follow her to make sure she was ok.

"_Hey. Are you ok?" I asked _

"_What are doing in here, Marcus?" And she continued throwing up._

"_Sam, can you let me in?" I asked begging._

"_No. Go to class. I will be fine." She said as she continues throwing up. _

_Yea, like that is going to happen. The toilet flushed and Sam came out._

"_Didn't I tell you to leave?" Sam snapped. I can tell that she has been crying. I held up my hands._

"_Sam, I just needed to know that you were alright. Isn't that what a boyfriend should do?" I said with a smile._

_Samantha laughed. "Yes, I guess so. Now, go back to class. Don't want you to get in trouble.. Again." Samantha pushed him out of the bathroom._

Samantha opened the bathroom door and saw the lost look on my face. "What are you thinking about?" She asked

"Remember when I followed you to the bathroom that day you threw up?" I laughed at the memory.

Samantha laughed in response. "How could I forget Marcus?" I smiled at her response.

"Do you feel any better?" I asked in concern.

"Yep. I'm fine." Which really means she does not want to talk about it at the moment and she will tell me later.

Ziva came into our room to check on us. "Hey. Are you guys ok?" She asked.

We both nodded. I got up "I will go downstairs to get some crackers and ginger ale for Samantha. Ziva, do you want something?" I asked.

Ziva shook her head. "No, I am fine thanks."

I left the room to leave them to talk.

_**BACK TO THIRD PERSON POV**_

Samantha turned to Ziva. "Ziva, I am losing my father. I can't do this!" She sobbed.

Ziva wrapped her arms around Samantha "Shhh. Samantha, he will be ok." To be honest, Ziva was not even confident that he was going to make it.

Samantha sighed "Ziva, I can hear your thoughts. Don't lie to me. "

Ziva said "I have been through much more in my life."

Samantha looked confused. "What have you been through?"

**A/N: Soooooooo! How was that? I am watching Bad Girls Club so I'm kind of distracted. No major cliffy. Just sort of minor. Ok! NCIS comes on tomorrow so I am not updating and I have practice on Wednesday. So I won't see you guys until Thursday :/. But I still love you guys. Reviews please! : )**

**Thank you drummss, Suzanna, NCIS-Warrior-Princess, Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo, and K444 for reviewing. You guys are so awesome! I am glad you love the story! *smiles* See you guys Thursday!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: OMG! Guys! I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry! I suck :( ! In all honesty, I have been busy and some… drama has been going on. But I am thinking of a happy chapter now. I had a rough day but my music is totally helping me right now. Again, I so apologize. I missed you guys! :)**

**Disclaimer: Ummm.. I had a valentine. I got candy, balloons, and a dragon :D but I own nothing else :/**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'HELP!'_

_Samantha turned to Ziva. "Ziva, I am losing my father. I can't do this!" She sobbed._

_Ziva wrapped her arms around Samantha "Shhh. Samantha, he will be ok." To be honest, Ziva was not even confident that he was going to make it._

_Samantha sighed "Ziva, I can hear your thoughts. Don't lie to me. "_

_Ziva said "I have been through much more in my life."_

_Samantha looked confused. "What have you been through?"_

Ziva took a deep breath. She had never told anybody this story. Not even Tony. And she plans on him never finding out. "I was raped in Somalia."

Samantha whipped her head up fast. She was raped? Did she hear her correctly? "You were raped in Somalia?" Samantha was stunned.

Ziva nodded her head in shame. "Yes. Multiple times. I tried to fight back but it was just so many of them."

Samantha was still in shock. She felt her blood boil. '_How dare they! Touch Ziva! If I was Tony, I would have gladly beat him to death. And then shoot them.'_

Ziva saw Samantha get defensive. Samantha and herself have gotten very close these past few days. "Samantha, what are you thinking?" Ziva asked curiously, even if she already knew the answer.

Samantha got up quickly, "How DARE they touch you Ziva! If I knew you back then… I would have GLADLY rescued you and killed them all. That is just not right!" Samantha ranted

Ziva grabbed Samantha's hand and led her back to her seat. "Now I need you to make me a promise." Ziva said

"What?" Samantha asked curiously

"I need you to promise me that you will NOT tell Tony. He does not even know that they raped me. When they ran the test in the hospital, I made sure that that they wouldn't tell the team. The only person who knows is Director Vance when he saw my file." Ziva stated. Samantha's jaw dropped

"You haven't told Tony yet? Ziva, It's has been what, 3 years?" Samantha asked

Ziva sighed "Yes. Please do not tell him." She begged.

Samantha nodded and said "Ok."

_**AROUND MID-AFTERNOON**_

Tony was released from the hospital around 2. He was very happy about that. Ziva and Tony decided that Samantha and Marcus needed a break from all of the madness. So they decided to go this karaoke bar. Marcus knew that Samantha could sing and so can he. And Samantha knew that Ziva could sing. She wasn't too sure about Tony.

After they were seated, they sat in silence. So much has happened the past 24 hours. Samantha was feeling stressed for her parents but she is glad that Tony was feeling better and he was alive. They ordered their food and they started talking. Just about stuff in general. Then about 5 minutes later, you heard the announcer seeing if there was any takers to sing karaoke. Marcus gave an encouraging look to Samantha. Samantha turned and rolled her eyes and got up.

"I will go Sir." Samantha said and smiled.

The man smiled and gave Samantha the microphone "Go 'head little lady." Samantha smiled.

Samantha chose a song and smiled at her selection as the beginning started.

_Come take my hand_

_I won't let you go_

_I'll be your friend_

_I will love you so deeply_

_I will be the one to kiss you at night_

_I will love you until the end of time_

Ziva and Tony had no clue that Samantha could sing. And she sounded amazing at that. She looked like she was having a great time on stage and she showed no fear. Marcus just smiled. Seeing his little star on stage is always fun to watch. If she's happy, he's happy.

_I will be your baby_

_Promise not to let you go_

_Love you like crazy_

_Say you'll never let me go _

_Say you'll never let me go_

_Say you'll never let me go_

_Say you'll never let me go_

_Say you'll never let me go_

Samantha was having a ball on stage. She loved performing in front of crowds. She started dancing to the music and thought of the routine she did to the song.

_Take you away from here_

_There's nothing between us but space and time_

_I'll be your own little star_

_Let me shine in your world_

_Be your own little universe_

_Make me your girl_

Marcus smiled at that last line. That is exactly what he did. She was his best friend. He looked at Tony and Ziva and saw that they were staring at each other. He shook his head and smiled. '_I need Samantha to dedicate a song to them'. _He thought.

_Come take my hand_

_I won't let you go_

_I'll be your friend_

_I will love you so deeply_

_I will be the one to kiss you at night_

_I will love you until the end of time_

_I will be your baby_

_Promise not to let you go_

_Love you like crazy_

_Say you'll never let me go _

_Say you'll never let me go_

_Say you'll never let me go_

_Say you'll never let me go_

_Say you'll never let me go_

Marcus will never let Samantha go. If he could help it, he would be with her forever.

Samantha saw Tony and Ziva smiling at her and at each other. '_Mmm. Maybe I could dedicate a song to them'. _She thought.

_Baby, come on_

_Get up on this_

_Show me that you really want it_

_I wanna be the one to love you_

_Baby lets go (Whoa)_

_Lets go (Whoa)_

_I wanna provide_

_This loving that you're giving_

_I aint frontin' in this love, oh_

_Can you let me love you from your head to toe_

_Baby lets go_

_Boy come to me (come to me)_

_Let me turn your rain into sun (come to me, baby)_

_You don't have to worry_

_I Promise I'll set your heart free_

_Let my love run to your soul_

_You go_

_I Go_

_We Go_

_That's all she wrote_

That's exactly what Samantha does in Marcus's life. Any bad day he has, she can make it one of the best days of his life.

While Samantha was singing, Tony was having similar thoughts about Ziva. To him, she can turn a horrible day into a beautiful one.

Samantha was singing this song with emotion. She absolutely loved this song. She was willing to do anything for Marcus when he is having a rough day.

_Say you'll_

_Say say_

_You'll Ne-Never_

_Say you'll_

_Say say_

_You'll Ne-Never_

_Say you'll_

_Say say_

_You'll Ne-Never_

_Say you'll_

_Say say_

_You'll Ne-Never_

_Can't you see me?_

_I just wanna love you_

_Can't you feel me, babe?_

_I just wanna be with you_

_I just wanna live for you_

_I'll never let you go_

_Bring your love to me_

Ziva felt the same way. She just wants to be with Tony.

_Come take my hand_

_I won't let you go_

_I'll be your friend_

_I will love you so deeply_

_I will be the one to kiss you at night_

_I will love you until the end of time_

_I will be your baby_

_Promise not to let you go_

_Love you like crazy_

_Say you'll never let me go _

_Say you'll never let me go_

_Say you'll never let me go_

_Say you'll never let me go_

_Say you'll never let me go_

Samantha finished the song and she got a standing ovation. Who knew that such a small person could sing so well? Samantha bowed and smiled.

The announcer said "You must go again! You can take a friend up if you want." Samantha smiled because she knew exactly who she was bringing up there with her.

"Oh Zivaaaaaaa! C'mon on up here!" Samantha said excitedly

Marcus shook his head and started chuckling. He knew her plan. Ziva looked shocked but got up to the stage. She hasn't sung in about 4 years in front of a crowd.

The announcer gave Ziva an extra microphone as Samantha came back from choosing a song.

As the song began, Ziva realized that she knew the song.

_Boy you'll be the death of me_

_You're my James Dean_

_You make me feel like I'm seventeen_

_You drive too fast, you smoke too much_

_But that don't mean a thing_

'_cause I'm addicted to the rush_

Everytime Ziva came near Tony, her stomach gets butterflies. She feels like she is in high school all over again. A giddy school girl seeing her crush walking down the hallway.

'_Cause I rather die young_

_Than live my life without you_

_I rather not live at all_

_Than live my life without you_

Ziva never thought that she would be here today. Without Tony, she would have been dead by the time she turned 30. She appreciated having someone in her life that cares about her so much.

_You know I've been in love before_

_You're the first one ever seen_

_That burns like gasoline_

_So light a match, turn off the lights_

_I'm holding on to you_

'_cause this might be a last night, oh_

'_Cause I rather die young_

_Than live my life without you_

_I rather not live at all_

_Than live my life without you_

She has been with Rivkin and Ray. And Ziva knows that he could not stand either one of them. Sometimes, she just wants to hug him and never let him go.

_What I'm telling you_

_I'm giving you my life, it's in your hands_

_And what I'm gonna do_

_Is be a woman and you can be a man_

_And I wanna say_

_Nobody understands what we've been through_

_I rather give up everything_

_Than to live my life without you_

Nobody understands what Tony and Ziva went through. They have been through many rough patches together and yet, they maintain the best partnership at NCIS. They are not just work partners, they are life partners.

Also, nobody understands what Marcus and Samantha went through. They have been through so much together and not just basic stuff that can be fixed, real life adult stuff.

During the break of the song, Samantha and Ziva looked at each other. They both seemed happy. Singing to the ones they love. By now, all of the couples were dancing to this song.

_Oh!_

_Oh!_

'_Cause I rather die young_

_Than live my life without you_

_I rather not live at all_

_Than live my life without you _

By the time they finished, the crowd again was back on their feet. They sounded great together and the audience could tell that the song was dedicated to someone special in their lives.

Ziva and Samantha bowed and smiled proudly. Marcus and Tony were beaming. Seeing their girls on stage was just breathtaking. Tony never knew that Ziva could sing.

Samantha and Ziva walked back to their seats and they were greeted by hugs. "You guys sounded great!" Tony and Marcus said together.

Ziva and Samantha smiled "Thank you." They said together.

After all of the singing, Samantha and Ziva were hungry. They quickly devoured their food while watching others sing. It was enjoyable to watch.

When Ziva and Samantha finished, Tony paid and they all left. They were going to headquarters to see if they have anything and to get some information from Samantha (like how was Carlos related to Samantha's father, why did he do it, etc.)

_**AROUND 8 O'CLOCK THAT EVENING**_

After Abby heard that Ziva could sing, she demanded a song. Ziva agreed because there was no point fighting with Abby. She was going to win anyway. After everything was finished, They all met in Abby's lab.

Samantha dragged Ziva down to Abby's lab excited of what the song she chose. Samantha was told she could sing after Ziva if she wanted. Samantha declined saying that it was Ziva's time to shine.

For some reason, Abby had an epiphany to dress Ziva up. So Abby left NCIS with Samantha and went over to Ziva's house to look for a dress. To their surprise, she has this one beautiful red dress. It has a shiny collar in the front and it flows straight down. And the back is backless. Abby and Samantha smiled and said "She is so wearing this dress."

Abby and Samantha drove back in a hurry. They got her make-up and everything ready for her. When Samantha got to Abby's lab, she yelled "ABBY! She's here! Get her ready and I will get everybody else." Abby nodded and got started on Ziva.

Samantha ran up to the bullpen out of breath. "Man, I must start working out some more." Marcus chuckled. "Sam, you go to the gym and tumble everyday." Sam shrugged "So?" Marcus just shook his head and chuckled again.

Samantha, remembering what she came up to the bullpen to do she announced, "EVERYONE! IT'S A CONCERT DOWN IN ABBY'S LAB! TEAM GIBBS ONLY!" As she saw other teams staring at her funny.

Gibbs smirked. "When?"

Samantha smiled "Right now! Hurry! And bring everyone with you." And on that note, she ran to Autopsy to go tell Palmer and Ducky about Ziva singing.

Ducky and Palmer smiled. They did not know that Ziva could sing.

_**IN ABBY'S LAB**_

"So what song am I singing Abby?" Ziva asked.

"Dreaming by Beyonce. It is a beautiful song." Abby smiled as she did Ziva's eye shadow.

"I heard of that song before. Very beautiful. I know it by heart since I listen to that song often." Ziva said as she blushed.

Abby started laughing "Ziva, you are so cute. I can't wait to hear you sing! It will be so epic!" She said excitedly.

Ziva smiled "Thanks Abby. Let me go put on my dress." Ziva grabbed the dress and headed towards the back room.

As soon as Ziva left to get changed, everyone on Team Gibbs came down. They wouldn't miss this for the world.

Ziva came out a short time later looking absolutely stunning. McGee's, Tony's, and Palmer's jaw dropped. "Ziva, my dear you look beautiful." Ducky said with a smile. Ziva blushed and thanked him in response.

Samantha stood up to announce Ziva's performance. "Ladies and Gentlemen! We are gathered here today to hear our favorite ninja sing for us. The song is called Dreaming by Beyonce. Give it up for Miss Ziva David!" Everyone applauded laughing at Samantha's silliness. The song started to begin.

_When I'm here in your arms I feel love in my heart, I can breathe_

_Not even pinchin' myself I don't care, I'm with you, you're with me_

_I never wished on the star when the star ain't got nothing on me_

_'Cause I can wish you in my dreams._

_When I close my eyes I feel like I'm alive_

_'Cause I can fall asleep knowing that tonight you will be here with me, _

_Ohh._

_Let me know, if this is a dream, _

_Then I don't wanna know, (I don't wanna know)_

_'Cause I ain't 'bout to be without you babe, (without you babe) ohh._

_Let me know, if this is a dream, _

_Then I ain't letting go, (I ain't letting go)_

_'Cause everything I love is about you babe, about you babe_

_So I rather be a dreamer than waking up with nobody home_

_Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh, _

_If it's the only way to be with you then dreaming you is where I belong_

_Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh._

Ziva smiled to herself. She knew she could not live without him. By him, she means Tony. When she dreams about Tony and herself together, she is in heaven. But when reality sinks in, life is completely boring.

_I think the luckiest girl in the whole wide world could be me_

_I get be with the one that I love anytime I please_

_I feel like I can stay forever beyond eternity_

_Is like I'm where I'm supposed to be._

She is considered lucky. She is with the man she loves everyday. She is with the people she loves everyday. Not many people could say that. She is where she's supposed to be.

_When I close my eyes I feel like I'm alive_

_'Cause I can fall asleep knowing that tonight you will be here with me, _

_Ohh._

_Let me know, if this is a dream, _

_Then I don't wanna know, (I don't wanna know)_

_'Cause I ain't 'bout to be without you babe, (without you babe) ohh._

_Let me know, if this is a dream, _

_Then I ain't letting go, (I ain't letting go)_

_'Cause everything I love is about you babe, about you babe_

_So I rather be a dreamer than waking up with nobody home_

_Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh, _

_If it's the only way to be with you then dreaming you is where I belong_

_Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh._

_It took a lot of time just to get to, to be with you baby_

_And now that I'm here with you I'm gonna take it in, breath you in_

_And if I'm dreaming let the dream be that I'm awake_

_'Cause I rather dream about you than be living life without me and you._

_You_

The problem is, she does not want to be dreaming, she wants here dream to become real. It took a long time to get where they are today. She rather be in her beautiful dream with Tony where nothing is wrong than be in cruel reality where he doesn't love her back.

_Let me know, if this is a dream, _

_Then I don't wanna know, (I don't wanna know)_

_'Cause I ain't 'bout to be without you babe, (without you babe) ohh._

_Let me know, if this is a dream, _

_Then I ain't letting go, (I ain't letting go)_

_'Cause everything I love is about you babe, about you babe_

_So I rather be a dreamer than waking up with nobody home_

_Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh, _

_If it's the only way to be with you then dreaming you is where I belong_

_Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh._

_Let me know, if this is a dream, _

_Then I don't wanna know, (I don't wanna know)_

_'Cause I ain't 'bout to be without you babe, (without you babe) ohh._

_Let me know, if this is a dream, _

_Then I ain't letting go, (I ain't letting go)_

_'Cause everything I love is about you babe, about you babe_

_So I rather be a dreamer than waking up with nobody home_

_Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh, _

_If it's the only way to be with you then dreaming you is where I belong_

_Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh._

Ziva finished the song and Team Gibbs was in awe. Who knew that their former Mossad assassin could sing beautifully? Marcus, being the silly person he is, said "WHOA! ZIVA! THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!" He faked sniffed. "That song made me wanna cry!" Team Gibbs laughed at him. Gibbs got up first and gave her a kiss on the forehead and whispered in her ear "That was beautiful Ziva." Ziva beamed in response.

Ducky was next. "My dear. That was marvelous! You should sing at my birthday party!" He joked. Ziva laughed and said "I will be there Ducky." And he gave her a hug.

Abby ran up to Ziva and squealed "OH MY GOSH! ZIVA THAT WAS GREAT! Why didn't you tell me that you sing? Beautifully at that! How long have you been singing? When is the last time you sung? Did you-" her sentence was cut off when McGee said "Abs, breathe. She will answer your questions shortly."

Tim went up to Ziva and gave her a brotherly hug. "That was absolutely beautiful Ziva. You have to sing more often." Ziva smiled and nodded. "I will think about it."

Tony was last. Wanting to save the best comment for last she supposed. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the crown of her brunette locks. "You look and sounded absolutely beautiful. You took my breath away." He said as they pulled away from their hug.

Ziva blushed "Thank you Tony." She reached up and kissed his cheek

Samantha walked in the room about to say something when she saw Ziva kiss his cheek. She thought _'A little to the left.' _She smiled and she stepped back, waiting for something to happen. Someday they will realize it. Will it be tonight?

Tony smiled at Ziva. He eyed her lips and he was about to kiss her. Ziva saw this and met him halfway. They kissed and the kiss was like fireworks on the Fourth of July.

**A/N: There! Long and fun. Oh, the first song is called 'End of Time' by Beyonce, 'Rather Die Young' by Beyonce, and 'Dreaming' by Beyonce :) I absolutely love her! I don't own any of her songs though *sighs* Lol. Anywho, I am DRAINED! But I know I needed to update. Because I love you guys! Read and Review!**

**Did you guys see the 200****th**** episode and 'Secrets'? The 200****th**** was really good! Saw some things I'd never imagine. I was so happy to see Mike Franks. He is AWESOME! 'Secrets' was a good closure episode for Tony. Why Wendy left and stuff like that. And then she said "Tell her, whoever she is, how you feel." Is she talking about Ziva. Oh Mama, I think so! Ready for next week!**

**Thank you for reviewing drummss and K444. You guys are awesome!**

**Oh, and here is the link for Ziva's dress :) **

**.com/imgres?q=red+backless+dresses&um=1&hl=en&rls=:en-us:IE-Address&rlz=1I7ACAW_enUS359&biw=1024&bih=495&tbm=isch&tbnid=pHiYzz_zS2FJJM:&imgrefurl=.%3Fmain_page%3Dproduct_info%26products_id%3D3924&docid=n5UIvGiNU52tOM&imgurl=./images/evening_wear/00_&w=335&h=480&ei=pLs9T67FG-fk0QGyvsy5Bw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=469&vpy=65&dur=5452&hovh=269&hovw=187&tx=89&ty=189&sig=115094852894582777260&page=12&tbnh=152&tbnw=127&start=216&ndsp=21&ved=0CJ4IEK0DMOkB **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! :D I have a 3 day weekend so I plan on updating for 3 days :D How exciting? Lol. How did you guys like the last chapter? Did you enjoy the concert? :) I had to add it in there. Had to do something that not many people have done before. Right now, I am messing with my 'Path' it is super addicting to me. It's sort of like twitter. Ok, let me stop before this whole story is an Author's Note.**

**Disclaimer: Um, I own my laptop :D not enough for NCIS though :( **

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'HELP!'_

_Tony was last. Wanting to save the best comment for last she supposed. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the crown of her brunette locks. "You look and sounded absolutely beautiful. You took my breath away." He said as they pulled away from their hug._

_Ziva blushed "Thank you Tony." She reached up and kissed his cheek_

_Samantha walked in the room about to say something when she saw Ziva kiss his cheek. She thought 'A little to the left.' She smiled and she stepped back, waiting for something to happen. Someday they will realize it. Will it be tonight?_

_Tony smiled at Ziva. He eyed her lips and he was about to kiss her. Ziva saw this and met him halfway. They kissed and the kiss was like fireworks on the Fourth of July._

Samantha started squealing. Unaware that she was actually squealing out loud. Abby, who was behind Samantha, was squealing also. Tony and Ziva pulled apart from the kiss and looked to see Abby and Samantha beaming at them.

"FINALLY! YOU KISSED THE GIRL! AND THE GIRL KISSED BACK!" Samantha squealed. "Now, you can't tell me that-"

"Don't you two say a word." Tony and Ziva said together interrupting Samantha. They looked at each other and blushed.

"Awwww! You two are so cute!" Abby exclaimed.

"Um, Samantha, can you help me with my dress and make-up?" Ziva asked and Samantha saw in Ziva's eyes that it was something she wanted to talk about.

Samantha nodded and signed to Abby '_I will tell you later.'_

Abby nodded '_Ok'_

Tony and Ziva looked confused at what Samantha and Abby were signing but they dismissed it.

Samantha followed Ziva to the back room for her to change her dress and remove her make-up. When Samantha shut the door, she squealed and turned to Ziva. "You must tell me EVERYTHING!" She demanded.

Ziva blushed and smiled. "I honestly do not know. It was just the right moment, yes?" She asked.

Samantha smiled "Well duh! When you performed that song, I could tell that you really loved it. It had emotion behind it, you know?"

Ziva nodded. She definitely did see where Samantha was coming from. "How did Marcus know that you sing?"

Samantha laughed as she unzipped her dress at her collar. "Ziva, Marcus knows everything about me. He actually found out on accident. She smiled at the memory.

_It was a talent show that the school has every year. This year, it was Samantha's first year in the show. She has always been sort of shy but on stage, she will deliver a show. She was trying to calm herself down. Trying to remember her song's lyrics. Then she heard her name being called._

"_Coming up, it is Washington High School's own, Samantha Washington!" the announcer said as the audience applauded."_

_Samantha was well liked. Nobody had any problems with her and she wanted to keep it that way. When drama wanted to stir in her direction, she found a way to avoid it. So the applauding gave her some comfort. _

_She walked on stage with a nervous smile. But once the music started, it was time to deliver a show._

_After she finished, she was shocked of how many people were on their feet. And then she saw him. Marcus. Oh snap. He was smiling and he looked shocked. He didn't know that his best friend could sing. But yet, she is very guarded over sometimes the smallest things. Marcus came on stage and gave her the biggest 'friendly' hug that he could give her._

_She ended up with first. Nobody was actually surprised because she deserved it. All of the acts sucked this year._

Ziva laughed as she found out story. "You two." She started chuckling. She found it absolutely hilarious and adorable. They found love at such a young age. And they started off as a friendship. Just like Tony and herself. _Wait, Tony and I? Love each other? Not possible._ She thought.

Samantha finally finished taking off Ziva's make-up and Samantha changed into some Capri sweats and a comfy t-shirt. They decided to head on home.

As they were on their way home, Tony called Ziva and wondered do they want to have a movie night. Ziva was sort of unsure at first but Samantha convinced her. So instead of heading home, they headed to Tony's. To Samantha's surprise, Marcus was there too. Samantha smiled and they went and started talking leaving Tony and Ziva in the room together.

Samantha and Marcus went through Tony's movie collection. They decided to go Disney tonight, They chose 'The Lion King.' Marcus knew that it was Samantha's favorite movie. She absolutely adores the movie. Whenever she is upset, she will go around singing 'Hakuna Matata.' He finds it weird but after her singing, she seems calm and collected on the inside and out. When they get the movie out, Samantha yells "ARE YOU GUYS WATCHING THE MOVIE?" They responded yes and they all got comfortable. Marcus and Samantha were cuddled up together and Tony and Ziva were sort of cuddled together. Well, as cuddled as they are going to be. They all sat and watched the movie together in a sort of family way.

**A/N: Ok, I know it was definitely short, I am super sorry about that. But I think that I will definitely have a longer chapter next chapter :) I love the 'Lion King' by the way :D I am so sore, it is sad. But I will survive.**

**Any ship names for Samantha and Marcus? This was difficult for me. Lol. But you guys are creative so we all have different ideas.**

**Thank you for reviewing Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo, conservativegirl, K444, SmellyThePirate, drummss :) you guys are awesome and you are my motivators! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: It's Miss Suave here! See, I didn't leave you guys. I promise that this chapter will be much longer. :) I didn't realize how short my attention span was… It doesn't matter what I'm doing. Reading, watching a movie or TV, or listening to a lecture. I just can't pay attention for more than 5 minutes. *shakes head***

**Any shipper names for Samantha and Marcus? I need ideas. This one is difficult . Anyway, on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I own the 'Lion King' DVD, and Samantha and Marcus. I don't think it's enough to buy NCIS :/**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'HELP!'_

_Samantha and Marcus went through Tony's movie collection. They decided to go Disney tonight, They chose 'The Lion King.' Marcus knew that it was Samantha's favorite movie. She absolutely adores the movie. Whenever she is upset, she will go around singing 'Hakuna Matata.' He finds it weird but after her singing, she seems calm and collected on the inside and out. When they get the movie out, Samantha yells "ARE YOU GUYS WATCHING THE MOVIE?" They responded yes and they all got comfortable. Marcus and Samantha were cuddled up together and Tony and Ziva were sort of cuddled together. Well, as cuddled as they are going to be. They all sat and watched the movie together in a sort of family way._

About midway during the movie, they stopped to get some snacks. Samantha got some Sweetarts, Nerds, Hot Cheetos and a grape soda. Marcus got a Twix and a Sprite. Tony and Ziva had popcorn and water.

Whenever a song came on during the movie, Samantha of course sung with it. If a song she liked was playing, she was going to sing regardless wherever she was. She didn't care about the crazy looks she gotten. Some people actually sing along with her.

By the end of the movie, Samantha and Ziva were asleep peacefully. Marcus carried Samantha into the guest bedroom where he will be sleeping. They will just share a bed. It will be no big deal. Marcus whispered 'Goodnight' to Tony and Tony nodded.

Tony carried Ziva into his room and he will just take the couch. He didn't want to wake up to an angry Ziva in the morning. When Tony placed Ziva on the bed, Ziva reached up to Tony's arm, "Stay with me?" her chocolate orbs pleaded sleepily. He couldn't say no to her. He nodded and he got in bed and went to sleep with the love of his life in his arms.

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

Samantha woke up first. She saw that Marcus's hands were wrapped around her petite frame. She turned around and decided to face him since she couldn't get out of bed. She just observed her boyfriend sleeping. He looks like he is sleeping peacefully and he seems happy in his 'dream' She suddenly got tired and she went back to sleep.

The next person to wake up was Tony. He woke up with his arm wrapped around a woman. But it wasn't any woman. It was Ziva. Ziva was in his bed, with him, and they didn't even sleep together. He saw that she turned to face him in the middle of the night at some point in time. Her brunette hair was wild and free, just the way he liked it. He thought back to when they first met. He thought that she was the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on. Jeanne, she was beautiful, smart, funny, and caring. But she didn't give him that heart stopping effect like Ziva did. Ziva's threats just make him love her even more. He liked a woman with a dangerous side to them. Even if they did scare him.

He felt Ziva stir in his arms. She woke up and the first thing she saw was Tony. She smiled and he smiled back. For the first time in her life, she felt safe and protected. Like Tony was going to keep all of the dangers away.

"Good morning, my ninja." Tony said kissing the top of her head, testing his luck.

Ziva smiled and replied "Good morning Tony."

They just stared at each other for a while and they both leaned in and kissed. This wasn't an 'I'm going to eat you alive kiss'. It was an 'I love you' kiss. As they pulled away, Tony brushed away some of Ziva's hair out of face. Ziva blushed. She hasn't blushed so many times in just one week. At, it seems like miraculous timing, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" They both yelled. The door opened and it was Samantha.

"Um, if you guys are finished doing, Marcus and I are cooking breakfast. Go ahead and shower and get dressed and do whatever you two do." Samantha smirked as Tony and Ziva blushed.

"Ok Mom." Tony joked. The trio laughed. Samantha left the room to help Marcus with breakfast while Tony let Ziva shower first.

When Samantha got back to the kitchen, she had to tell Marcus what she heard Tony and Ziva doing. When Samantha told Marcus that Tony and Ziva were kissing, Marcus asked "Again? Are you sure they aren't secretly together or something?"

Samantha chuckled "I highly doubt it. Ziva and I, I guess we developed a friendship that we tell each other about everything. She sees me as an equal. Not a child. And I appreciate that." Samantha stated placing the eggs on the plates and getting the toast out of the toaster. Marcus was making pancakes and getting the drinks.

Marcus nodded, understanding where she is coming from. As they finish making breakfast, Tony and Ziva walked in on cue. Samantha noticed the new clothes and asked "Hey Ziva, where did you get the clothes from?" Samantha didn't see Ziva pack any bags here.

"Oh, I had some here at Tony's. I forgot I left some here from the past." Ziva said absentmindedly. Samantha and Marcus looked at each other sharing knowing looks. Tony saw this and intervened

"Sometimes, when we have movie night, she would just crash here and have leftover clothes in her car." Tony said trying to explain.

Samantha and Marcus believed him but decided to keep teasing him. "Mhmmmm. That's what they ALL say!" Samantha joked.

They started to laugh and started eating breakfast. The meal was passed with looks, touches, stealing of food and of course laughter. One thing Samantha signed to Marcus, they both started laughing. Tony looked confused but continued eating.

After breakfast, they headed out to the park. Marcus and Tony noticed that it was a beautiful day so why not enjoy it. It wasn't too hot and it wasn't going to rain until tomorrow. Marcus took Tony's car because he had to talk to him about 'guy stuff' and Samantha took Ziva's car.

_**IN TONY'S CAR**_

It was silent for maybe 5 minutes. Marcus had to picture the right moment to tell Samantha he loves her. He was ready to say it to her. And he was not about to back out.

"Hey Tony, can we stop to the flower shop down the street here? I want to get some flowers for Samantha." Marcus asked shyly.

Tony smiled. It will be the moment he tells Samantha that he loves her. On a beautiful day at the park. "Sure. Why not? I think I should get some flowers for Ziva." Tony said with a smile.

"So, a little birdie told me that you and a certain Israeli were lip-locking last night." Marcus nudged Tony and started laughing.

Tony blushed and asked "Who told you that?"

Marcus smirked. "The little birdie made me promise I will not tell anybody."

Tony rolled his eyes as he pulled up to the flower shop.

_**IN ZIVA'S CAR**_

Ziva's car was filled with music and Samantha and Ziva were singing. Ziva had not have this much fun with someone Samantha's age since Tali passed away.

_Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Excuse me (Excuse Me)_

_And I might drink a little more than I should tonight_

_And I might take you home with me if I could tonight_

_And baby Imma make you feel so good tonight_

_Cause we might not get tomorrow _

As they sung the last line, they started laughing. The people in the car beside them were looking at them strangely. So what Samantha does to those people is wave. "HI! "GRAB SOMEBODY SEXY, TELL 'EM HEY!" Samantha said and winked at the people in car. Ziva started laughing again at Samantha. She is definitely just like Tali. Just maybe a little crazier. She sees why she is well liked. She is so much fun to be around.

As they got out of the car, Samantha fixed her hair and her make-up. She stepped out of the car and smiled at Ziva. "How do I look?" She asked as she spun around. Samantha had on a yellow ruffle tank top, some jean shorts, and some yellow wedges with a chunky necklace and some stud pearl earrings.

Ziva smiled at Samantha. "You look beautiful Samantha. Now, how do I look?" Ziva had finally let loose and decided on a purple shirt with some black Capri pants and some sandals. She decided to let her hair out. "Ziva, you look marvelous darling!" Samantha said in a fake English accent.

Ziva laughed at Samantha. She was so silly. They grabbed their things and headed into the park.

_**MARCUS'S POV**_

I was wondering what was taking them so long. We went to the flower shop, parked and they still weren't here. I sat down next to Tony on the bench nearby. "So, are you going to tell her that you love her?" Tony asked me

I nodded. "I kept it in for so long. She is my best friend. I think she finally deserves to hear it. And I know she will return the feelings. And I am also going to sing to her." I told him.

Tony looks at me in shock. "You sing too?" I nodded.

"Does she know that you sing?" Tony asked curiously.

I shake my head. "It's going to be a surprise. Shhhhh." I teased him. Tony smiled.

"Well, she's in for a great surprise. You are good to her. She deserves somebody like you. You understand her." Tony stated patting my back.

I smiled. "Thanks. You know, Ziva loves you too right? Just tell her. She will say it back. Simple gestures like these," I pointed to the flowers, " shows that you really love her."

Tony seemed to be processing what I just said to him. Before he opened his mouth to respond, we heard some familiar laughs from behind us.

_**TONY'S POV**_

I have never seen Ziva laugh so much. It was a beautiful sight. She looked so happy and relaxed. Her guards were down and she was having a good time. I was envious of Samantha. She made Ziva so relaxed with her guard down and she is the one making her laugh so much.

Samantha obviously saw somebody she knew. Marcus seem to know them too. "YOU GOTTA LOVE THOSE WILDCATS!" Samantha and Marcus yelled to the person. That person started laughing. Then Samantha said "MEOW! IT'S THE WILDCAT NATION!" Ziva found it absolutely hilarious.

When Ziva and Samantha turned around to talk to us, their eyes literally looked towards the flowers. Their faces were priceless. They were in awe. They were so grateful. "Oh my gosh. Marcus… these are beautiful." She gave him a kiss.

_**BACK TO THIRD PERSON'S POV**_

Ziva was surprised, at the very least. She didn't expect Tony to get her flowers. They were beautiful. He got her red roses. Does he know that red roses symbolize love? '_Do not get too excited Ziva. He may not know.' _ Ziva thought. They sat down at the "picnic" set up for them. They were having a great time. Then Marcus gave Tony a look and Tony knew that look. Ziva and Samantha were confused of what was going on. Then Tony got his IPod and put it on speaker for the song Marcus was going to sing.

As the song began, Samantha recognized the song and was shocked.

_When I first saw you _

_I said "O My", I said "O My" _

_That's a dream _

_That's my dream _

_I needed a dream _

_When it all seemed to go bad _

_Then I found you _

_And I have had the most beautiful dreams any mans ever had _

Samantha was in awe at this point. Her boyfriend could sing? She had no idea and she knew him since 5th grade. What did she miss?

_When I first saw you _

_I said "O My", "O My" _

_That's my dream _

_That's my dream _

_I needed a dream _

_To make me strong _

_You were the only reason I had to go on _

Samantha is Marcus's motivator. She gets him through the day. He is his dream. Making her happy, makes him happy.

_You were my dream _

_All the things I never knew _

_You were my dream _

_Who could believe they could ever come true _

_And who would believe _

_The world would believe _

_And my dreams too _

By this point, Samantha was in tears. Happy tears. She was so glad that she had somebody in her life that cares about her so much. And it just happens to be her best friend, her boyfriend, her diary.

_When I first saw you _

_I said "O My", "O My" _

_That's my dream _

Marcus finished the song and Samantha had tears streaming down her face. She wiped them and gave Marcus a hug and a simple kiss.

"That was amazing Marcus. How come you never told me that you sing?" Samantha whispered as she looked into his eyes. He shrugged.

"I wanted it to be a perfect time for you to find out." Marcus replied.

"What makes this so special?" Samantha asked

Marcus took a deep breath. "Samantha, I love you. You are amazing, beautiful, crazy, dangerous, talented, fun to be around. The list goes on. You know all of my secrets and I know all of yours. You always have this guard up when you're in public but when we are by ourselves, you have your guard down and you become so playful. You are so loveable."

Samantha smiled through her tears. "My gosh, Marcus, I love you too!" She tackles him in a hug.

These two totally forgot that Tony and Ziva were there. They both thought it was absolutely adorable.

Tony and Ziva wished that they will be able to express their feelings before it was too late.

Ziva's phone rung and she answered "David."

Gibbs replied "Ziver, get Marcus and Samantha to the hospital now." And he hung up.

**A/N: Eh, not really major cliffy right? I didn't think so. Kind of cute for Samantha and Marcus huh? It was a long time coming. These two getting together now will impact Tony and Ziva definitely :) How did you guys like this chapter? Favorite line? Shipper names for Samantha and Marcus? **

**The other day, I re-read my whole story. From how I wrote back then compared to now, it is a huge improvement. So after I finish this story, I will re-upload it :) I will update tomorrow so it won't be too long of a wait.**

**Thanks for reviewing K44, conservativegirl, Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo :) You guys rock and you are my motivators. Continue reading and reviewing :D. See you guys tomorrow!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ok, So I am over my grandparent's house which is about 2 hours away from home. So right now, it's 12:21 and I am going to time myself of how long it takes me to finish. Because I have to get home before school tomorrow. *sighs* Nobody feels like going to school. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except for Marcus and Samantha :)**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'HELP!'_

_"That was amazing Marcus. How come you never told me that you sing?" Samantha whispered as she looked into his eyes. He shrugged._

_"I wanted it to be a perfect time for you to find out." Marcus replied._

_"What makes this so special?" Samantha asked_

_Marcus took a deep breath. "Samantha, I love you. You are amazing, beautiful, crazy, dangerous, talented, fun to be around. The list goes on. You know all of my secrets and I know all of yours. You always have this guard up when you're in public but when we are by ourselves, you have your guard down and you become so playful. You are so loveable."_

_Samantha smiled through her tears. "My gosh, Marcus, I love you too!" She tackles him in a hug._

_These two totally forgot that Tony and Ziva were there. They both thought it was absolutely adorable._

_Tony and Ziva wished that they will be able to express their feelings before it was too late._

_Ziva's phone rung and she answered "David."_

_Gibbs replied "Ziver, get Marcus and Samantha to the hospital now." And he hung up._

_**ZIVA'S POV**_

I looked confused. I gave Tony a look and I told him that "Gibbs needs Marcus and Samantha at the hospital, now."

Samantha and Marcus looked up at us at the mention of their names. "What is it Ziva?" Samantha asked.

"Gibbs needs you two at the hospital ASAP." I said gathering our things.

Tony, Marcus and Samantha followed. Tony and Marcus rode together and Samantha and I rode together.

When we got in the car, both of our heads were spinning. Why does Gibbs needs them at the hospital? I had a bad feeling about this.

_**BACK TO THIRD PERSON'S POV**_

The car rides were both filled with silence. What was happening?

When they got to the waiting room, Gibbs was already there. He had an worry look on his face. This case seemed to be affecting him. He saw the same looks on Ziva's face and also on Tony's. Gibbs saw how close Marcus and Tony seem. Same with Ziva and Samantha.

Gibbs stood up and took Samantha and Marcus to talk to them in private.

"Samantha, your mother flat lined twice in one hour. If she flat lines again, it is a possibility that she will be gone."Gibbs said softly.

Samantha felt her eyes well up in tears. Her mother could be gone. She wanted to go see her, if it was the last thing she did. "Can I go see her? Please. I need to see my mom!" she said as her voice broke.

Gibbs nodded and led her to her mother's room. When Samantha saw her mother, she gasped. It was so many machines around her. Samantha turned to Gibbs and Marcus. "I need a moment alone with my mommy. Please." And she shut the door

_**MARCUS'S POV**_

Samantha hasn't called her mom 'mommy' since about 5th grade. Calling her 'mommy' shows that she needs her mother here. Mrs. Shelby was like another mom to me. She is so nice and she is so funny. I see where Samantha gets her sense of humor from. Gibbs turned to me "I see that Samantha and her mother are close." Gibbs observed

I nodded "You have no idea. Out of the time I knew Samantha, she and her mother only really argued maybe twice. They look alike and act alike. They only think she really got from her father is her musical talent. They did duets. He played the piano and Samantha would sing. It was so much fun to watch." I said as I smiled at the memory.

Gibbs smiled slightly. "I hope that they both pull through. Because it is a slim chance that they would make it."

I sighed. "Yea, I know." That's all I could really say. I don't want to think of the fact that I may be losing two parent figures.

Gibbs patted my back and walked off going to talk to Tony and Ziva.

_**GIBBS'S POV**_

I sighed. It's hard telling a teenager that both of her parents may be dying. My whole team is breaking Rule #10. But we all cared for Samantha deeply. Never have we once like somebody so much and it breaks our heart to see such a young person go through so much and she is only 14. To us, Samantha does not act 14 at all. She is very mature for her age.

When I got back to the waiting room, Tony and Ziva were talking silently. They still had that worried look on their face and but they comforting each other. They are assuring each other that their favorite teenager will be ok. I cleared my throat and they looked up. "What is happening Gibbs?" Ziva asked

I sighed again. "Ms. Hope flat lined twice in one hour. Doctors think that if she flat lines again, she will be gone for good. Officer Darnell Washington still has a 45% chance of surviving. Doctors are unsure that they will make it." I said sadly

I watched as their faces fell. "Where is Sam now?" Tony asked getting up.

I sat him back down "She wanted a moment alone with her mother. They are very close." I told him.

_**BACK TO THIRD PERSON'S POV**_

About 10 minutes later, Samantha came out with Marcus. She looked extremely and upset. "I just want to leave this place. It is too depressing here." Samantha said

Tony and Ziva nodded. "Come on Samantha, let's go home." Ziva said grabbing Samantha's hand.

Samantha turned to Marcus and kissed him. "I love you." They said to each other. The three adults smiled. "Ahhh. Young love." Tony teased Gibbs head slapped Tony.

"Shut up DiNozzo. Leave them alone." Gibbs said with a smile. They all laughed and Ziva and Samantha left to head back to Ziva's house.

_**ON THE WAY BACK TO ZIVA'S APARTMENT**_

The car ride was silent. Samantha was processing today's events. Her boyfriend told her that he loved her. One of the best days of her life. On the other hand, there was a possibility that her parents may die. Also, one of the worst days of her life. She knew she was going to get through it. She had to. Then Ziva talking took her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Samantha? Do you want to do nails, watch a movie or something?" Ziva asked softly

Samantha nodded her head. "Sure, I need them re-done anyway. I saw a cute idea for them." Samantha said excitedly

Yup, Samantha seems to be better.

When they got in Ziva's apartment, Samantha went into the bathroom to take a shower. Ziva went into her room and took out her nail polish stuff.

About 20 minutes later, Samantha stepped out of the shower and was taking her make-up off. She used her face cream and was doing her after shower routine. Face cream, and lotion.

After she finished her routine, she stepped out of the bathroom and saw that Ziva was already showered. Her wet hair was up in a bun. Ziva looked up at Samantha and smirked. "Are you finally finished?"

Samantha laughed. "Yes. What colors do you have?" She then asked

Ziva blushed "Almost every color there is." Samantha laughed

"Who would know that the tough-as-nails Israeli has a bunch of nail polish?" Samantha teased.

Ziva laughed and then Samantha turned on some music. Music will probably motivate her or distract her.

Like the past 48 hours, Ziva and Samantha sung to the top of their lungs. Of course, music helped release stress. Ziva and Samantha laughed the whole night.

Samantha painted her nails green with a flower. Ziva painted her nails a pretty ruby red.

Ziva suddenly felt nauseous. Samantha looked up at Ziva turning pale. Ziva got up and ran to the bathroom and closed the door. Samantha got up quickly and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Samantha rushed to the bathroom while Ziva was still vomiting. Samantha placed the glass of water and rubbed Ziva's back. Did she eat something bad? I doubt it. She continued for about 5 more minutes and she leaned back into Samantha's embrace. Samantha had a wet cold cloth on Ziva's forehead. Ziva didn't want to admit it, but it was comforting that she had someone with her.

Samantha passed the water to Ziva and Ziva took it graciously. "Thanks." She croaked.

Samantha nodded her head. What was going on with Ziva? Will she be ok?

Ziva went back to throwing up. Samantha grew worried and ran to get Ziva's phone. She called Tony first.

"Hey, Zi." He answered happily.

"Hey Tony, it's Samantha. Ziva has been throwing up. I don't know what's wrong. Can you call Ducky and get here quickly?" Samantha rushed back to the bathroom.

"Of course. Did she eat anything bad?" Tony asked getting his stuff together rushing around his apartment.

"Not that I know of. We were just doing our nails and talking. Then she ran to the bathroom throwing up." Samantha said rubbing Ziva's back

"Ok, take care of her and I will call Ducky. Be there soon." Tony said and hung up.

Samantha hung up the phone and Ziva stopped throwing up. For now. "Zi, are you ok? Was it the smell of nail polish? I am so sorry-" Ziva cut her off

"Samantha, it is ok. I do not know what is going on but I will be ok." She said as she drunk her water.

There was a knock at the door and Samantha was sure it was Tony. Ziva confirmed it. "Go, it is Tony. That's his knock." Samantha looked at her suspiciously but went.

Samantha opened the door and sure enough, it was Tony and Ducky. When we were walking back, Ziva was throwing up again. The three of them ran to the bathroom. Tony went to get some more water for Ziva while Samantha rubbed Ziva's back, not knowing what to do. Ducky went on checking her head.

Ziva finished and felt dizzy. She tried to sit up but Samantha pushed her back down and said "Unless you want me to shoot you, lay back down."

Ziva glared but agreed. Then she had a question. She saw her phone laying on the bathroom counter and asked Samantha for her phone. Samantha looked confused and gave it to her.

Ziva went through her phone and her mouth dropped. "No" she whispered.

Samantha and Ducky shared a look. No what?

**A/N: Hehehehehe! :) Cliffy! Why do keep thinking today is Sunday? I don't know. But whatever. I know what you guys are thinking. "Finally! She uploaded at a reasonable time!" Lol! I know. It is now 4:11 that I'm finishing this chapter. That's good considering I was distracted for a long time. I'm still at my grandparents and they are so funny. My grandfather keeps getting NCIS, NCIS:LA, CSI and the others confused. Lol. Bless his heart. I won't be able to update until maybe Thursday. NCIS tomorrow and practice on Wednesday.**

**Can you guys guess what's wrong with Ziva? Ehhh. I'm going to let you squirm. :) Favorite line? Read and Review!**

**Thank you for reviewing: Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo, Ncis best, conservativegirl, and K444 :) you guys rock and you are my motivators! See you Thursday**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey everybody! Happy Thursday :D! Today for me was sooooo draining! I will do this chapter and I'm thinking of doing another story :D What do you guys think? Ok, back to the current story, will you guys reviews be correct? We shall see in a few! Somebody asked was there any spoilers in this story. Um, if this will be in a future episode then MAYBE! But as of now, nope! On with the story my lovely readers! See you guys at the end of the chapter! *waves***

**Disclaimer: Now, if it were mine, would I be writing stories on FanFiction? No? Oh alright then.**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'HELP!'_

_There was a knock at the door and Samantha was sure it was Tony. Ziva confirmed it. "Go, it is Tony. That's his knock." Samantha looked at her suspiciously but went._

_Samantha opened the door and sure enough, it was Tony and Ducky. When we were walking back, Ziva was throwing up again. The three of them ran to the bathroom. Tony went to get some more water for Ziva while Samantha rubbed Ziva's back, not knowing what to do. Ducky went on checking her head._

_Ziva finished and felt dizzy. She tried to sit up but Samantha pushed her back down and said "Unless you want me to shoot you, lay back down."_

_Ziva glared but agreed. Then she had a question. She saw her phone laying on the bathroom counter and asked Samantha for her phone. Samantha looked confused and gave it to her._

_Ziva went through her phone and her mouth dropped. "No" she whispered._

_Samantha and Ducky shared a look. No what?_

Samantha realized it first. She sighed and put her head in her hands. "Ziva?" Samantha asked softly

Ziva started panicking. "NO!" She exclaimed

Ducky then realized it and asked "Can I take your blood Ziva? Just to be sure?"

Ziva nodded "Sure Ducky." She said softly. She was speechless.

Tony then decided to come in the room at that moment with Ziva's water. "Are you ok Zi?" he asked with his eyes showing his concern.

Ziva nodded taking the water from him. "Yes Tony, I am fine. Thank you"

Samantha sat in the background. It wasn't her place to say anything so she didn't. Unless she absolutely had to.

Tony saw Samantha's silence. "Something wrong Sam?" He asked concerned.

Samantha shook her head "I just was thinking what she could have eaten that was bad." She lied easily. She silently promised herself that she wouldn't put Ziva on the spot. It was her story to tell.

_**ZIVA'S POV**_

What was I thinking? It was just a stupid mistake. When Tony and Ducky left, Samantha looked at me and asked "Who?"

I hung my head "Ray."

Samantha looked confused. "Who is Ray?" She asked me. Obviously nobody told her about Ray. "He is my ex-boyfriend. He murdered somebody innocent. But this possible child is innocent. I have to tell him!" I started to get up but not without Samantha's help.

"How about we found out the results first and then we tell him?" Samantha suggested to me. I agreed.

This will be a long night.

_**SAMANTHA'S POV**_

I can't believe that Ziva could be pregnant with her ex-boyfriend's baby. As Ziva tells me the story about Ray and their history, my conclusion is that he is a loser. I could tell that Ziva really cared for him. All he did was break her heart and lied to her.

"Sam?" Ziva asked bringing me out of my day-dream. "Huh?" I asked

"Are you ok? You seemed like you zonked out." Ziva asked concerned.

"Ziva, it's zoned out." I said chuckling. How long as she been in America again?

She scuffed. "Same difference." And we both laughed.

We suddenly got tired after we didn't get a call from Ducky.

_**THE NEXT MORNING STILL IN SAMANTHA'S POV**_

I have never been much of a morning person. I was sort of grumpy when I woke up and I heard movement. But I saw the bathroom light on and I heard the sound of somebody throwing up. Ziva. I got up quickly to get some water. I got the water and quickly walked back to the bathroom. Ziva must have knew I was coming because she left the door unlocked. I opened the door and she was just finishing vomiting. I gave her the water. "Sorry if I woke you." She said as she drunk the water

"Ziva please. I'd rather wake up to you throwing up than wake up and you are passed out. It's honestly fine." I said.

Ziva's phone was ringing on her nightstand and I stood up to go get it. I saw that it was Ducky. I ran back to the bathroom and answered the phone while putting it on speaker. "Hello Ducky!" We both said together

"Hello Samantha and Ziva! How are you ladies doing today?" The charming Scottish doctor asked

"We are great Ducky. Do you have the results?" Ziva asked impatiently

"Why yes I do my dear. You are definitely pregnant. You are about 8 weeks along. Is that about right?" Ducky asked.

"Um, yes. That is about right." Ziva said biting her lip.

"Ok. I want you to go to a doctor to make sure everything is fine. And your estrogen levels are very high. So it's a possibility that you are carrying twins." Ducky stated.

Me and Ziva's mouths dropped. Twins? "Are sure Ducky?" I asked

"I am sure my dear. Ziva, go to a doctor immediately." Ducky said.

"Ok Ducky, we will see you later." Ziva said and she hung up the phone.

She looked at me and sighed. "Really? Twins Samantha? I don't think I could do it." And she started to cry. Oh goody, the hormones are starting to kick in. So I did what I knew how to do, comfort her. I hugged her and she started shaking. I just held her for about 10 minutes and then she fell asleep. I sighed. I decided to pick her up place her into her bed. She was lighter than I thought. Since I was wide awake from the drama this morning, I decided to go cook breakfast for Ziva and I. I went into the kitchen and I remembered that eggs are good for pregnant women. So why not cook eggs?

_**ZIVA'S POV**_

I woke up in my bed. I do not remember walking to my bed so Samantha must have carried me to my bed. I smell breakfast and it smelled delicious. Pregnant. I was pregnant. I am no longer looking after just my life. But now I am looking after another life. Possibly two lives. I went to use the restroom and I opened my bedroom door. I followed the wonderful scent into the kitchen. To my surprise, it was Samantha making breakfast listening to her IPod singing to the top of her lungs.

_You were worth waiting for_

_You the one that I adore_

_Hold on to you tight_

_For once in my life _

"AHHHH!" Samantha shouted startled. I just chuckled to myself. Yup, I still got it. She took out her earphones and playfully glared at me. "Oh Ziva, you are so mean!" Samantha said laughing

I started laughing too. "What did you make for breakfast?" I suddenly asked. I was suddenly famished.

Samantha started chuckling. "Straight down to business, are we Mama-to-be? I cooked eggs, toast, and I cut up some fruit with some orange juice and some yogurt. Eat up!" Samantha said

I was so grateful for this. She could have gone back to sleep and I would have made breakfast but it was the other way around. She was so supportive and not judgmental . I greatly appreciated her efforts. She and Tali would have been great friends.

"Thank you Samantha, I really appreciate it. You have done so much, you do not understand how much this means to me." I started getting teary eyed. Really? I am crying over the smallest things.

Samantha gave me a hug, "Shhh. Ziva don't cry. Let's finish our breakfast and go to the doctor. Ok?" She suggested. I nodded. This is the second time I took advice from a teenager in less than 24 hours.

After breakfast, we showered and got dressed to go to the doctor's office. Tony called to see if I was alright but I did not tell him that I was pregnant. Who could go to their partner/best friend that you are pregnant by their ex-boyfriend which he could not stand? As Samantha pointed out, he is going to notice a change in me. I agree with her but I do not want to tell him just yet. The news was just too hard for myself to digest.

We were sitting in the doctor's office and I could not stop fidgeting. Samantha was on her phone playing a game. She must have sensed me staring at her because she turned her head and she saw my eyes on her phone. I needed a distraction. She smiled and gave me her phone and she took out her IPod and started playing another game. We were occupied for about 20 minutes and then the nurse called my name "Ziva Dah-veed?" I was shocked that she pronounced my name right. Samantha and I stood up and went in the back.

The nurse smiled at us and said "The doctor will be in here in a few. Just get comfortable." And with that, she closed the door. Samantha asked me "Are you nervous Mama?" She has been calling me that since this morning but I guess I could use the practice.

"Terrified. I do not know what to expect." I said with a nervous laugh. Samantha smiled warmly at me.

"Don't worry Ziva. You will be an AMAZING mother. You will get the hang of it." Samantha encouraged me.

Before I could say anything, the door opened and it was my doctor. "Hello, my name is Jenna Scout and I will be your doctor throughout your pregnancy." She said with a big smile. She was about in her later 40's, early 50's. She looked wise and passionate about her job. I found it easy for her to trust Jenna. She shook her hand.

"So let's get down to business, shall we? Ok Ziva, when was your last period?"

I told her the date.

Jenna was writing down the date. "Ok, So, let's get this ultrasound in!" She said happily.

I laid down and lifted up my shirt. And Jenna put the object on my stomach. "There's Baby A, and there's Baby B. Congrats! You are definitely pregnant with twins. They look healthy and they are identical and you have no medical history correct?" Jenna asked me.

I shook her head. "No I do not. Neither does the father."

Jenna nodded her head. "Well, you are about 8 weeks along. You can't quite hear the heartbeats yet. At your next appointment you will be able to hear it. Do you want pictures?" Jenna then asked. I could not speak. My babies. My twin identical babies. Wow. Thank goodness that Samantha spoke up for me. "Yes she would. Thank you."

Jenna gave me a paper towel to wipe my stomach with the blue 'goo' and printed the pictures. "The pictures will be at the front desks when you leave. Now Ziva, I am going to write you some prenatal vitamins and some anti-nausea medicine." Jenna said. I took them still in shock and Samantha grabbed my hand. "Let's go Mama! We've got to feed the baby ninjas!" She teased. I rolled my eyes and got the pictures.

As we got in the car, Samantha turned to me and said "We should tell Tony." I sighed but I agreed. But first, we got some food to eat. I got some yogurt and a banana while Samantha got some chips and a water. We pulled up to Tony's place and knocked on his door. He opened it quickly, too quickly for my liking. "Hey Zi! Hey Sam!" He said with a smile. He must be in a great mood today. I hope this news won't ruin it.

**A/N: Minor cliffy :) Hehe well, you guys who guessed she was pregnant was right! I know it was obvious though but what the heck! I thought 'Psyched Out' was a Gibbs-y episode :) I liked it. Lol. Jamie Lee Curtis hitting on Gibbs. Go head! Lol! Can't wait until next weeks episode.**

**Any ideas for baby names :D boy or girl, I don't care. I just love hearing you guys opinions. How do you think Tony will react? :O! Oh yeah, the other day, I learned a new word confuzzled. It's confused and puzzled put together :D. It is MissLozzieB word :) I thought it was just so cute I just had to share my expansion in vocabulary**

**Thank you for reviewing Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo, conservativegirl, K444, and drummss for reviewing! You guys are my motivators! See you guys Saturday!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys! How did you guys like the last chapter? In this chapter, we are going to observe the team's reactions :) Exciting huh? Ok, remember that story I said that I wanted to do? Well, it's up! It's called 'This Time' a one-shot of Ziva's thoughts about the whole Ray situation. Go read and review! :) You guys will LOVE it! Any twin boy or girl names? I have one suggestion already and I have some ideas. Ok, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Samantha, Marcus, and Ziva's mini ninjas :D Not enough to buy NCIS though :/**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'HELP!'_

_I took them still in shock and Samantha grabbed my hand. "Let's go Mama! We've got to feed the baby ninjas!" She teased. I rolled my eyes and got the pictures._

_As we got in the car, Samantha turned to me and said "We should tell Tony." I sighed but I agreed. But first, we got some food to eat. I got some yogurt and a banana while Samantha got some chips and a water. We pulled up to Tony's place and knocked on his door. He opened it quickly, too quickly for my liking. "Hey Zi! Hey Sam!" He said with a smile. He must be in a great mood today. I hope this news won't ruin it._

"Well, come in!" Tony exclaimed. I took a deep breath and we walked into his apartment. Samantha and I walked straight towards the couch. She sat in the chair and I sat in the love seat. "Can I get you guys anything? Water or something?" He asked. We both shook our heads.

He sat down next to me and smiled. "So what's up with you guys?"

_SAMANTHA'S POV_

When Tony asked us his question, I looked at Ziva and Ziva looked down in her lap. Tony saw this and asked "What's going on?"

We both stayed silent. I promised that she was going to tell him. Not I. It was her story to tell and he was her partner.

"Zi? Sam? Can you guys talk to me?" He asked concerned. What was going on?

I saw Ziva take a deep breath. "Tony, can you promise not to judge me from my decisions? No matter what?" She asked as she looked up to him. I know that she probably has tears in her eyes.

"I promise Zi. I will never judge you. You know that." Tony said stroking her cheek lovingly. Ziva looked back at me for encouragement. "Go. Tell him."

Ziva turned back around and faced him. With one tear trailing down her face. She finally said "I am pregnant." She sobbed and pulled her knees up to her chest. She felt really vulnerable as I could imagine. Tony just sat there with his mouth opened. I threw my empty water at him. "Tony!" I hissed as I got up to comfort Ziva.

_TONY'S POV_

My mouth just dropped. Ziva is pregnant? Stay calm DiNozzo. Who's the father? I bet it's Ray? Ziva is not the type to sleep around a lot. My shock turned into jealousy. She was pregnant by a loser. Someone who she was waiting for while he was gone without any contact. That's when Samantha threw her empty water bottle at me and that brought me out of my day-dream. I looked down at Ziva crying and she does look tired and pale. She got up at ran to the bathroom to throw up. Samantha followed her and I got some water and saltine crackers. The whole time, I was thinking, that should be my child.

_ZIVA'S POV_

After I told Tony I was pregnant, I just fell apart. I feel so ashamed and he did not even respond. Maybe it was a bad idea telling him. After I finished throwing up, Samantha was right there with a wet face cloth and Tony came in with some crackers and some water. I could not even make eye contact with him because I am sure that he was disgusted.

"Mama, are you ok?" Samantha asked after 5 minutes in silence.

I nodded my head "I am fine Samantha. Thanks." I tried to get up but I felt dizzy and I stumbled. Samantha and Tony saw this and caught me. "Let's go Sam" I said.

Samantha looked at me shocked. "Um, no Ziva. We are staying here. Go lay down in Tony's room and take a nap. Then we will leave. C'mon Mama." Sam said sternly. Tony and Sam helped me back to Tony's room and put me to bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep. I guess pregnancy makes me exhausted.

_SAMANTHA'S POV_

As Tony and I tuck Ziva in, I saw Tony's eyes. He looked like he regretted something. We walked out of the room and closed the door. As soon as we closed the door, I hit Tony's arm (since I can't reach his head.) and hissed "What is wrong with you! She was terrified. And you didn't even RESPOND!"

Tony had that same look in his eyes and stayed silent. "Tony? Are you regretting something? You have that regretful look. What's going through you head?" I asked softly as we moved towards the couch.

Tony sighed and looked at me. "Sam, I love Ziva. That kid should be mine. Not Ray's who never calls for seven weeks and comes out of the blue and proposes and acts like everything is all fine and dandy. That's not fair." He finally says

I smile. Finally he said something. "Tony, I understand how you feel but Ziva needs you. Tell her and show her!"

"But how?" Tony asked shyly.

I smiled again "Just show her. Cherish her. How about we make something to eat in about half an hour? Ziva will wake up to the smell of food." I suggested and he nodded.

"Is the baby healthy?" Tony then asked me. I nodded my head

"Both babies are healthy Tony." I said with a smile. Tony looked up at me quickly.

"She's having twins?" Tony asked in shock

I nodded my head. "Yes, they are identical and they are healthy. I have the pictures right here." I went through my wallet and showed him the pictures. He traced his finger over the picture. He was in absolute awe.

"Wow." He whispered.

I smiled at him. "Keep it. She has gotten a lot of pictures." He smiled and put it in his wallet.

We spent the half an hour talking. I looked at the time and got up and headed to Tony's kitchen. Thank goodness he went to the grocery store recently. I saw that he had some pasta. Pasta is good for the baby and I love pasta anyway. It's a win-win situation. So I got out a pan and started cooking some pasta.

Tony saw that I was cooking pasta and he got out some lettuce and started making a salad. "Whoa. Tony DiNozzo making a salad? Wait, having a salad in his fridge? Wow? I'd never thought that I would see the day." I teased. Tony rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Yes, I am going to start eating healthy." Tony said

I shook my head and started laughing. I started singing while I was cooking. Old habits die hard. If it's too quiet in the room, I will start singing the first thing that comes to mind. Tony apparently knew the song and started singing. I turned and looked at him. I had no idea he knew how to sing.

After I finished the pasta, I got some cucumbers and tomatoes out and started cutting them up. Sure enough, you hear Ziva's feet padding against the hardwood floor. I did not even need to turn around to know that it was her. "Hey Mama!" I said cheerfully

Tony looked up and saw that my back was turned and saw Ziva there. "How did you know that it was Ziva?" Tony asked curiously

I shrugged. "I know how she walks. Light-footed. And she has no shoes on." Tony turned to look at Ziva's feet. Sure enough, she was bare-footed.

Ziva smirked and asked "What are you guys cooking?" She looks over my shoulder.

"Well Mama, we are making salad and pasta salad." I put the seasoning on the pasta salad and the dressing.

I grabbed three plates and said _"Il pranzo è pronto ragazzi" _

Tony and Ziva looked at me floored. "You speak Italian?" They asked.

I shook my head. "Nope, Marcus knows Italian, ASL, and English while I know Spanish, ASL, and English. He taught me some Italian and I taught him some Spanish."

They laughed. "Nice trade on." Ziva said

"Zi, it's trade off. Nice trade off."

Ziva dismissed it. "Whatever let's eat."

_**AFTER LUNCH**_

We sat and talked throughout dinner. Tony and Ziva loved my pasta salad. I have to give them the recipe sometime.

After they finished, I was "forced" out of the kitchen while Tony and Ziva does the dishes. So I sat and watched one of my favorite shows '_Snapped_' I didn't realize that I fell asleep during the break.

_ZIVA'S POV_

After I finish washing the dishes with Tony, I look to see Samantha is asleep on the couch. She looks flat in exhausted. Or was it flat out exhausted? Whatever. I am imagining my kids in about 14 years. I hope they are girls. They seem much more fun and they sometimes have more common sense. Tony came up behind me and I turned around. His green eyes were calm. "How does it feel to be pregnant?" He asked with slight jealousy in his voice. I chose to ignore it. "It feels, I do not know how to describe it. I always wanted kids but not in this situation." I explained.

I am waiting for his reaction. "So Ray is the father?" He spat. The exact reaction I was expecting earlier.

"Yes, he is the father Tony. I'm not the type to sleep around and you know that." I hissed back at him. Is he trying to test me?

"But I didn't know that you slept with Ray. Of all people! Ray! You could do better Ziva!" He argued. I know he did not just go there.

"Like you slept with EJ? Hm? Of all people? Her!" My hormones are getting the best of me. I have never felt so angry, ever.

"You LET him walk over you. EJ and I just grew apart! He was using you Ziva!" Tony yelled. I did not realize that Samantha woke up. But she must have saw that we were arguing and decided to stay out of it.

"Like you fell in love with Jeanne? UNDERCOVER! You can't help who you have feelings for Tony!" I argued back.

"Like you loved Rivkin?" Tony spat and his face was turning red.

"I have never loved Michael," I said but I was interrupted by Tony

"Because he used you!" He yelled.

Samantha got up quickly and quietly and she saw the looks in our eyes.

"HEY! You guys know that I don't like being woken up from my naps. Especially when two people are arguing. What is going on here?" She said

Both of us were silent staring at each other with fire in our eyes.

"Ziva. Let's just go! Before you guys kill each other." Samantha suggested fiercely and grabbed my hand. "And Tony, we will talk about this later." She said as we walked out.

As we got in the car, Samantha faced me and asked "What happened back there?" she asked sharply

I shook my head "I do not wish to discuss it now. We must tell Gibbs about my pregnancy."

Samantha sighed but agreed.

We pulled up to Gibbs house and of course, the door is opened and we headed down to the basement. I was not surprised that he was building another boat. Samantha looked confused and asked me "How does he get the boat out?" I chuckled. I had no idea either.

Gibbs looked up "Ziver, Sam." We nodded as our greeting. He grabbed two chairs and smiled at us. Samantha smiled but I didn't smile back. I am telling my father figure that I'm pregnant with m ex-boyfriend who is in prison?

"Ziver, what's wrong?" Gibbs asked concerned.

I looked up and I said "Gibbs, I am pregnant. Ray is the father." It was much easier coming out the 2nd time. Gibbs smiled but I could tell that he was feeling sorry for me. "Congrats Ziver. How far along are ya?"

"About 8 weeks. I am having twins. I went through my wallet and gave him a picture. He smiled at his soon to be grandchildren. "Gibbs, will you act as their grandfather?" I saw him smile a little more and he gave me a kiss on the forehead "I will be honored."

I beamed and looked at Samantha. She smiled at the both of us and said "Sorry to interrupt this beautiful moment but we have to go tell McGee and Abby." We both laughed at her.

"Yes, Samantha is right, I must go now Gibbs." I gave him a hug and walked up to the stairs.

When we got in the car, I saw that I have 3 missed calls. All from Tony. I decided to ignore them and drive over to Abby's house. It was about a 10 minute drive from Gibbs to her house.

When we got there, we saw McGee's car parked there as well. Samantha and I exchanged a knowing smirk and decided to keep on with the plan. It will be easier to tell them together anyway.

Samantha rang the door bell and Abby's doorbell sounds like bats. We both looked at each other wondering was that really her doorbell. "Coming!" we heard Abby say.

When she opened the door, we saw she was dressed in her original attire, black skinny jeans, black platforms, and a skull black shirt. She wore a smile on her face. 'Hi guys!" She gave both of us an 'Abby hug'.

"Hello Abby." I said to her. "Hello McGee!" I said even though I cannot even see him. Abby's face looked shocked.

"How did you guys know that Timmy was here?" She asked. Samantha and I stared at each other and smirked. "His car is parked in front Abs." Samantha said chuckling.

Abby smiled. "Oh, well come in! What brings you to Abby's humble home?" she asked.

I smiled and said "I'm pregnant Abby. I am having twins." Abby squealed and gave me a hug. That's when McGee came in and asked "Ziva? You're pregnant?" I nodded my head and he gave me a brotherly hug. "Congrats Ziva!"

"But wait, the babies can't be Tony's so it's… Oh my gosh. I am sorry Ziva. The babies are Ray's?" Abby asked.

I nodded my head. "It is fine. My babies are healthy and I am glad for it."

Abby nodded and hugged me again, this time softer. "Oh Ziva! Can I be the godmother pleaseeeeeeee!" She begged. I chuckled at her.

"Of course you can be Abby." I said smiling at her and I gave her and Tim a picture of the sonogram.

"You know that we have your back 100% Ziva right? We will be there. No matter what." McGee said.

I smiled with tears forming in my eyes. I nodded my head "Thank you McGee and Abby."

"Oh Ziva, don't cry." Abby said

"It's these stupid hormones." I murmured and Samantha laughed at me

"How did Tony take the news?" Abby bounced excitedly.

My tears immediately turned into anger. "I do not wish to discuss it." I manage to get out. I felt like I was going to explode. He said all of those rude things.

Abby's eyes turned to Samantha. Samantha put up her hands in mock surrender saying "I was asleep half of the time. They were just arguing over something stupid."

Abby nodded her head and suggested "How about we go out to eat?"

I did not realize how hungry I was until she said something.

"Of course Abby! Let's go!" I said getting up off of the couch.

Samantha chuckled behind me. "Where would you want to go Mama?"

I thought about it. I remember this place that Tony and I go to sometimes for lunch. Tony. The fight we had was still going through my head.

"_But I didn't know that you slept with Ray. Of all people! Ray! You could do better Ziva!" _His voice echoed. I pushed those thoughts aside and said "I know this great Deli nearby." The trio nodded.

Samantha said "Let's go! Mama has some mini ninjas to feed!" Abby and McGee laughed at her.

I can get used to being called 'Mama'. A few more months and I will be a mother.

**A/N: How did you guys like this chapter? Tony was being a bit immature now was he? I had to make him jealous in this chapter. It would have been no fun making him be all happy and agree with it :P Sorry, I am kind of evil. Lol. I am baby-sitting tonight and I have practice tomorrow. This week coming up, I will be SUPER busy. I have a competition next weekend and I may have practice a lot coming up. It will be worth it though. But I won't be able to update this story as frequently as I would like. But don't forget that I still love you guys!**

**Any baby name suggestions? Boys or girls. I know what she is having but I just need some adorable names. I have also been thinking, should I make a sequel to this? I'm not sure. But I am considering it. :) I will more than likely see you tomorrow :) Don't forget to read and review!**

**Thanks for reviewing Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo, conservativegirl, Mizz Awesome, and Ncis Best. You guys are awesome and my motivators! Don't forget to check out my other story! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Am I updating twice in a day? Maybe! :D Ok, Since Tony was so cruel to Ziva, I think I'm going to make him nice this chapter. That is if he cooperates with me :) Oh, and "Il pranzo è pronto ragazzi" means "lunch is ready guys" in Italian :)**

**Any baby name suggestions for the twins? I have two already! :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS, would I be writing fanfics? O_o *rolls eyes***

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'HELP!'_

_Abby nodded her head and suggested "How about we go out to eat?"_

_I did not realize how hungry I was until she said something._

_"Of course Abby! Let's go!" I said getting up off of the couch._

_Samantha chuckled behind me. "Where would you want to go Mama?"_

_I thought about it. I remember this place that Tony and I go to sometimes for lunch. Tony. The fight we had was still going through my head._

_"But I didn't know that you slept with Ray. Of all people! Ray! You could do better Ziva!" His voice echoed. I pushed those thoughts aside and said "I know this great Deli nearby." The trio nodded._

_Samantha said "Let's go! Mama has some mini ninjas to feed!" Abby and McGee laughed at her._

_I can get used to being called 'Mama'. A few more months and I will be a mother._

We drove to the deli about 15 minutes away from Abby's house. McGee, Abby, Samantha and I all got out and headed in.

McGee, being the amazing person he is, said "It's on me guys. We haven't hung out in a while." Abby and I agreed. We haven't been hanging out recently.

For dinner, I got a Philly cheese steak sub, Samantha got a salad, and McGee and Abby got a toasted sub.

The meal was passed with laughter. We mainly laughed at Samantha. She was so silly. Abby and McGee see how well I get along with her.

_SAMANTHA'S POV_

Right now, this dinner is so funny. I love making people smile and laugh.

The whole table is laughing hysterically. We were laughing for about 10 minutes. My phone rang and I saw it was Tony. I excused myself from the table and went outside and answered my phone. "What do you want?" I spat into the phone.

I heard Tony sigh _"Can you tell Ziva that I'm sorry? She's not answering her phone? Where are you guys anyway?"_

"Tony, she is so upset with you right now. She thought that you would support her. Not just put her down. Did you realize that she is going to be a single parent raising twins? She may not be alone because of NCIS but she was depending on you, Tony! She loves you and now she thinks that you don't love her anymore. She thinks that I was lying to her. She thinks that you don't love her at all!" I almost wanted to scream. Does he realize how badly he hurt her?

Tony sighed again _"If she will let me, I will act as their father. They will either be Daddy's little Princesses or Father's favorite sport star. Ziva will never be alone. I just need her to forgive me. Is that too much to ask Sam?"_

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Tony, this is ridiculous. Why were you two arguing anyway? I was awoken from my beautiful nap to hear two lovebirds arguing. Not a nice wake-up call."

"_I said some things that I shouldn't have. I didn't mean them. I was just jealous and angry."_

"You know Tony, Ziva was not happy when she found out either. She said it was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened. But your argument just made matters worse. You know that was not fair. And she is severely hormonal anyway." I turned around and looked back at Ziva, McGee, and Abby. They were all laughing and Ziva looked happy. I turned back around "Tony, it was just one night. But this is a blessing in disguise. This pregnancy was meant to happen to bring you two together. You screwed up once, don't screw it up another time." I said and hung up the phone.

I walked back inside and mustered a smile on my face. Ziva asked "was that Marcus?" with a knowing smirk from all three of them. I smiled and shook my head. "Nope. It is not important." I said

They all nodded their heads and continued eating and talking.

After dinner, we all decided it was time to go home. We all gave each other hugs and went our separate ways. As we got in the car, Ziva turned to me "Are you ok? You have been acting strange since that phone call." She asked

I shook my head. "It is not important. What were you and Tony fighting about earlier?" I changed the subject. I needed to know what really happened.

Ziva sighed "Tony, I don't even know what happened. Honestly we were fine one minute and we just started arguing the next."

I looked out of the window. It was starting to storm. For some reason, I love thunderstorms. It calms my nerves. I was about to say something to Ziva but the look on her face kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to upset her even more.

When we arrived at Ziva's house, we decided to talk about, 'personal' issues. Ziva showered first and I got some snacks out for us. It was probably going to be a long night.

Ziva in and out of the shower in 20 minutes. I was out in 30 minutes. One of the quickest showers I have taken in a while.

When we got dressed in our pajamas, we began talking. We discussed pretty much everything that happened within our lifetime. We laughed and we cried. It was a very nice bonding talk. I understand her a little better. Like why she has trust issues and things like that. At around 2 in the morning, we decided to finally crash. We said our goodnights and we went off to bed.

I woke up around 6 in the morning to Ziva being sick. I rushed around to get her water and her crackers and found her back in bed. I woke her up and whispered "Ziva? Time to wakey wakey." Ziva groaned. I chuckled. "Ziva, wake up! We have to go tell Ray about the babies and we need to go to the hospital to see my parents." She groaned again. "5 more minutes." She murmured incoherently. I laughed.

"Ok Mama." I said walking out of the room. I placed her crackers and water on her nightstand just in case she wanted it.

I was hungry so I decided to make us breakfast. I was not in the mood to make a big breakfast so I decided to go easy today. Cereal, toast, yogurt, and orange juice for the both of us. I eat yogurt every morning anyway.

I woke Ziva up about an hour later. I let her eat her breakfast while I got in the shower. After I got out, Ziva finished her breakfast and back in bed. I woke her up and I told her to get in the shower. She sleepily walked to the bathroom and got in the shower. I got dressed, did my hair and my make-up and I got my jewelry. Ziva finished and I was all ready.

About 10 minutes later, we were visiting the prison to tell Ray that Ziva was pregnant. She did not want me in there so I let her go do it alone. About 10 minutes later, Ziva's face looked flushed and she looked angry. I'm guessing the news did not go so great.

We did not say a word when we got back to the car. She did not look like she wanted to be bothered. So it was an uncomfortable silence driving to the hospital. As we got into the parking lot, Ziva turned to me and asked "Do you think that Tony would be a father figure for the babies, no matter what?"

I immediately nodded my head. "Ziva, he will love them no matter what. He would be a great father to him." She nodded and stated

"Do not have kids, ever." I chuckled "I don't even want any." She chuckled unfastened her seatbelt and got out of the car.

We walked in to the hospital and walked directly into the direction of my parents room.

We ran into one of the doctors and she stopped me. "Miss Washington! We were just about to call you. You must know that…"

**A/N: Hehehehehehehehehehehe! I know, I know I am evil but I could not help myself. You guys haven't had a major cliffy in a while. So why not! :D Lol I love you guys! :) I will be updating tomorrow. Don't worry. Will it be a sad chapter? A happy one? I don't know Oh yeah, did you guys know that Michael Weatherly is having a baby girl on the way? :D Congrats dude! I bet she will be BEAUTIFUL! I can't wait.**

**Any names for the twins? I got 3 so far! :D**

**Thanks for reviewing K444 and conservativegirl. You guys are awesome as always! :)**

**And 40 reviews? Awesome :D Thanks so much. Continue to review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys! Today, I am drained. When I got home, I went straight to sleep on my floor. It was a beautiful nap! :) Lol. But now I'm hungry :/ that is going to change soon. This may be a depressing chapter at first but it's probably going to end a happy chapter. Or not. I'm in a dark mood. Hehehehehe! *evil laughs*Ok, on with the story! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Maybe I could cook for the producers and we could discuss a deal. Lol. Epic fail!**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'HELP!'_

_About 10 minutes later, we were visiting the prison to tell Ray that Ziva was pregnant. She did not want me in there so I let her go do it alone. About 10 minutes later, Ziva's face looked flushed and she looked angry. I'm guessing the news did not go so great._

_We did not say a word when we got back to the car. She did not look like she wanted to be bothered. So it was an uncomfortable silence driving to the hospital. As we got into the parking lot, Ziva turned to me and asked "Do you think that Tony would be a father figure for the babies, no matter what?"_

_I immediately nodded my head. "Ziva, he will love them no matter what. He would be a great father to him." She nodded and stated_

_"Do not have kids, ever." I chuckled "I don't even want any." She chuckled unfastened her seatbelt and got out of the car._

_We walked in to the hospital and walked directly into the direction of my parents room._

_We ran into one of the doctors and she stopped me. "Miss Washington! We were just about to call you. You must know that…"_

I started to hold my breath. Is everything ok? "… Your mother is awake. She won't be awake for long. You can go see her now." The doctor said with a straight face. I could tell it was something he wasn't telling me.

"What else is it Doctor? Are my parents going to be ok?" I asked with tears in my eyes. What is he not telling me?

"Miss Washington, your mother may have brain damage since she has flat-lined multiple times." The Doctor said.

I was in shock. My mother may have brain damage. "How severe is it? Will she disabled or something." I asked

The doctor sighed "She is having headaches and she says she feels dizzy. There is a possibility that when she goes to sleep, she won't wake up" He said with a sympathetic look on his face.

I wanted to scream and throw a fit in this hospital. But I had to contain myself in public. "What about my father? Is he going to be ok?"

The doctor sighed again. Not good news at all. "His chances of survival are still slim. We found it so late. His form of cancer is really aggressive."

At this point, I just want to cry. But I had to keep myself together. "Can I go see them?" I asked

The doctor nodded his head. "Just be really quiet."

Ziva and I nodded. We walked down the hall into my parent's room. I opened the door slowly and I see my mother awake looking out of the window. She turned to me and she looked like she wanted to burst into tears. "Mommy?" I whispered

She nodded her head. "The one and only, baby." I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Please don't cry Mommy. Please don't cry. It will make your headache worse" I said jokingly

She chuckled. Gosh, I missed her chuckle. "I missed you so much." I said and in response she ran her fingers through my hair.

We pulled apart from our hug and I told her "I love you so much Ma."

"I love you too baby girl" She said with a smile on her face. I missed her smile too. I missed everything about her.

My mom looked over my shoulder and saw Ziva standing in the corner with a smile on their faces.

"Hello, my name is Shelby Hope. And you are…" My mother introduced herself holding out her hand to shake Ziva's hand

"Hello Mrs. Shelby Hope. My name is Ziva David. I am with NCIS and Samantha was in my protective custody." Ziva introduced herself shaking her hand.

"Thank you Ziva so much for looking after Sam. You seem very nice." My mother complimented.

Ziva smiled in response. "Thank you. Samantha has been an absolute pleasure to have. She is really fun to be around. She has helped a lot."

My mother smiled. "Ziva, you look sort of tired. Do you want to lie down or something?" My mother asked. She has always been genuinely concerned about everybody around her.

Ziva shook her head. "I am fine. Thank you" She said as her hand stole her stomach.

My mom saw this and smiled. "Ziva, are you pregnant?"

Ziva smiled and nodded "Yes, I am."

My mother smiled. She loved kids. She walked over to Ziva and gave her a hug "Congrats Ziva. How far along are you? Girl or boy?" She asked excitedly

Ziva smiled. She said "Twins. We are not sure on the gender yet and I am about 8 weeks along."

I could tell that my mother was about to load her with questions so I decided to intervene.

"Ok Mom. How about we all sit down and relax." I suggested. I know how she gets when she gets excited. But that's why everybody loves her.

So for the next hour, we talked about anything and everything. Ziva and my mother immediately got along. But then again, my mother is really easy to get along with. She is very friendly. That's where I got my kindness from. My father is a sweetheart to. Don't get me wrong, but a lot of people say I act like my mother.

I got up and excused myself went to my father's room since the doctors moved him to the room next door. I saw him and he was still sleep. He still looks sick.

I went over to his bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I love you Daddy." I could have sworn that I saw a small smile come across his face. I smiled and I walked out of the room and walked back to my mother's room. My mother and Ziva were laughing at something. The scene made me smile. I love Ziva like a sister or aunt. Or even cousin. I love my mother. I enjoy seeing my loved ones happy.

_**3 HOURS LATER**_

About 3 hours later, my mother felt tired and decided to go to bed. I gave my mother the biggest hug I could give. "I love you Mommy! Don't let the bed bugs bite!" I said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

My mom smiled "I love you too, baby girl. Ziva, thank you so much for looking after Samantha. My husband and I appreciate it." My mother said

Ziva nodded her head "It is no problem. She is an amazing girl."

My mother and I beamed. "Thanks" we both said.

"Good luck on the twins Ziva." My mother then remembered.

"Thank you Shelby." Ziva said with a smile.

We walked out of the room and we walked out of the hospital. "Mama, are you hungry?" I asked as I texted Marcus. Maybe he and Tony could come by or something.

Ziva nodded "I am starving! How about we go to Applebee's?" She suggested. I agreed.

"Sure why not?" I stated. Marcus texted me back saying that he and Tony are going to meet us. It will be a working out dinner. I told Marcus about Tony's and Ziva's fight. We need them to get back to talking at least.

Applebee's is like 10 minutes away from the hospital and we got there first. "How many is in your party?" The host asked.

Ziva answered "Two please." I couldn't say that a table for 4 because she would have became suspicious. "Can we have a booth please?" The host nodded

The host led us to our table and said "Your waiter will be here shortly." He gave us the menus and left.

We looked over the menu in silence. I already knew what I wanted. I love the Cajun Shrimp Pasta. I always get it when I come here.

Marcus texted me saying that they are here and I tell him to come find us on the right side of the restaurant. They arrived about 5 minutes later.

"Hey Marcus!" I said acting like I wasn't expecting him. Ziva needs to know that this was not planned at all. I gave him a kiss.

"Hey Sam." He smiled at me.

Ziva smiled at Marcus. "Hello Marcus." She said

"Hey Zi! Congrats on the twins." He said. He obviously found out by Tony because I sure didn't tell him.

Ziva smiled. "Thank you Marcus."

"Oh, hi Tony." I said, seeing him standing sort of awkward in the situation.

"Hey Sam. Hey Zi." Tony said kind of awkwardly, running his hand through his head.

"Hello Tony." Ziva said calmly.

There was an awkward silence there for a good few minutes. I finally could not take it. "Hey, um, I will go to the bathroom to wash my hands. If the waiter comes back, just tell him I want a Sprite and the Cajun Shrimp Pasta." I told the last part to Marcus. He knows my usual.

He nodded his head. Ziva got up to follow me. "I have to use the restroom also." She said

When we got into the bathroom, Ziva immediately hissed at me, "What is he doing here?"

Trying to play along with my plan, I said "I don't know Ziva. I wasn't expecting to see Marcus today. And besides, Tony and Marcus are close anyway like you and I are."

Ziva rolled her eyes and went into one of the stalls. I decided to wait for her and I started fixing my hair and make-up.

_MARCUS'S POV_

When Ziva and Samantha left, Tony looked up at me and said "Why are they here?"

I shrugged, going along with Samantha's plan "I don't know. I was just thinking that we could hang out today for a guy's day out, ya know?"

Tony nodded. "Ziva and I got into a huge fight yesterday. I blew up and she fired back. It was just awful. If I could take the argument back, I would. I said some things that I shouldn't have said."

I was curious. "What was the argument about?"

Tony sighed "I was just jealous. Ziva should be pregnant with my kids. I am jealous of that lying ex-boyfriend of hers. I didn't mean anything I said in that fight. Man, I'm so stupid!" He said, beating himself up.

"Well Tony, you did get into a fight with a pregnant women so of course that was a stupid move. But she thinks you meant everything in that fight. She already feels like these kids are not going to have a father figure in their lives." I stated.

Before he could open his mouth, Ziva and Samantha came back to the table. I'm guessing that their talk was productive. The waiter finally comes to take our order. I ordered a Bacon Cheddar Cheeseburger, Ziva ordered a salad, and Tony ordered a Bourbon Street Steak.

While we waited for our food, the table had periods of uncomfortable silences. Tony and Ziva refused to look at each other and Samantha and I tried to get them to talk but nothing was working. Ugh. This is going to be harder than expected.

About 30 minutes later, we finally got our food. We still ate in silence. Unlike the last dinner we had together. Finally, Samantha snapped because she hates awkward silences.

"Ok! What is with you guys? Hm? You guys have barely said a word to each other! I can't stand these awkward silences! The longer you two are mad at each other, the more damaged your partnership gets. And your friendship. Tony, apologize to Ziva because she feels like she is going through this pregnancy alone. And she needs your assurance that she's not! Ziva, accept Tony's apology please. He is your partner and your best friend and you are letting one SIMPLE fight ruin it all." Samantha said harshly to the two. Tony and Ziva looked shocked. But they knew that she was right.

I continued eating my food. I know that Samantha hates awkward silences. They need to make-up now. She is the peace-maker of many situations.

It was still silent for a few minutes until Tony turned to Ziva. "Zi, I am so sorry about what I said. I know that you don't do those things. I am sorry that I was not supportive at first. I was just in shock and I was jealous. I am jealous because the kids you are carrying are not mine." Tony started off. "Ziva, you are my partner, and my best friend. If you let me, I will be there for the twins as their father. I will be at every ballet recital or every game. I would be there for their first walk and I will be their when they graduate and they walk across the stage to get their diplomas. I will be there."

Ziva looked misty eyed at his apology. "Oh Tony, I accept your apology. I am sorry that I fired right back at you." She said with a tear running down her cheek.

Tony wiped it away tenderly with his thumb. "You have nothing to apologize for."

Samantha and I decided to be over dramatic just for the fun of it. "Oh my goodness! That was soooo beautiful!" Samantha said with a fake sniffle.

"I definitely agree. My eyes are getting foggy!" I said

Tony and Ziva laughed at us. Finally, the tension was broken.

We finished dinner with laughs, touches, and sharing of food (Samantha kept taking my fries so I kept taking her shrimp.)

"Hey! My shrimp are going bye-bye!" Samantha said with a fake pout

"Hey! My fries are going bye-bye!" I said teasing her. She rolled her eyes and we all chuckled.

Samantha's phone rung and she excused herself from the table. I saw the number and I recognized that it was the hospital's number. I had a bad feeling in my stomach about this phone call.

Samantha was facing us and her smile went to an all out shocked look. She dropped her phone and her mouth fell open. I ran over to her as well as Tony and Ziva. "Sam, talk to me." She couldn't say anything

"Sam? What is going on? What is it?" I tried again.

Samantha opened her mouth but she could just sob.

**A/N: Hehe! Another cliffy! Sorry I couldn't help myself. Finally, Tony and Ziva made up right? :) They couldn't be mad at each other for long. I wouldn't let that happen. Ok, I hate to tell you guys this but, I may not be able to update until about Thursday. I am not positive. I am so sorry! I'm doing hair tomorrow, NCIS Tuesday, Practice Wednesday, MAYBE update Thursday, and Practice on Friday with a competition on Saturday and Sunday. So this week is going to be very busy for me :/ But if I don't see you guys on Thursday, wish me luck this weekend! :) I am nervous already. Lol. Read and Review!**

**Any baby names for the twins? I have a few ideas already :) What do you guys think that Ziva would have? Boys or Girls?**

**Thanks for reviewing Mizz Awesome, conservativegirl, and K444. You guys are awesome and my motivators. See you guys soon! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'M BACKKKKKKKKK! :D I know you guys missed me! Hehe! Lol. Ok, so I was trying to update on Thursday… Didn't work out. By the time I finished everything, it was 10 o'clock. It was absolutely pointless. This weekend was very busy. Drama-filled but that's the thrill of cheerleading. Oh, and my other story 'This Time' I had to take down because OBVIOUSLY song-fics are illegal on Fanfiction. Whatever. :P Anywho, let's go on to see what happened to Samantha in this chapter shall we? :) Warning: This will be a depressing chapter. Sorry :P **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Just Samantha, Marcus, and Ziva's twins :) **

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'HELP!'_

_Samantha's phone rung and she excused herself from the table. I saw the number and I recognized that it was the hospital's number. I had a bad feeling in my stomach about this phone call._

_Samantha was facing us and her smile went to an all out shocked look. She dropped her phone and her mouth fell open. I ran over to her as well as Tony and Ziva. "Sam, talk to me." She couldn't say anything_

_"Sam? What is going on? What is it?" I tried again._

_Samantha opened her mouth but she could just sob._

All I could do is hold her. She will talk to me when she gets herself together. I picked her up and Tony and Ziva followed me back to the table. Ziva picked up Samantha's phone and put it in her pocket.

After 5 minutes of crying from Samantha, she finally lifted her head up and looked up at me. I could tell this wasn't good. It was that same look on her face after Gary died. "Sam?"

"My father, the cancer has spread to his bones. He has a short amount of time left. I want to go see him now!" Samantha demanded with tears falling down her cheeks.

Ziva, Tony, and I just sat with our mouths open. Now were almost positive that her dad will die?

Samantha got up from the table (I sat inside just in case she wanted to calm down) and turned to us. "I'm going to the bathroom." She said and she walked away.

I put my head in my hands and sighed. Tony reached out and tapped me. I looked up to see Ziva gone and his eyes are showing genuine concern. "Hey. What are you thinking buddy?" He asked softly.

I sighed. "I'm thinking that I'm about to lose one of the men I see as a father. I didn't have my father really involved in my life. Mr. Washington just kind of took that part in my life."

Tony nodded his head in understanding. "I understand Marcus. My father was not really involved in my life. He thought that money could buy love. It doesn't for me." Tony said looking down.

I nodded my head in understanding. Just another thing we have in common. "Let's go find Ziva and Sam." I said getting up from our seat.

Tony nodded and he had already paid.

_SAMANTHA'S POV_

When I found out about my father, I almost lost it. I just wanted to kick and scream. My father? My daddy? I am a complete Daddy's girl. Whenever my mother says no, I always go to him. I love my father. He tries his best to come to all of my activities. Competitions, recitals, talent shows, everything. He and I have been talking about Universities and he seemed very excited. His little girl is going to be a star and I am going to make him proud.

Here I am, sitting in Ziva's backseat, wondering if the man I call a father will even live to see another day, another year. This was so much to handle. I started crying again. I was silently crying. I don't even think Ziva heard me sniffle. I tried to disguise it because I don't want her worried because she is pregnant. Even though I already know she was worried. I went to sleep in the car with my knees up to my chest, praying my father would be ok.

About 10 minutes later, Ziva nudged my shoulder and brought me out of my horrible nightmare. I woke up startled. "We are at the hospital, Sam." Ziva said quietly.

I nodded and unbuckled my seatbelt. I hopped out of the car and ran to the hospital doors and I ran into my father's room. To my surprise, he is awake. Barely, but awake. "Daddy?" I whispered

My father saw me and smiled weakly. I could tell that he was in pain somewhat. "Hey Lovebug." I tried to hold back my tears.

"Oh Daddy!" I walked to his bed and hugged him and he hugged me back slightly. I couldn't help myself but I started to cry. He rubbed my back trying to soothe me.

"Shh. It will be ok Lovebug. It will be ok." He said. I could hear the uncertainty in his voice. But I'm making this visit to him count. This may be my last encounter with him in my life.

"I'm so sorry for everything I have done wrong. I'm going to make you proud. I'm going to try my best to become a star. I promise Daddy." I repeated over again. I just can't lose my father.

"Sam, you will always make me proud and you are already a star. Just give your personal best. That's all my mother and I ask of you." He said with a stronger smile on his face. This was a the man I love with all of my heart.

"I love you Daddy." I said to him. He smiled again

"I love you too, Samantha. I love you too."

Marcus came after about 15 minutes after I did and we talked with my father. He was making sure that Marcus was treating me right and threatened to kill him if he didn't. Yup, that's my dad. And then Ziva and Tony came in the room with my mother. My mother was very happy to see my father as you can imagine. And my father found out that Ziva was pregnant. He was happy for her and he respected her instantly because she was watching me. Everything was good.

For about the next 2 hours, we talked about anything and everything. Music, college, etc. Suddenly, it was a silence in the room and my father's breathing started to slow down. We knew we were losing him. I hugged him for it may be the last time I will see him again. I looked at him one last time. "I love you Daddy. Watch over us please. Look after everybody." I whispered while the doctors came in.

He looked at us one last time and said "I wish you guys the best. I will be watching you guys. I love you all so much." The last words he said and he was gone.

Marcus and I said together "We love you too, Dad."

"Time of death, 3:38 p.m. June 27th, 2012." One of the doctors said sadly.

I touched his face one last time and a kissed his forehead. "See you soon, Daddy. I promise I will make you proud." I said and I walked out of the room to my mother's room next door.

To everybody's surprise I guess, I didn't cry at first. I did a lot of crying on the way here. It seems like my body can't produce anymore tears. I walked over to my mother and gave her the biggest hug I can possibly give. "I love you Mommy. I love you so much." I said in her ear. And I got a good luck at her, I heard that she was improving but she still looked sick. Maybe because my father just passed. But I am glad that she is feeling better.

"I love you too baby girl." She said with a weak smile and water in her eyes.

I walked over to Marcus and sat on his lap. He hugged me around my waist and didn't say anything. Good, I just want to listen to his heartbeat and fall asleep. Today has been a depressing day for me.

_ZIVA'S POV_

I can imagine how hard this is for Samantha. I see her like another little sister. She reminds me of Tali. Oh Tali. She would have loved Samantha. I know they would have gotten along great.

I look over at Samantha and Marcus and I was praying that they would be together for a long time. Teen relationships do not last long now a days. Shelby brought my out of my thoughts. "Those two are something aren't they?" She said with a smile.

I nodded my head. "But they fit each other. That is hard to find at their age. I am glad that they have each other. Or else, I cannot imagine Samantha without Marcus." I said to her.

Shelby nodded her head in response. I do not think that she could imagine Samantha without Marcus either. She turned to me. "Are you ok, Ziva?" She asked me curiously.

I was confused. Do I look ok? "Yes, I am fine. I think I am the one that should be asking you if you are ok." I asked

Shelby nodded her head. "I am, ok. Seeing your husband dying is kind of deep. But I will survive." She said with a sad smile. I admire her strength as a mother. My hand moved to my stomach unconsciously . My maternal instincts have obviously kicked in already. I really hope that I am going to be strong for my children.

_TONY'S POV_

I saw Ziva's hand stole her stomach and I smiled. '_She will be a great mom.' _I thought. I really do hope that Ziva will let me be a part of her babies life. I want to play that role. I want to be the one who goes to dance recitals and load my shotgun every time a boy comes up to the door asking for them if she has girls. If she has boys, I would come to every game and I will be the one high-fiving them when they get a girlfriend. I want to be the father role in their life. Ziva snapped me out of my thoughts "Tony?" She said

I shook my head from my day-dream. "Yea?" I asked

She smiled softly at me and nudged her head towards Marcus and Samantha. "Look at them two."

I turned my head and I saw Samantha still sitting on Marcus's lap sleep and Marcus holding Samantha by her waist also asleep. I smiled and looked back at Ziva. She took her phone out and took a picture of the two of them sleep. She smiled at the picture and showed me. I smiled back at her and she showed the picture to Shelby. Shelby just smiled at her daughter and her boyfriend.

Ziva, Shelby and I spent the next hour talking. "So, how long have you two been together?" Shelby asked us. Ziva and I looked at each other in amusement. We get this all of the time.

"Actually, we are not together. Just close friends" Ziva said to Shelby. Did I detect sadness in her voice? Maybe it's my mind tricking me again.

"Yea, we have been partners for years now. We are just close." I said backing her up.

Shelby looked shocked. "Are you sure you two aren't together? You act like a married couple. And I can see that you trust each other a lot."

Ziva said it first, "I trust Tony with my life." She looked at me and smiled warmly. I smiled back and said "And I trust Ziva with my life."

Shelby looked at us with suspicion. "You guys are going to get together. I am sure of it."

Ziva and I laughed. Maybe someday. Soon.

**A/N: Gosh this was a depressing chapter! I actually cried when I wrote this. But I had to kill him. *sighs* But on the happy note, how accurate was Shelby with Tony and Ziva getting together? :) Hehe!**

**Have you guys seen last week's NCIS? It was awesome! I love Dorney! I was nearly laughing tears at him. It was wrong but funny. Next chapter will be the funeral and you guys will find out what the babies are! :D Boys or girls? We shall see! I will update tomorrow. No worries. Read and Review!**

**Thank you for reviewing Mizz Awesome, K444, and conservativegirl. You guys are awesome and my motivators! Oh yea, I noticed that a lot of people put alerts and favorite my story. Why not review it? :) you all are awesome though!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hi guys! Ok, I will do the funeral but it's not going to be as detailed. And by the end of the chapter, you will know what is the gender of Ziva's babies :D Exciting right? Lol. Let's get ready! :) This will take place a week after Darnell Washington's death. I won't do the whole funeral. It will take up a lot of time and it would be sort of depressing. :P See you guys at the end of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Samantha, Marcus, and Ziva's twins but not NCIS :/**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'HELP!'_

_Ziva, Shelby and I spent the next hour talking. "So, how long have you two been together?" Shelby asked us. Ziva and I looked at each other in amusement. We get this all of the time._

_"Actually, we are not together. Just close friends" Ziva said to Shelby. Did I detect sadness in her voice? Maybe it's my mind tricking me again._

_"Yea, we have been partners for years now. We are just close." I said backing her up._

_Shelby looked shocked. "Are you sure you two aren't together? You act like a married couple. And I can see that you trust each other a lot."_

_Ziva said it first, "I trust Tony with my life." She looked at me and smiled warmly. I smiled back and said "And I trust Ziva with my life."_

_Shelby looked at us with suspicion. "You guys are going to get together. I am sure of it."_

_Ziva and I laughed. Maybe someday. Soon._

About a week later, the team was at Officer Washington's funeral. Samantha has asked for us to come for support. We of course agreed. We grew close to Samantha and Marcus over this case.

The funeral went by quickly and it was nice. A lot of people were coming up to Samantha and Shelby (she was released from the hospital just for the day.) and they were telling them stories about Darnell. He seems like an amazing man.

_SAMANTHA'S POV_

People were coming up to me after the funeral telling me stories about my father. A lot of the people I either sort of knew or I didn't know them at all. I suck at names anyway but I am sure that my father has told me about most of the people he worked with. While I'm listening to the stories, most of them I nodded my head and smiled because I thought _'Yup. That sounds like Daddy' _

After about an hour of listening to stories, we all went to Gibbs's house. My mother was so glad that she wasn't in the hospital right now. She missed the fresh air and she loved being outside.

When we got in, we all just hung out. We talked, laughed, watched some TV and ate some food. It was just a nice day. Suddenly, Marcus gets this crazy idea. "We should have an eating contest. Tony and I." I looked at him like he was crazy. He gave me a goofy grin and I rolled my eyes. That's why I love this boy. He is so weird. Just like me.

I got up and I asked Ziva "Hey Zi, wanna do some yoga?" I asked her because my mother was asleep and she was too weak even to walk up and down the steps.

She thought about it and she nodded. "Sure." She got up and followed me to the guest bedroom. It has a lot of extra space for the both of us.

I went to Ziva's car and I got out my bag and my IPod (I planned this because I needed to talk to her.) and I went back into the house. I saw Marcus and Tony going in on the eating contest. I think Tony was winning. Not surprising but Marcus isn't too far behind. I know Marcus could eat a lot. So can I. I eat a lot more than the average teenage girl. But I'm an athlete and I have a fast metabolism. I love food and you can bet on me eating a lot during a meal.

I walked back into the guest room and Ziva is eating crackers looking out of the window. I can tell she is thinking about something. But that's why we are going to talk now.

I placed my IPod on my speakers and I placed the mats on the floor. "Ready Ziva?" I asked obviously snapping her out of her day-dream. She nodded her head

"Yes, I am ready." She said. She seemed distracted. She has been acting like this since this morning.

I let her start with her moves. And I followed. "Hey Zi? Are you ok? You have been kind of distracted all morning." I asked in a whisper. I was kind of concerned. I wanted to know what was going on in her head.

Ziva didn't answer immediately. I knew that she was getting her thoughts together. After about 5 minutes of silence. She finally stopped and sat down on the floor. I sat down across from her. She took a breath and she asked me "Do you think that I will be a good mother? How could I be a good mother when I am an assassin? I kill people for a living. Innocent people Sam! How could I take care of two kids?" She continued her rant. Obviously, she is having a hormonal moment because she looks like she is about to lose her breath.

"Ziva, breathe." I started off. She took a few breaths to calm herself down.

"Ok. Number 1, you are an ex assassin. You were in Mossad then. You are a NCIS Special Agent now. Number 2, you were ORDERED to kill those people Ziva. You just wanted to make your father happy. You trusted him at first and when you came to America, the team has taught you how to love. You realize that he was wrong. He sent you to die Ziva. And number 3, you have a lot of people here who love you. They will help you. You are not alone. Even when my mother gets better, I promise to stay in touch with you. If you need me to baby-sit, or anything just let me know. Marcus would be glad to help also because he absolutely loves kids and he is great with them. You will NEVER be alone Ziva." I said trying to reassure her. She needs to know that she will never be alone.

Ziva smiled and wiping away the tears building up in her eyes. "Stupid hormones." She muttered and I laughed.

I wanted to say so badly to Ziva that Tony would be the father figure in her babies lives. But yet again, it's not my position to say anything. Ziva got up again and started her yoga again. I closely followed.

About 2 hours later, we went downstairs after we took a nap. We walked down and we heard Marcus say "WOO WOO WOO!" Ziva looked at me and I laughed. I responded with "WOO WOO!" It was our code to ask 'where are you' or 'how are you'. Honestly, I have no idea where it came from. But it was kind of funny to us.

The team looked at us funny as Marcus and I signed. '_How was yoga?' _ He signed to me.

I signed back _'Good. I will have to tell you something later. We have some planning to do.'_

Marcus signed back _'Ok.'_

Marcus looked curious but he could tell that it was an interesting.

Soon after, Tony and Ziva took my mom back to the hospital. I made sure that they went together. It was all part of the plan. One step at a time.

_**ANOTHER WEEK LATER**_

I knew that Ziva was nervous. She was fidgeting and she had that look on her face. I always carry a stress ball with me so I let her use it. It seemed to calm her a bit.

After 5 long minutes of sitting there, the nurse FINALLY calls us. "Ziva Dah-veed?" We stood up and followed the nurse. "Just go in here while I go and get the doctor." She said

Ziva nodded and I said "Thank you."

After a few moments of silence, Ziva said "I hope that they are healthy." She murmured. That's every mother's wish. I understand that.

"Do you want girls or boys?" I asked excitedly. She shrugged

"As long as they are healthy, I am happy." She said with a smile. I nodded my head.

The doctor came in a short time later. "Hello Ziva! How are you feeling?" Doctor Jenna Scout asks Ziva. She seemed very happy but I guess that's what doctors have to do.

Ziva smiled nervously "I am good. Nervous." Ziva said

Jenna smiled. "Don't worry Ziva. That is every mother's response. Ok. How is the pregnancy?" She then asked.

Ziva was telling her about her pregnancy. She doesn't have morning sickness too often anymore. I'm glad because I hated seeing her go through it.

Jenna nodded and took notes. "Ziva, this is all good. Now, let's take a look at the babies, shall we?" Jenna said excitedly.

Ziva nodded and Jenna grabbed the machine. "You know the drill." Jenna said teasingly. Ziva laughed. This helped calm her nerves.

Ziva lifted up her shirt and jumped slightly at the 'blue goo' placed on her stomach. I didn't notice before but Ziva was showing slightly.

Jenna moved the wand around until she found the twins. "Let's see Ziva, you have two girls! Congratulations!" Jenna said with a smile. "Don't worry, they are healthy."

I looked at Ziva and smiled, "Zi! YOU'RE HAVING TWIN GIRLS!" I nearly yelled excitedly. Ziva looked relieved that her babies were healthy. I am happy for her.

_ZIVA'S POV_

Twin girls? Wow. I would have never expected to have twins. Twin girls at that. I am glad that they are healthy. That is all I cared about. These little girls growing inside of me are depending on me. From the day they are born, their life is in my hands.

The rest of the appointment was a blur. Now, we are walking to the car and I am getting hungry. I looked over at Sam and she looked so excited.

"Oh Ziva! I can't wait to go shopping for the twins! Please please please can I help? I love kids!" She babbled excitedly. I hope I am a great mother to these girls. I cannot let them down.

"Yes Sam. Of course you can help. Do you want to go and eat somewhere? I am starving!" I said changing the subject slightly.

Samantha looked at me and laughed. "Sure Ziva! Let's go! What are you craving?" She asked me.

I thought about it for a second. "Ice cream with pickles." I licked my lips just thinking about it.

Samantha eyed me funny. "Ewwwww! But you are pregnant so I will let you get away with it. If you weren't, I would have been worried." Samantha joked.

I laughed.

**A/N: Well, here is a happy chapter! Last chapter was so depressing, but this one wasn't too bad right? You guys FINALLY learned the gender of the babies! And most of you guys were right! They were girls! :D No new NCIS tonight :/ but the new one comes on my birthday in 2 weeks. That is an awesome birthday gift :) Read and Review please! Hoped you liked the chapter! **

**Thanks for reviewing K444 and SmellyThePirate. You guys are awesome and my motivators! :D **

**Any twin baby names? I wanna hear you guys ideas :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys! I am feeling kind of upset. I had a LONG day but I'm here now. Ok. Um… What would you guys see in this chapter? Oh! Ziva growing and shopping :D Hehe. This should be fun! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Why should I EVEN try and say I own this. Just a waste of energy and a waste of my breath. :P**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'HELP!'_

_"Oh Ziva! I can't wait to go shopping for the twins! Please please please can I help? I love kids!" She babbled excitedly. I hope I am a great mother to these girls. I cannot let them down._

_"Yes Sam. Of course you can help. Do you want to go and eat somewhere? I am starving!" I said changing the subject slightly._

_Samantha looked at me and laughed. "Sure Ziva! Let's go! What are you craving?" She asked me._

_I thought about it for a second. "Ice cream with pickles." I licked my lips just thinking about it._

_Samantha eyed me funny. "Ewwwww! But you are pregnant so I will let you get away with it. If you weren't, I would have been worried." Samantha joked._

_I laughed._

We got in the car and headed to the ice cream parlor. I ordered Samantha's and my ice cream while Samantha went next door to the mini-mart to get pickles for me. Pickles on my ice cream sound so good right about now.

My hand unconsciously moved to my stomach. I am just thinking about my twin baby girls. How would they look and act? What would they be when they get older? My thoughts were interrupted when Samantha came in the ice cream parlor. "Hey Mama! Got your pickles!" Samantha said with a smile

I smiled and struggled with the pickles. I just could not get that stupid container open! Samantha laughed at my struggle and took the jar away from me. "Give me the jar Mama." She said and she opened it easily. I pouted and glared at her.

"No fair." I mumbled and she laughed again.

I quickly put some pickles on my ice cream and I ate some. I closed my eyes and smiled. "This is what I wanted!" I said happily. I opened my eyes and Samantha looked at me strangely. She shook her head and said "I'm never getting pregnant."

I laughed at her. Honestly, I was not expecting to get pregnant. But it happens and I am not going to give up my babies.

We finished a short time later and we just sat there and talked about nothing really. Then, I remembered why I wanted to go shopping. "Sam? How would you like if Abby joins us to go shopping because I need some new clothes seriously. Nothing fits me anymore!" I complained

Samantha smiled "Of course I don't mind! Let's go now if you want." She said. She seems very excited.

I got up immediately "Well then. Let's go!"

We met Abby at the mall with, what else, a Caf-Pow!. She waved us over and gave us a big hug. I grunted and she immediately let go. "OHMYGOSH! I didn't mean to crush you Ziva!" She babbled.

I shook my head. "Abby, I am fine." I assured her. She nodded and looked down at my stomach she gasped and she smiled even bigger. "Awwwww! Ziva! You're showing! That is sooo cute! Oh! What are you having? Twin boys or girls? Please tell me!" She ranted.

I had to stop her before she lost her breath. "Abby, I am having twin girls." I said with a huge smile. I am still getting used to saying that. I am still getting used to saying that I am pregnant. It just feels weird and unrealistic.

Abby spun in a circle and Samantha laughed at her. People were starting to look at her funny. "YES YES YES! CAN I BE THE GODMOTHER PLEASE ZIVA?" She asked excitedly. I could never say no to Abby.

"Of course Abby!" I said to her.

"YES! I CAN BE A GODMOMMY! I HAVE TWO BEAUTIFUL LITTLE GIRLS THAT I'M GOING TO SPOIL ROTTEN!" She said excitedly and people were just staring at her. This made Samantha laugh even harder.

Abby grabbed Samantha's and my hand and dragged us to the baby store. "C'mon Ziva! We have to start early! What to buy, what to buy!" She said loudly. Obviously, the helper was bored and decided to come and help us. "Do you ladies need any help?" She asked politely.

We all shook our heads. "No, we are fine. Thank you." I said nicely.

The woman nodded. "Well, my name is Karen and I will be here if you need me. Enjoy your time here." Karen said snobbishly. I could tell that I would not like this women. I put on a fake smile and nodded. "Thank you Karen." I said and I led Abby and Samantha to the racks. We all split up. I went to look at carseats, Abby went to look at clothes (I told her no bats), and Samantha went to go look at shoes.

Almost an hour later, we have stuff in our hands. Samantha had at least 16 pairs of shoes with her (she obviously loves baby shoes) and Abby had outfits to match the shoes. And I had two car seats. I made sure that they were the top of the line. We all brought our items to the cashier and another women, Andrea, was there serving us. "Did you ladies find anything ok?" She asked

I nodded my head "Yes we did thank you." I said. I was about to pull out my wallet until Abby stopped me. "No need Ziva! It's on me!" She said.

Tears started forming in my eyes. I had to wipe them quickly. "Stupid hormones." I sighed and Abby and Samantha laughed at me. I have so many people in my life who love and care about me. I am thankful for it. I gave Abby a hug. "Thank you." I whispered.

Abby hugged me back. "No problem Ziva! That's how families roll." She said

I was confused. "Roll where?" I asked looking around

Samantha laughed. "No, it means that's how we function. That's what we do." She tried to explain to me.

I nodded my head. "Oh."

Abby paid for the stuff and Samantha decided that she was going to carry one car seat while Abby carried the other. They made me carry all of the light stuff. They said "We don't want your mini-ninjas to get hurt." Whatever. I am fine.

The next store we went to was a Maternity store. Good. My clothes did not fit me anymore anyway.

When we got into the store, Abby and Samantha immediately demanded a 'fashion show'. They picked out clothes for me for all occasions. Casual, dressy, comfortable, everything.

It was so many clothes I had to try on! But it was fun. At the end, I had almost a whole new wardrobe. This time, Samantha was paying. "Mama please. I need some money to spend and why not let it be for somebody. Normally, this would be all for me. And you deserve it. You have taken care of me when my parents couldn't. And you and I have developed a bond. You deserve it!" She said with a smile

I smiled and this time tears came down my face. She was so sweet and she was so young. I gave her a hug. "Thank you so much Sam." I told her.

She smiled and hugged me back. "No problem Mama!"

She paid for the stuff and we headed to the food court. I stopped and I asked "Do you guys want to go to a store? We have been shopping for me and the twins this whole time." I started to feel guilty. They dismissed it. "Today was all about you and the mini-ninjas. We have another day. And I know you're tired and hungry." Samantha said. It's like she could see right through me.

I smiled and nodded. I was exhausted and starving. Well, let's go eat.

Abby and Samantha made me go sit down and they would order our food. Samantha signed something to Abby and Abby seemed excited. I wonder what they are talking about. I dismissed it and I went to thinking of what my girls would look like. I am already excited to meet them.

**A/N: You guys would be very proud of me. I did this in about two hours. :D It normally takes me 4 hours. Ha! Well, it's not as nearly as long as I liked it to be. But anyway, wasn't Samantha and Abby sweet! I won't be able to update as frequently. But I will update on Sunday. Maybe Saturday because I am baby-sitting and they will be sleep by around 8-ish. So, I hope you like this chapter! Read and Review!**

**Thanks for reviewing Mizz Awesome, conservativegirl, ger2de, SmellyThePirate, and EmKae :D You guys are awesome and my motivators! **

**Oh, and twin baby girls names? Ideas?**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys! Like I said, I won't be able to update as frequently. But I planned on updating yesterday but I was baby-sitting later than I thought. I will tell you guys what happened to me at the end of the chapter. But it's all good now though because I'm here! :D Ok, in this chapter, you will get some info on 'the plan' it will be fun and a lot of work. But it will be worth it at the end! Ok, see you guys at the end of the chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, I have to go through this every time? Everybody knows I'm just borrowing the characters. Except for Samantha, Marcus, and Ziva's twin girls :) Ha! I own something you guys don't :P**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'HELP!'_

_It was so many clothes I had to try on! But it was fun. At the end, I had almost a whole new wardrobe. This time, Samantha was paying. "Mama please. I need some money to spend and why not let it be for somebody. Normally, this would be all for me. And you deserve it. You have taken care of me when my parents couldn't. And you and I have developed a bond. You deserve it!" She said with a smile_

_I smiled and this time tears came down my face. She was so sweet and she was so young. I gave her a hug. "Thank you so much Sam." I told her._

_She smiled and hugged me back. "No problem Mama!"_

_She paid for the stuff and we headed to the food court. I stopped and I asked "Do you guys want to go to a store? We have been shopping for me and the twins this whole time." I started to feel guilty. They dismissed it. "Today was all about you and the mini-ninjas. We have another day. And I know you're tired and hungry." Samantha said. It's like she could see right through me._

_I smiled and nodded. I was exhausted and starving. Well, let's go eat._

_Abby and Samantha made me go sit down and they would order our food. Samantha signed something to Abby and Abby seemed excited. I wonder what they are talking about. I dismissed it and I went to thinking of what my girls would look like. I am already excited to meet them._

_SAMANTHA'S POV_

I am feeling kind of… lovey dovey I guess. So, I have this plan but I'm going to need all hands on deck (well, not all hands on deck. Unless I could convince Gibbs… I doubt it) I know Abby would love to help me. From the way her reaction, I could tell she was excited. While I am signing the plan to her, she smiles a little bigger. Finally, she got to excited and yelled "OF COURSE I WILL HELP!"

People were staring at us weird. Honestly, people would have been embarrassed, but this is how my friends and I act in the mall. I'm just used to it. I laughed and smiled. "Awesome! I couldn't do this alone! It would have been too much work." I said

Abby nodded her head. "I understand totally" She agreed.

Our food was ready a short time after that and we went to back to our seats. Ziva seemed to be day-dreaming when we came over to the table because she didn't move at all.

I waved my hand over her face. "Helloooooo? Earth to Mama! Time to feed those baby ninjas and stop day-dreaming." I said and it obviously took her out of her thoughts.

She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. She saw the food in front of her and her face lit up. "Food!" She said excitedly. Abby and I laughed at her reaction.

The meal was spent in of course laughter. I like having a table filled with laughter. That means that the environment I'm in is not boring. If it is boring, I will try to make the best out of what I have. I don't like being in boring environments all of the time. Life is too short just to be bored all of the time.

After we finished, Abby decided to head home and Ziva and I wanted to head to Tony's and tell him the news. It wasn't part of my plan but hey, why not visit him? Little did I know, it was a BAD time to visit.

When we got to Tony's, Ziva and I were laughing and talking about random stuff. When we got to the apartment, we saw this women outside of Tony's door and they were talking. They were laughing and smiling. As much as Ziva and I hated to do it, but we decided to eaves-drop.

"So I will see you tomorrow?" The girl asked. She looked like a bimbo. Just twirling her hair. I can do that because I can get away with that. She just looks stupid

Tony nodded his head. "Of course." He smiled and gave her a kiss.

I turned to Ziva to see if her face matched mine. But her face told a whole different story.

_ZIVA'S POV_

I felt my blood boil just watching this scene. I was so excited. But after watching this, I just wanted to punch him. I saw the look on Samantha's face and it looked like she was sorry. I shook my head and walked away. The last thing I want to do is just stand here and confront him. The only thing that I want to do is cry.

I ran down the steps and I ran to the car. I heard Samantha's footsteps behind me so I know that she was behind me. This was embarrassing and a waste of my energy. And I know that I will need all of the energy that I can get. This just wasn't fair to me. I opened my door and slammed it. I jammed my keys into the ignition and sped off. Tears weren't coming down my cheeks but I could feel it. After about 10 minutes of driving, Samantha told me to pull over at this 7-Eleven. I pulled up and Samantha got out of the car. I refused to let the tears fall out of my eyes. Five minutes later, Samantha is out of there. She had at least 2 bags.

"What is in the bags?" I asked curiously

She smiled. "Oh, just stuff that we would need later." She said

I nodded my head. I had no clue what she was up to and I don't want to know.

It took us 10 minutes to get to my apartment and Tony called me at least 4 times and Samantha twice. We decided to ignore all of the calls. I do not wish to talk to him at the moment. I need to get myself together.

We got in and Samantha told me to get in the shower. I looked at her quizzically but I complied. What was she up to?

_SAMANTHA'S POV_

I can't BELIEVE Tony! He has some nerve. I know Ziva is hurt. Maybe even jealous and I understand her completely. I turned on the stove and got it ready for her tea. I pulled out some magazines and her ice cream. Believe it or not, Ziva likes to gossip as well.

Ziva got out the shower and got dressed in some PJ's. Through her tank top, you can see her growing bulge. I found it cute.

"Well, look at you Mama, showing off your baby bump!" I said with a smile. She blushed and smiled.

The water was boiled and I poured Ziva's tea and I got her ice cream. "Do you want pickles Mama?" I asked. She nodded her head. I got up into the kitchen and got some pickles.

I came back and I was eating my cookies and drinking my strawberry milk while she was drinking her tea and eating her ice cream. We went through magazines and looked at the latest gossip and looked at fashion tips. Then I remembered, "Ziva! We should match your outfits!" I said excitedly.

She thought about it and she nodded. "Let's go then!" We raced towards the door and here we see somebody neither one of us wanted to see. It was Tony.

Ziva couldn't speak. She looked angry all over again. I was still angry with him but I decided to stay calm.

"Why, hello Tony. What brings you here?" I said coolly

**A/N: Well, there you have it folks. I was so distracted with TV tonight. Blah. Ok, I may update tomorrow. Oh, I need to tell you guys what happened. Ok, I was at practice Friday and I fell tumbling (that means flipping) and so my back is kind of sore. Kind of in pain. And I have this allergic reaction to this laundry detergent and I have rashes almost everywhere. It totally sucks! So I feel kind of blah.**

**How cruel was Tony? I wanted him to do something bad. But I still love him though. Lol I need to go to sleep. Twin baby girl names? Ideas?**

**Thanks for reviewing conservativegirl, SmellyThePirate, Mizz Awesome, and K444. You guys are awesome and my motivators! See you guys tomorrow! (hopefully)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey everybody! I know the last chapter was deep. I felt kind of dark. This one will be pointless drabble too. I feel… angry but I can't think of angry. Lol. Samantha is going to set Tony straight in this chapter! :D **

**Disclaimer: Seriously? I only own Samantha, Marcus, and Ziva's twin girls. I think it's sweet that people actually think I own NCIS though :)**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'HELP!'_

_Ziva got out the shower and got dressed in some PJ's. Through her tank top, you can see her growing bulge. I found it cute._

_"Well, look at you Mama, showing off your baby bump!" I said with a smile. She blushed and smiled._

_The water was boiled and I poured Ziva's tea and I got her ice cream. "Do you want pickles Mama?" I asked. She nodded her head. I got up into the kitchen and got some pickles._

_I came back and I was eating my cookies and drinking my strawberry milk while she was drinking her tea and eating her ice cream. We went through magazines and looked at the latest gossip and looked at fashion tips. Then I remembered, "Ziva! We should match your outfits!" I said excitedly._

_She thought about it and she nodded. "Let's go then!" We raced towards the door and here we see somebody neither one of us wanted to see. It was Tony._

_Ziva couldn't speak. She looked angry all over again. I was still angry with him but I decided to stay calm._

_"Why, hello Tony. What brings you here?" I said coolly_

Tony smiled nervously at us. "Hey ladies." He said. I rolled my eyes and Ziva stormed off to her room and slammed the door shut.

Tony whistled. "What happened there?" He asked. Gosh he was so oblivious. I hit his arm and hissed in a whisper "What is your problem? One day you say you love her and the next you are a kissy face with a little bimbo. C'mon Tony! You can do better!"

Tony looked kind of confused. "What are you talking about?" He asked. He thinks that I don't know.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about Tony. You hurt Ziva bad! She felt hurt. She had GREAT news to tell you this afternoon and now all she wants to do is murder you." I said in an angry voice. What was wrong with him?

"Oh." He said. That's all he could say? Oh?

I grabbed the nearest pillow and hit him. "What were you thinking? That girl is not even on her level?" I asked.

He sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. What was Ziva's great news?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh, don't try and change the subject Tony! You probably blew your chance at being a father." I nearly screamed at him. I stomped off and grabbed some of Ziva's pickles. I would have grabbed her ice cream but it melted by now. I walked back to Ziva's room and knocked on the door. I didn't realize that Tony followed me. "Ziva?" I asked "Do you want your pickles?" She groaned. I'm assuming that was a yes.

I opened the door and her face was messed up and her eyes were red. It was then that I realized that Tony was behind me. "Oh, Zi." He whispered.

"Go away Tony! I do not wish to speak to you." Ziva said. Her voice seemed broken. I turned and glared at Tony. "See what you did Tony? She was having a great day." I hissed at him. He had no clue what he did to her.

"You know what Sam, let me talk to him. We need to talk. Can you get my clothes out of my car please? The keys are on the kitchen counter." Ziva said staring at Tony the whole time. The look in her eyes, it almost scared me. I nodded my head. "Of course Ziva. I will be in my room."

_ZIVA'S POV_

Tony and I just stared at each other until Samantha left the room. He looked embarrassed. I looked angry.

I finally broke the silence "So what brings you here Tony?" I asked with venom in my voice.

He ran a finger threw his head. "Ziva, I'm sorry-" He said. I had to interrupt him.

"For what Tony? Leading me on? I was going to tell my BEST FRIEND the best news I've gotten in a while. But I couldn't do it." I said to him. I know it's the hormones but even if I was not pregnant, I still would have been pissed.

"Tony, I was kind of embarrassed that I was pregnant at first, then I realized that these lives growing inside of me will be my babies. My GIRLS! I was so excited to tell you, everybody actually. But no. I had a rude awakening today Tony." I said to him coolly. I seemed to calm down a bit.

Tony, looked stunned. "You're having girls?" That must have been the only thing that he heard in my whole rant.

"Yes Tony. I am having identical twin girls." I said and my hand moved to my stomach.

He smiled and he noticed I was showing. I could never be mad at Tony for so long since Somalia. No matter if I'm wrong or if he's wrong.

"Awesome Zi. This is amazing. Congrats Zi." He said. I completely melted. I could not be mad at him.

I smiled, "Thanks Tony." I walked past him and saw Samantha with my clothes trying to match them.

Tony and I just watched her. She was singing to herself to concentrate obviously. She matched at least 3 outfits already. After about 5 minutes, Samantha said without looking up "I know that you guys are standing there looking at me putting the outfits together."

Tony and I just stared at each other. "How did you know that?" Tony asked

"I can sense people normally. If not, that's why I always carry a weapon just in case." She said looking up with a smile.

I walked over to her and saw the outfits all laid out. They looked good. She had a great taste in style. "This looks great Sam. Thank you." I said to her and smiled. I had to give her a hug.

"No problem Mama. You need some new accessories anyway. We need to go shopping again sometime soon." Samantha said. Tony and I laughed and shook our heads. She was definitely my fashion coach.

**A/N: Ok, kind of pointless drabble. Wasn't my best but I needed to clear the air with Tony and Ziva. :) But it was cute. I had yet another hard day. It was sad. But whatever. I may update on Thursday. Not sure at all. But whatever. **

**Ideas for baby names? **

**Thank you for reviewing Frisbe Ninja and drummss! You guys are awesome and my motivators! See you guys on Thursday hopefully!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey guys! Happy Thursday! :D We will see our favorite agents at work :D. But first it will be kind of serious. Um, I will be busy on Saturday but I will update on Sunday. And Monday, and then my birthday is Tuesday :D and a new NCIS so I can't update on Tuesday. But I still love you guys :) Ok, on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own 4 people, Samantha, Marcus, and Ziva's twins. Other than that I own nothing.**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'HELP!'_

_"Awesome Zi. This is amazing. Congrats Zi." He said. I completely melted. I could not be mad at him._

_I smiled, "Thanks Tony." I walked past him and saw Samantha with my clothes trying to match them._

_Tony and I just watched her. She was singing to herself to concentrate obviously. She matched at least 3 outfits already. After about 5 minutes, Samantha said without looking up "I know that you guys are standing there looking at me putting the outfits together."_

_Tony and I just stared at each other. "How did you know that?" Tony asked_

_"I can sense people normally. If not, that's why I always carry a weapon just in case." She said looking up with a smile._

_I walked over to her and saw the outfits all laid out. They looked good. She had a great taste in style. "This looks great Sam. Thank you." I said to her and smiled. I had to give her a hug._

_"No problem Mama. You need some new accessories anyway. We need to go shopping again sometime soon." Samantha said. Tony and I laughed and shook our heads. She was definitely my fashion coach._

After Tony left, Samantha and I made dinner. I was craving spaghetti. And I knew Samantha loved it so that's what we were having for dinner. I found some toast bread in the freezer and I put it in the oven while Samantha cooked the spaghetti. When I put the bread in the freezer, I went to the living room where my clothes were. I picked them up and I hung all of the outfits but 1 in my closet. That one I would wear tomorrow.

Samantha called me "Mama! Dinner is ready and the bread will be ready in 3-2-1." And sure enough, the oven started beeping telling that the bread is done. I walked back to the kitchen and saw that Samantha was draining putting the sauce on the noodles. I pulled the bread out of the oven and got us some drinks. I saw some ginger ale and I got some for myself. I turned around to ask Samantha was drink does she want but she was staring at me concerned. "Ziva, are you feeling ok? Do I need to call somebody?"

I nodded my head, "I feel fine. Just wanted some ginger ale. What do you want to drink?"

Samantha thought about it, "Eh, a Sprite would be fine, thank you." She said. I grabbed her a can of Sprite while she got our plates together and we sat at the table.

The dinner was passed with light conversation. We were both tired and I know it. I could see something was bothering Samantha deep down inside of her. I am worried a little worried for her. She was smiling but her eyes told a different story.

After dinner, I offered to wash dishes while she gets in the shower and we will talk later. She complied and got in the shower. I wanted to know what was going through her mind.

_SAMANTHA'S POV_

The way I deal with my feelings, bottle them up and deal with them later. I have never been the type to deal with them in public or with anybody I don't trust. But I trust Ziva and I guess I will tell her. I could tell that she was concerned and I don't want to worry her.

I got of the shower and I put on a tank top with some Capri pajamas. I put my hair up and walked into the living room. To my surprise, Ziva has a candy and a water waiting for me. She smiled at me while she was eating some more pickles. I need to keep in mind that I will need pickles for her everywhere she goes. I went over and grabbed my candy and sat down across from her in our 'normal' spots.

We sat in silence for a few minutes and I avoided eye contact. I wanted to get myself together before I said anything. I finally looked up to her and said "I'm scared Ziva." I said simply.

Ziva looked confused but then she seemed like she understood. "Sam, what are you scared of?" She spoke softly to me.

I decided to then start crying. "What would happen to my mother when she gets out of the hospital? She lost some memory and the doctors said she could go to sleep and never wake up. What would happen to me? Will I go to the same school? Will I still be able to cheer? Oh my gosh!" I was hyperventilating at this point. I already lost one parent and the possibility of losing the other one?

Ziva put her pickles down and scooted over towards me. Before she got any closer, I just curled up in a ball and lied down on Ziva's lap. I always do this with my mother when we talk. For some reason, Ziva did not seem so shocked to see me do this. Her sister Tali must have done it with her when she was younger. She ran a finger through my hair which I did not realize came out of it's bun.

"Sam, it will be fine. Everything will be fine. You have nothing to worry about. You will still be able to cheer and you will still be able to go to the same school. Everything will turn out just fine." She said trying to comfort me. I don't know why this is making me feel better but it is. Honestly, I always think of the worse so I won't be surprise when it actually happened. If I try and think positive all of the time, all of the possibilities turn for the worse. I learned that a long time ago.

Ziva was singing to me softly in I guess Hebrew. She sounded beautiful. I don't remember the whole song but I fell asleep in her lap.

The next morning, I'm still on the couch. I'm not shocked because I honestly did not expect Ziva to carry me into my room. Especially because she is pregnant. I would have thrown a fit if she tried to carry me.

I heard Ziva humming to herself in the kitchen. I decided to take a morning shower and get dressed. About 30 minutes later, I was dressed and I was going into the kitchen where Ziva was eating toast and drinking orange juice. "Good morning Sam." She said with a smile

I smiled back at her, "Good morning Mama." I walked over to her and gave her a hug. I bent down and started talking to her stomach "Good morning mini ninjas! How are on this lovely, beautiful, Summer morning?" Ziva started to laugh at me.

I chuckled and I got some cereal out and some milk. I started to eat quickly. I did not want to hold her up.

After I finished my breakfast, I grabbed my stuff and we headed to NCIS. I went to sleep in the car because this was way too early for me on a summer day.

When we got there, I went to the bullpen with Ziva. I was surprised that I had my ID in my bag. Normally, I would leave it somewhere crazy.

When we got to the bullpen, Tony and McGee was there working. "Hey Tony! Hey McGee!" I said with a smile. It was good seeing them all in action.

They looked and smiled at me "Good Morning Sam." They said as a union and they got back to work.

Ziva chuckled "Well, well, well. Tony is doing work? What is going on today?" She joked. I chuckled and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Leave me alone." He pouted teasingly

Everyone in the bullpen laughed. I asked "Where is Gibbs?"

Tony and McGee answered "Coffee."

I nodded my head. "Ah." I said and I took out my IPad. I started to play some games on it.

This was going to be a boring day. I thought that anyway. It was until Gibbs said "Grab your gear!" That I knew today would be interesting.

**A/N: Ok, you will get the other part of the chapter like Sunday. If I have time on Saturday to update, I would. But I'm just not sure. Lol, so this week was my school's spirit week (we have two a year. One in the fall and another in the spring.) and it was tiring! That's why I'm so tired and feeling.. Blah this week.**

**Thanks for reviewing HazelHPwiz, DS2010, Frisbe Ninja, SmellyThePirate, Mizz Awesome and conservativegirl. You guys are awesome and my motivators! See you guys this weekend!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey guys! I TOTALLY broke my promise. I'm sooooo sorry! I got totally distracted and this weekend has been super busy for me. And so will this week coming up :) So in this chapter, we are going to continue to see our favorite team in action and McGee and Gibbs will find out the gender of Ziva's twin :D Well, see you guys at the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, shut up. If I owned NCIS, I would be bragging. The only people I own are Samantha, Marcus and Ziva's twins. Sorry to burst your bubble.**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'HELP!'_

_When we got to the bullpen, Tony and McGee was there working. "Hey Tony! Hey McGee!" I said with a smile. It was good seeing them all in action._

_They looked and smiled at me "Good Morning Sam." They said as a union and they got back to work._

_Ziva chuckled "Well, well, well. Tony is doing work? What is going on today?" She joked. I chuckled and Tony rolled his eyes._

_"Leave me alone." He pouted teasingly_

_Everyone in the bullpen laughed. I asked "Where is Gibbs?"_

_Tony and McGee answered "Coffee."_

_I nodded my head. "Ah." I said and I took out my IPad. I started to play some games on it._

_This was going to be a boring day. I thought that anyway. It was until Gibbs said "Grab your gear!" That I knew today would be interesting._

Ziva, McGee, and Tony all grabbed their gear and followed Gibbs into the elevator. I watched them get into the elevator and Tony and Ziva were bickering about something. Wow, maybe I need to put this plan into effect now.

I got on the other elevator going to Abby's lab. When I got there, I heard no music. Now, I knew something was wrong. It was Abby. If it's no music, something is wrong.

I walked in there cautiously because I had no idea what was going on. "Abby?" I said in a whisper. And I didn't hear a answer.

"Abby?" I said again a little louder this time. I heard some movement so I grabbed my gun. "Abby? Are you ok?" I asked.

I heard a groan and I wasn't sure if she was in pain or not. "Abs!" I yelled. I sensed somebody come up behind me and whisper in my ear "Surprise."

I didn't recognize the voice but I tried to fight them off the best I could. I kicked that person behind the knees and I'm guessing the man fell to the floor and I kneed him in the face. He went down and I wasn't stopping there. I hit him in the back of my head with my gun and he was knocked out. I have about 5 minutes.

"Abby?" I yelled and I heard a muffled scream behind her table. How did I not see her?

"Abby!" I saw her relieved. I rushed to take the tape off of her lips and I untied the ropes on her feet and hands.

"OHMYGOSH! SAMANTHA I AM SOOOO SORRY!" She ranted and gave me the biggest hugs that I ever got from her.

I had to pull away from the hug quickly because I knew I did not have much time left. "Abs, let's go! We only have about 3 minutes left until he wakes up." I said in a whisper.

Abby nodded her head and we left quickly. Abby called Gibbs and we went upstairs to my uncle's office.

I ran into the office and he was in a meeting with somebody but I honestly could not care. He needs to know that somebody tried to kill his niece and his top forensic scientist. "UNCLE VANCE! Somebody tried to kill me and Abby!" I said frantically. Uncle Vance looked at me and looked back at whoever that was in his office. I think he was confused, embarrassed, and angry.

The mystery man came up to me and squatted down to my height. I wasn't THAT short. "Hi, I'm Clayton Jarvis. I'm the SecNav." He reached out to shake my hand. I immediately didn't like him when he was talking to me like I was 5-years-old. I put on a fake smile and shook his hand back.

"Hi, I'm Samantha Washington. Director Vance's niece." I said a politely as I could. And I turned back to my uncle. Before I could say anything else, Gibbs burst through the door. He looked worried.

"Sam, are you ok?" He asked

I nodded my head "I knocked him out. He may have a concussion. He grabbed my neck and whispered surprise in my ear. I don't think he had gloves on. I just tried to fight him off and get Abby safe." I rambled. This wasn't my first surprise attack but this my first one in a secure building.

Gibbs sighed in relief. "Tony and McGee got him and he is in interrogation now. Ziva seems not happy" He said

"Does she have her pickles? Or ice cream?" I asked. When Ziva is either happy or upset, she will want her ice cream and pickles.

Gibbs smirked and we linked arms and walked out of the office. "Bye Uncle Vance!" I yelled and he waved back.

Gibbs and I walked down to Abby's lab and took whatever fingerprints the person left on my neck just to be sure it was him because it was somebody who unlocked the lab door to clean up. I felt dirty and all I want to do now is just shower. Abby said that the fingerprint ID will take a while so I went to go and watch the interrogation.

When I got in there, I saw Ziva look very upset. It looked like she wanted to kill somebody. And it's Ziva. When she's pregnant, I can bet it is worse.

I had some pickles with me to calm her down sort of. "Mama? Are you ok?" I asked

Ziva's head snapped up and looked at me concerned. She gave me the biggest hug that she could but her growing stomach was stopping her and I didn't want to hurt the mini-ninjas.

"Sam! Are you ok?" She asked me. She was examining my neck and she saw a forming bruise on my neck. "Did he do that to you?" She asked and she had that deadly look in her eyes. She was about to turn around and go back in there until I grabbed her arm and held out some pickles. She smiled and took the pickles eagerly and led me into the observation room.

"Um ma'am, food or drinks are not allowed in here." The nerd in the corner said. Ziva gave him a look and he shut up. He really thinks that he's going to stop a pregnant woman from her cravings and you called her ma'am? You will never get away with it.

Tony was in the interrogation room and he looked like he wanted to kill the man in there. The man being interrogated looked petrified.

"So, was their somebody in the lab when you unlocked the door?" Tony asked and he sounded murderous.

Before I could hear the man's answers, Gibbs came into the observation room and asked to speak to us.

We stepped outside and Gibbs had this smirk on his face. "So I heard from a little birdie that you are having twin girls." He said

Ziva stared at me and I put my hands up in mock surrender. "I didn't say a word Mama." I said.

Ziva looked back at Gibbs. "Then who? Abby?" Ziva assumed

Gibbs smiled and shook his head. "Nope, McGee. He went down to Abby and she blurted it out. Congrats Ziver." He said and gave her a kiss on top of her head.

Ziva beamed and said "Thank you Gibbs. It means a lot.

About an hour later, Tony and I went on a lunch break. Perfect. Time to start trying to put this plan into effect.

**A/N: Guyssss! My birthday is TOMORROW! :D I am super excited. I'm going out to eat and then I'm coming home to watch the new NCIS. The best birthday gift ever! Um, this week will be busy. I'm going to Myrtle Beach for the weekend for a competition. So I may not update Thursday. I'm not sure. Hey, maybe I could surprise you with an update this weekend. Other than that, sorry to be sooooo busy! :/ But read and review while I'm gone! That would an awesome birthday gift :D**

**Thanks for reviewing DS2010, conservativegirl, SmellyThePirate**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Surprise! This may be a short chapter because I have to pack for my competition. I'm super excited and nervous. Um, this chapter would be kind of full of the case and the plan would go into effect. :) On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We seriously have to go through this every single time. I don't own NCIS. Just Samantha, Marcus, and Ziva's twins :)**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'HELP!'_

_Before I could hear the man's answers, Gibbs came into the observation room and asked to speak to us._

_We stepped outside and Gibbs had this smirk on his face. "So I heard from a little birdie that you are having twin girls." He said_

_Ziva stared at me and I put my hands up in mock surrender. "I didn't say a word Mama." I said. Ziva looked back at Gibbs. "Then who? Abby?" Ziva assumed_

_Gibbs smiled and shook his head. "Nope, McGee. He went down to Abby and she blurted it out. Congrats Ziver." He said and gave her a kiss on top of her head._

_Ziva beamed and said "Thank you Gibbs. It means a lot._

_About an hour later, Tony and I went on a lunch break. Perfect. Time to start trying to put this plan into effect._

Tony and I went to the deli near headquarters because Ziva was craving a Philly Cheesestake Sub and it was going to be a long case. I told Tony what I wanted on my sandwich and I went next door to get some pickles for Ziva. I know she would be hungry later on so I got 3 jars. I was amazed how light they were. I met Tony outside. "Pickles for Ziva?" He asked

I nodded "When she has these, she is just a mellow, calm, and happy as she can be." I said with a smile.

Tony nodded. I guess he was keeping that in mind. Now, it was time to get this plan started.

"So Tony, how well do you know Ziva?" I asked with a smirk. I wanted to know how well he knew Ziva. They have been together as partners for about 6 years. I hope they practically know each other inside and out.

Tony sighed. "Well, I know that she drives like a nut. Her sister passed away when she was 16. She threw herself into work. She also lost her mother. Her father sees her as Daddy's little soldier. All of the boyfriends that she had are jerks. She loves Philly Cheesestake Subs. Her favorite drink is Berry Mango Madness. She is an absolute wild child." He smiled at that thought. I honestly don't want to even know what he was thinking. "Do you want me to keep on going?" He said with a smile

I smiled back at him. He seems to know a lot about her. "What do you mean by she is a wild child?" I asked with a knowing smirk. Yea, I know what he was thinking. But according to Ziva, they never slept together. I shouldn't believe it but Ziva has never lied to me and I'm shocked. They held out for 6 years?

Tony had this mischievous smile on this face. As if I read his mind, I started laughing. "No comment." I said still chuckling.

We got back to headquarters and it was just McGee and Ziva in the bullpen. I assumed that Gibbs was either in MTAC or he was on a coffee run. "Hey! We got food!" I exclaimed

McGee and Ziva looked up and we sat the food on Ziva's desk. They seemed hungry so we rushed to give them their food. "Cheeseburger for McGee, Philly Cheesestake for Mama, steak sub for Tony, and a BLT for me." I said passing the sandwiches out to the respective person.

Everybody took a bite of their sandwich and smiled in satisfaction. "Do you know what would go great with this?" Ziva said.

I pulled out a jar of pickles from my bag. "Mmm. Pickles?" I asked with a smile and I put the jar on her desk.

Ziva's entire face lit up. And she gave me a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She said and I started laughing. She just loved her pickles I guessed. Then I saw this look in Tony's eyes. What was he thinking?

_TONY'S POV_

I watched Ziva and Sam interact. They seem very close and of course, I felt envious. Sam was the one making her smile and Sam was the one keeping all of Ziva's secrets. For all I know, Sam may know more about Ziva than me.

The whole bullpen was just talking while we were eating. We deserved a break and to catch up in our lives. As we were eating, it started to get quiet. Samantha started singing. I was not sure what song it was but she sounded beautiful. She seemed very relaxed rocking slightly on the floor in the middle of the bullpen.

This song may have been one of the songs that She and Ziva would sing at home sometimes because Ziva started singing with her.

They started singing a duet and McGee and I started looking at each other. This looked kind of adorable. Sam seemed like a sister to Ziva and Ziva looked so calm and relaxed. It's rare you will see Ziva so calm and relaxed.

After the song was over, we didn't want to be too loud so McGee and I started snapping our fingers.

We got back to work and Sam was playing on her IPad playing a game. Gibbs came back and asked "What'd ya got?"

We all stood up even Samantha joined us. We got up and told him what we had. He looked satisfied and looked back at Samantha. "Whatcha got Sam?" He asked with a smirk. She smirked back at him and grabbed her IPad. She was editing pictures.

"I got pictures of us and I chose to edit it." She showed everybody. Sure enough, she had everybody's picture and it was in I guess a grid. It was pretty cool. "I didn't finish all of them. Everybody is getting this one and getting another one. I think you guys would love it!" She said excitedly. I think she is up to something.

_SAMANTHA'S POV_

This is a semi-phase in my plan. I'm going to make a picture for Tony and Ziva to show how the world sees them. I guess that they can't see what they look like together in other people's eyes so I'm going to show them. I know this won't be easy because they are severely stubborn. But, I think it will be beautiful at the end of this.

Ziva looked at me curiously and I smiled back innocently. Only Abby knows my plan and I can't have Ziva knowing. "What are you up to Sam?" Ziva asked

"Nothing Mama. You worry too much. Eat some pickles." I said smiling at her. And she laughed and she got some pickles. Gibbs, McGee, and Tony were just staring at me, watching our interactions.

Gibbs smirked and McGee and Tony just looked on to our reactions. "May I help you guys?" I said jokingly

"Yes, you may." Tony said playing along

"Well, I'm out of the office. Call me back!" I said laughing. The team chuckled and Gibbs announced "Go home. Come back tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock sharp."

We didn't need to be told twice to go home. We all grabbed our stuff and we said our good-byes.

**A/N: Ok, You got some part of the plan! I highly doubt I'm updating this weekend because I'm going to be out of town. If I do, it's not going to be on my laptop. Oh, thanks so much for the birthday wishes. I had an AWESOME birthday. It was fun. Wish me luck this weekend! And to answer Ncis Best question, no it's not that. I do all-star cheerleading and I have a cheer competition this weekend. Wish me luck guys! Read and review!**

**Names for Ziva's twin girls?**

**Thanks for reviewing Ncis Best, conservativegirl, SmellyThePirate, and Mizz Awesome. You guys are my motivators!**

**And 74 reviews? AMAZING! Thanks for sticking with me through this journey so far! :) See you guys soon!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm super excited because I saw some EPIC spoilers! I will tell you at the end of the chapter. Ok, this chapter, we are going to go see our favorite agents and our favorite teenagers at a banquet dedicated to Director Vance. I thought "Why not? He's having a whole episode dedicated to him tomorrow." So I'm being nice today. Also, there will be more planning in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own Samantha, Marcus, and Ziva's twins. But I don't own NCIS or its character. Nice to dream though right? :)**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'HELP!'_

_This is a semi-phase in my plan. I'm going to make a picture for Tony and Ziva to show how the world sees them. I guess that they can't see what they look like together in other people's eyes so I'm going to show them. I know this won't be easy because they are severely stubborn. But, I think it will be beautiful at the end of this._

_Ziva looked at me curiously and I smiled back innocently. Only Abby knows my plan and I can't have Ziva knowing. "What are you up to Sam?" Ziva asked_

_"Nothing Mama. You worry too much. Eat some pickles." I said smiling at her. And she laughed and she got some pickles. Gibbs, McGee, and Tony were just staring at me, watching our interactions._

_Gibbs smirked and McGee and Tony just looked on to our reactions. "May I help you guys?" I said jokingly_

_"Yes, you may." Tony said playing along_

_"Well, I'm out of the office. Call me back!" I said laughing. The team chuckled and Gibbs announced "Go home. Come back tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock sharp."_

_We didn't need to be told twice to go home. We all grabbed our stuff and we said our good-byes._

When we got to the elevator, it was just Tony, Ziva and I. McGee went to go get Abby and Gibbs was staying after to talk to my uncle.

"So, what are the plans for tonight ladies? Movies, talking, gossiping?" He asked teasingly.

Ziva decided to keep on with the banter. She whispered in his ear something and his mouth dropped. I hoped it would be what SHE would be doing. When I get to Ziva's house, I'm going to shower, probably talk to Ziva and go to sleep.

When Ziva and I saw his face, we both giggled. I had no clue what she said to him but it was pretty funny to see his face expression.

Ziva asked me "Do you want to know?" I shook my head.

"If his jaw dropped like that, I would not want to know." I stated. And Ziva chuckled. Tony finally closed his mouth and swallowed really hard.

I started laughing harder at his reaction. Finally, the elevator door opens and we step out.

"BYE TONY!" I yelled across the parking lot in front of Ziva's car. He just waved back at me in response. Wow. Whatever Ziva said to him, made him obviously speechless.

We got in the car and Ziva and I were just talking and laughing. Before we knew it, we were at her apartment. I let her shower first while I got my clothes for the next day ready. Ziva was out within 15 minutes and it surprised me because she normally takes at least 20 minute showers. But I dismissed it. Maybe she just wanted to get to sleep.

I went in next and I was thinking of my plan. Ziva was far too tired for me questioning her so I will leave it until tomorrow. I was out of the shower 45 minutes later and I saw Ziva knocked out on her couch. I guess I was too slow in the shower. I didn't want her sleeping on the couch because I doubt sleeping on the couch and pregnant is ever a good combination.

I picked her up and she is slightly heavier than I remembered. But yet, she was showing and she is gaining weight. It was nothing I couldn't handle but I got her into her bed. I placed her on the bed and she snuggled into her pillow and I think she mumbled "Thank you." But I wasn't sure. Maybe she was dreaming.

When I got into my room, I immediately went to sleep. I was just so tired for no reason. But of course, everybody has those days.

Around 6 in the morning, my phone was buzzing away under my pillow. I was aggravated because I don't like being awoken out of my sleep if it isn't an emergency. I looked at the caller ID and I saw it was my uncle Vance.

"Uncle Vance? Is somebody injured, your house on fire, or somebody is dead?" I asked him groggily. He knows I like to sleep when I can.

I heard him chuckle. "I am inviting you and Gibbs's team to a banquet tonight. Don't worry about the cost for a dress or a ride. I got you covered. I will give you more info when you get here." He said

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Oh really? Cool! I love banquets! Who is the banquet for? Will I need to bring a gift?" I asked him.

"No, the banquet is for me. I'm being honored for an award." He said. I could hear him smiling at the other end.

"Congrats Uncle Vance! I will be there around 7:45 knowing Ziva. See you then!" I said excitedly and hung up the phone.

I got out of bed and stretched. I got my necessities and headed towards the bathroom. I checked on Ziva first to see that she is still sleeping and she is sprawled out in her bed. I snickered. How could somebody so small take up so much space?

I got in and out the shower in 20 minutes because I know that Ziva wants to be awake around 7. I got dressed and I headed towards the kitchen. I decided that I was going to make some eggs, waffles, toast and have some yogurt with some orange juice. Not a big breakfast but we all have to eat. Before I could get Ziva, she came to the kitchen. I could hear her footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"Hey Mama." I said getting our yogurt out of the fridge. Besides pickles and ice cream, she loves yogurt too. Especially in the morning.

Ziva smiled and said "Good morning Sam." She started eyeing the food. "Mmm. Food." She said dreamingly and I started laughing.

"Dig in." I said sitting down at the table. She looked confused.

"Why would I dig in my food?" She asked

I started giggling "No Ziva. It means go ahead and eat." I said.

Ziva made a face. "Stupid American idioms." She mumbled. I started laughing.

Then I remembered what I was going to tell her. "Director Vance is having a banquet tonight. He's inviting the team." I said excitedly

Ziva nodded her head. "Cool. Well, let me go shower and we could go in and get some details ok?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"Sure, take your time Mama. Mini-ninjas, cooperate with your Mama." I said to Ziva's stomach.

Ziva started laughing and was shaking her head.

About a half hour later, Ziva was ready to go. We got in the car and I went back to sleep. I didn't intend on going back to sleep but it happens.

Ziva woke me up about 15 minutes later telling me that we were here. I got out the car and I grabbed my purse. I felt kind of refreshed.

We stepped into the elevator and I looked at Ziva. She no longer looked so tired. She was glowing. I doubt it was the elevator light but she looked happy.

We stepped into the bullpen and we were the only ones there. We dropped our stuff off at Ziva's desk and went up to my uncle's office. Cynthia, I think I got her name right, let us into his office.

We stepped into the office and Ziva let me do all of the talking. I would get more out of him than Ziva would. "Hey Uncle Vance!" I said happily.

"Hello Samantha. How are you?" He smiled at me.

"I'm great! Ok, down to business! What's going to happen tonight?" I said quick to the point. I've been the blunt one in the family. But, I've always gotten the job done.

He chuckled "Ok, it's a banquet at this place for me. Many agencies are going to be here tonight. So, I will pay for the dresses and everything you two need. The limo will be at your house Agent David around 7:30 so be ready by then. Any questions?" He looked at us. Ziva had no questions but I had one.

"What agencies will be there? Can Marcus come?" I asked

He nodded his head. "Agencies like CIA, FBI, and so forth. And Marcus can come. I will call him and Agent DiNozzo could pick him up correct?"

Ziva and I both nodded our heads. "I will make sure of it, Uncle Vance." I said

He smiled and got up. He got a card and gave it to Ziva. "This is the card you will use for anything you two need. I would give it to Sam, but it would be gone by about noon." He looked at me and smirked.

I started laughing and said "Hey!"

The two started laughing and we walked out of his office. I said "Bye Uncle Vance!" He smiled and waved back.

Ziva and I walked down the steps to see McGee and Tony there sitting at their desks. Ziva and I gave each other a look and decided to sneak up on Tony. McGee saw us and I put my finger over my mouth signaling him to not say a word.

I saw Ziva had my stress ball in her pocket and threw it at his head. Ziva and I ducked while Tony was looking around everywhere. "Who threw that?" He said loudly.

Ziva and I had to contain our giggles. I grabbed a paper ball already made. And I threw it at his head and Ziva and I ducked again. This was immature but we needed something to do.

I heard McGee laughing and Ziva and I starting laughing too. Tony looked over his cube and saw Ziva and I on the floor laughing. He glared at us and pouted. "Not funny."

I started laughing even harder "Oh contrary. That was hilarious." I said still laughing. I got up and I helped Ziva up. We grabbed our stuff and I said "Later."

McGee and Tony looked intrigued. "Where are you guys going?" McGee asked

I said "Out."

He asked "Where?"

I said "Places."

He asked "With whom?"

I said " With Ziva and the mini-ninjas."

Tony groaned "This is pointless!" He complained.

Ziva and I smirked, "Well, you are going to find out in a few minutes. When Director Vance calls you, you're not in trouble." She said and we walked into the elevator.

**A/N: Ok, I feel kind of sick you guys. This weekend was a lot of fun. We got 2****nd**** with mistakes. We had some amazing teams at the competition and it was intense. We had drama but of course, that's everywhere you go. Um, this will continue into the next chapter. No worries. Not sure when I will update but I will soon. With the spoilers, the team goes to Columbia and meets Ziva's friend and her friend helps her open her eyes to what decisions she made and stuff like that. AND, Tiva will discuss Paris. Exciting? I will leave a link!**

**Baby Name ideas?**

**Thanks for reviewing SmellyThePirate, Ncis Best, conservativegirl, drummss, and Mizz Awesome. You guys rock! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hehehe! Surprise! This is a day I normally don't update but I'm not at practice. I had a load of homework and I have extra time :D So why not update! This chapter will be a direct continuation from the last chapter. Time for some dancing, and.. stuff. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, shut up CBS**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'HELP!'_

_I started laughing even harder "Oh contrary. That was hilarious." I said still laughing. I got up and I helped Ziva up. We grabbed our stuff and I said "Later."_

_McGee and Tony looked intrigued. "Where are you guys going?" McGee asked_

_I said "Out."_

_He asked "Where?"_

_I said "Places."_

_He asked "With whom?"_

_I said "With Ziva and the mini-ninjas."_

_Tony groaned "This is pointless!" He complained._

_Ziva and I smirked, "Well, you are going to find out in a few minutes. When Director Vance calls you, you're not in trouble." She said and we walked into the elevator._

We got in the elevator and the ride was spent in silence. I don't know what Ziva was thinking about but I was thinking about a back up plan. Going to the banquet tonight wasn't in my plans. Well, I got to make the best of it.

When we got out, we walked to Ziva's car and Ziva looked at me and said "Where to first?"

I immediately said "I know this place near my house. They do nails, hair, and toes!" I said excitedly clapping my hands. I've been spending too much time with Abby.

She chuckled and started the car. "Varoom varoom!" I said. I don't know what I was doing. I felt silly at the moment.

She started laughing and she pulled off in the direction of the spa.

We got there about 10 minutes later and I walked in first. The people there already know me by name. "Hey Samantha! Haven't seen you in such a long time!" One of the ladies said to me. Her name was Sherri. I've been going to her for a long time and she was a family friend.

"Hey Ms. Sherri!" I said happily. I stepped aside to introduce Ziva. "Everyone, this is Ziva. I have been her protective custody since my parents have been in the hospital.

"Hello Ziva!" All of the women in the shop said to her. They are all very friendly. They are like my mothers and my aunts.

"Hello everyone." She said with a smile. Wow, she is glowing. That is so adorable.

Ms. Sherri noticed Ziva. "Hello Ziva, I'm Sherri. You are glowing!" She complimented. She is an absolute sweetheart.

Ziva beamed. It's nice to see her happy. She's been like that for the past few days now. "Thank you. There is a reason." She said and her hand went to her stomach. Ms. Sherri noticed this and she smiled and jumped up and down. "Awwww! Congrats Ziva! Can I hug you?" She said excitedly. That's who Abby reminded me of.

Ziva chuckled. "Of course." And she gave her hug.

After they finished their hug, Ms. Sherri turned to me and asked, "Ok, what are you ladies here for?"

I decided to do the talking. "Well, my Uncle has a banquet tonight so Ziva and I will need hair, toes, and nails done. Can that happen?" I asked teasing her. Her and I always had fun together.

Ms. Sherri smirked. "Of course. Go pick out a hairstyle and nail color. Will be with you in about 3 minutes." She said and she walked away.

I grabbed a few magazines and I saw Ziva going to look at nail polish colors. I got up and I chose white. I just wanted a French Manicure because I had no clue what my dress would be.

Ziva chose white also for a French Manicure. "Wise choice grasshopper." I said and she began laughing.

We started looking at hair styles. I was thinking something kind of elegant but not too grown. I already had naturally long hair so that was a serious advantage and I had like burgundy hair. It looked really natural on me. That was something I was going to flaunt.

Ziva was going to go with something totally different. I can see the hairstyle on Ziva and I think she will look stunning. But yet, when is she not stunning?

Ms. Sherri came back and took us to get our nails done first. So they could be drying while our hair gets done.

After about 5 hours later, we walk out of there looking marvelous. I had the back of my hair out and the up was pinned up. Ziva's hair in the front had a poof and the rest of it was curled. Basic but elegant.

We stopped by this dress place that we both knew well. Which kind of shocked me. It was such a small place but they had beautiful dresses.

We stepped in the shops and we started shopping immediately. We had so many choices with such little time. We picked out about 5 dresses and went to go try them on. I had this one dress and it looked absolutely perfect. I was going to set that one aside because that one may just be the dress. Ziva came out in a beautiful dress but it just wasn't her. It was to glitzy for her. I came out in another dress and I instantly fell in love with it. Ziva came out around the same time and it was the dress that it was perfect for her. "Ziva, you are done with your dress search. That is your dress!" I said

Ziva smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. "You think so?" She asked

"Yes Mama! You look beautiful." I said smiling at her. She smiled to herself. "I think this is the dress. I agree." She said

She looked at me and smiled "You look amazing Sam!"

I beamed and flipped my hair "Of course Mama! When do I not?" I said laughing. It's kind of fun being arrogant, according to people.

Ziva laughed and shook her head. "You are something else." She said

I smiled at her. "Everybody says that but yet, they still love me!"

She started laughing again and she went back to her dressing room to change her clothes.

I decided on the second dress because I have another chance to wear it sometime in the future.

We chose our accessories and we got out of there. Next stop, Ziva's house and we are going to eat while we get ready.

**A/N: Ok, I thought that I would be doing the banquet in this chapter but of course, I got distracted. I got some upsetting news. One of my friends passed away and something with cheerleading happened. It's been a horrible night. Today was fine up until an hour ago. But it's ok. Um, I will try and do the banquet the next chapter. I will tell you the dress details later. I may update tomorrow and I probably update on Friday.**

**Did you guys see last night's episode? I actually didn't like Vance but I saw another side of him last night. But it was a really good episode. And Tony, lol. He was being "talkative" and I love it. The next episode will be on April 10****th**** :) Can't wait! See you guys soon!**

**Baby names?**

**Thanks for reviewing SmellyThePirate, Ncis Best, conservativegirl, Tali 101.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hey Guys! Today has been such a depressing day. But, I promise that this chapter won't be depressing. I don't want to bring you guys down! :) Ok, this chapter will be the banquet if the characters cooperate with me :)**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I just wrote a letter to CBS and asked can I own NCIS *rolls eyes* Shut up. Lol**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'HELP!'_

_Ziva smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. "You think so?" She asked_

_"Yes Mama! You look beautiful." I said smiling at her. She smiled to herself. "I think this is the dress. I agree." She said_

_She looked at me and smiled "You look amazing Sam!"_

_I beamed and flipped my hair "Of course Mama! When do I not?" I said laughing. It's kind of fun being arrogant, according to people._

_Ziva laughed and shook her head. "You are something else." She said_

_I smiled at her. "Everybody says that but yet, they still love me!"_

_She started laughing again and she went back to her dressing room to change her clothes._

_I decided on the second dress because I have another chance to wear it sometime in the future._

_We chose our accessories and we got out of there. Next stop, Ziva's house and we are going to eat while we get ready._

When we got to Ziva's house, Ziva insisted on cooking because I've been cooking a lot since I've been there. Honestly, I didn't mind cooking for Ziva. I've always done that with my parents and it made no difference to me. But I let her have her way because I would hate to make a pregnant woman angry/upset.

So I took my IPad out and started editing pictures. I still have to keep on with my plan, especially tonight. I'm very excited for that.

I then finished one of pictures and I went to go pick out my make-up. I don't want a lot and I have never been the type to have a lot of make-up on anyway unless I am performing for cheerleading. I pulled out my mascara, foundation, and lip gloss. With my look, it would look better with a small amount of make-up on.

"Sam! Dinner is ready!" Ziva yelled and I yelled back "Ok! Thanks Mama!"

I walked out of my room and I saw Ziva practically inhaling her food. "Mini-ninjas are hungry now, Mama?" I asked. She looked up with food still in her mouth. She nodded and she chewed and swallowed her food. I started laughing. Her face was just so funny. Where is my camera when I need it?

I saw what she was eating and it was the pasta salad recipe that I gave her. I loved pasta salad in the summer time! "Ohhhh! Me gusta!" I said. I always mixed my languages when I'm happy or upset. My mother finds it kind of funny.

I grabbed the plate and I sat at the table and just like Ziva, I was inhaling my food. About 2 minutes later, my plate was clean and so was Ziva's. She was already on her seconds. I got up and got some more pasta salad. I looked at the clock and it was only 4:45. We had time and a lot of it.

Ziva and I ate in silence because we were so hungry. Ziva had 3 servings and I had only two. I know that there was going to be food at the banquet and I was going to eat something there, I already know.

Before we knew it, it was 5:15. It was almost show time. I let Ziva in the shower first. While she was doing that, I was doing the dishes. My phone was ringing right after I finished. I grabbed it and looked at the Caller ID. I saw that it was Marcus.

"Hola Marcus! How are you?" I said answering the phone.

"_Hey Miss S. I'm great. And yourself?" _He asked

"I'm great! Are you excited for the banquet tonight?" I said not saying so much. Ziva could probably hear me with her super-sonic hearing.

"_Very excited. I just thought that I would check up on you." _He said

I chuckled "I'm fine Marcus." I said

"_I love you Sam." _He said sweetly

My heart always melts at those words "I love you too Marcus. Buh-bye!" I said

We hung up the phone mutually and I saw that Ziva was out of the shower. She had her robe and her hair was in her shower cap. "Sooooo, what did Marcus say." Ziva asked teasingly. She obviously heard the last half of our conversation.

"He said that he loves me and he will see us tonight." I said smirking at her.

"Awww! You two are so cute!" Ziva said excitedly. I think her being pregnant made her much girly-er but I found it so cute.

I laughed and I got in the shower. I spent about 45 minutes in the shower and I shaved my legs. I didn't need to shave under my arms because, well, I never had any hair there. Lucky for me!

I was doing my facial routine and I saw that it was 6:30. I jumped and I hurried up. Didn't realize it was so late.

About 10 minutes later, I ran out of the bathroom and I saw Ziva already dressed primping in her room. "Looking good Mama!" I said running back to my room and to put on my dress. I put on my heels and I put on my accessories. I met Ziva out in the hallway and she gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Sam, you look amazing!" She said. My dress was red and it was one shoulder. In the center of my chest had rhinestones and it was floor length. My heels were black and sparkly and I had silver dangling earrings and a diamond necklace Marcus gave to me a while ago.

Ziva looked amazing also. "Mama! You look like you are on the red carpet!" I said. Ziva's dress was black and it was also one shoulder. It had rhinestones across the stomach and it had a split on her leg to show her silver sparkly heels. She had diamond studs and her dressy Star of David necklace on.

By the time we got our make-up on, the limo was outside waiting for us. We grabbed our purses and headed out to the limo. This was going to be so fun.

It took us a half hour to get to the place. It was so big! The decorations were beautiful and I see people talking and drinking I guess champagne. We stepped out and everybody's heads turn. Some man walked up to us and said "Agent David, don't you look stunning!" He said cockily.

"Go away Sacks!" She hissed. Obviously, Mama doesn't like this guy. He looked at me and smiled. I don't like this guy "Who is this young lady?" He asked talking to me.

"A young lady who's name you will never know." I said coolly. He looked shocked at my response and Ziva giggled.

Before the conversation could go any further, you heard Tony's voice. "Go away Slacks!" He said sharply. I decided to be overdramatic because I was bored and I felt out of the loop.

"Tony! My savior!" I said dramatically. And Marcus, Ziva and Tony started laughing. The guy rolled his eyes and walked away. Tony and Marcus finally turned to us and their mouths dropped. I smirked. Good, just the reaction we wanted.

"Wow." They whispered and Ziva and I looked at each other. We got them good.

Marcus was pulled out of his day dream first. He smiled and gave me a kiss. He took my arm and said "Shall we?"

I smiled "We shall." And we walked off waiting for Ziva and Tony.

_ZIVA'S POV_

We watched Samantha and Marcus go inside and Tony turned to me. "Ziva, you look stunning." He said with his green eyes sparkling.

I smiled at him "Thank you Tony." He smiled back at me

"You're welcome, Zi." He grabbed my hand and he led me inside.

The banquet so far was very nice. Champagne was everywhere and so was apple cider. I was grateful that they had apple cider there. I made sure I did not put my drink down. I do not want myself drinking alcohol on accident. Everybody on the team was there. Including Ducky, Palmer, and Abby. Everybody looked amazing. Many people came up to me saying that I look amazing. You could not see my baby bump so well. So nobody has said anything to me about my pregnancy.

Director Vance and Sec Nav came in with some other people and we all stood up and clapped. I saw Jackie, Director Vance's wife, and I was shocked that I didn't see his kids there.

He walked over to the podium. "Thank you. You may now be seated." Everybody sat down. "Thank you all for coming. Enjoy yourself tonight. Remember, no fights." He said and he sat at his table with his wife. Samantha walked over to the DJ and I knew she was up to something. She grabbed the microphone and who knows what she was going to say.

"Hey everybody! My name is Samantha Washington and my uncle is Director Vance. I just want to thank NCIS overall. Especially Team Gibbs. They helped me through this difficult time in my life. Now, who wouldn't mind a song?" She said The audience clapped their hands. "I guess that is a yes! Let's see what song should I sing?" She asked and she thought about it. Her face lit up and she whispered to the DJ the song she wanted.

The song started off. I could tell that it would be a moving song from such a small person.

_I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time_

_Know there was something that _

_Meant something that I left behind_

_When I leave this world, _

_I'll leave no regrets_

_Leave something to remember, _

_So they won't forget_

_I was here... _

_I lived, I loved_

_I was here... _

_I did, I've done, everything that I wanted_

_And it was more than I thought it would be_

_I will leave my mark so everyone will know_

_I was here... _

That's all she wanted in her life. To be remembered in a good way. She is an amazing person and she will go places in life. She will have many opportunities.

_I want to say I lived each day, _

_Until I die_

_And know that I meant something in somebody's life_

_The hearts I have touched, _

_Will be the proof that I leave_

_That I made a difference_

_And this world will see_

_I was here... _

_I lived, I loved_

_I was here... _

_I did, I've done, everything that I wanted_

_And it was more than I thought it would be_

_I will leave my mark so everyone will know_

_I was here... _

_I lived, I loved_

_I was here... _

_I did, I've done, everything that I wanted_

_And it was more than I thought it would be_

_I will leave my mark so everyone will know_

_I was here..._

She needs to know that she changed many lives. Her parents, the teams, definitely her friends. She seems very popular and she was an amazing person. So caring, and so innocent.

_I just want them to know_

_That I gave my all, _

_Did my best_

_Brought someone some happiness_

_Left this world a little better just because... _

_I was here... _

_I was here... _

_I lived, I loved_

_I was here... _

_I did, I've done, everything that I wanted_

_And it was more than I thought it would be_

_I wanna leave my mark so everyone will know_

_I was here... _

_(I lived, I loved)_

_(I did, I've done)_

_(I lived, I loved) _

_(I did, I've done)_

_I was here..._

The whole room gave her a standing ovation. I was very moved by this song. She should always know that if it wasn't for her, I do not know where I would be. She has been there for me since this case. I hope that she would be there for my babies.

Samantha smiled and bowed. She walked back over to our table and Abby got to her first "OHMYGOSH! SAMANTHA YOU WERE SOOOO AMAZING!" She yelled.

Samantha smiled at Abby. "Thanks Abs!" She gave her a hug.

Everybody at the table gave her 'props'. She came to me and she shrugged her shoulders. "I did it Mama!" She said and I smiled. "Yes you did Sam!" I gave her a hug. The team can obviously see how close we are.

About an hour later, Director Vance was being presented with his award. After that, we were able to dance. Samantha took her heels off before she started dancing and it was a lot of fun watching her and Marcus. It was this dance that nobody in the room knew but they knew it. Everybody sort of caught on because the dance was so complicated. It was called "You big Dummy" or something. I honestly have no clue what they were saying but it was a lot of fun watching everybody dance.

It was a very fun evening. Afterwards, Tony came up to me and asked me "Hey Zi, do you and Sam want to come over with Marcus and myself and watch a movie?" I looked at Marcus and Samantha and they were still dancing and they were laughing. I am sure that they do not mind.

"Yea sure Tony." I said with a smile

**A/N: Hey guys! No depressing chapter :) So about my friend, I dressed up for her today. She was an absolute sweetheart and she was so close to graduating from high school. It was her Senior year! :/ I so miss her right now and I've been crying all day in school and in public. I never cry in public. But I will survive. Thank you all so much for your condolences. It gave me the motivation to do this chapter and I know that she would definitely want it so I'm doing it for her.**

**The song is called 'I Was Here' by Beyonce. I chose this song to honor my friend. She touched many hearts in her short life and she left her mark in this world. R.I.P T! Hope you are watching over me! :)**

**How did you guys like the chapter? Lol. So, movie night at Tony's next chapter!**

**Baby name ideas?**

**Thanks for reviewing Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo, SmellyThePirate, Ncis Best, and conservativegirl. You guys are awesome! **

**88 reviews? :D Thanks sooo much!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hey guys! How did you guys like the last chapter? This chapter will be MOVIE NIGHT! :D Hehe! Samantha and Marcus are going to act on their plan. And this won't be JUST movie night, sort of a confessional night :D This will help Tony and Ziva see themselves in a different light and clear some things up. :) Hehe. On with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Samantha, Marcus, and Ziva's twins. :) Take that CBS :P**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'HELP!'_

_About an hour later, Director Vance was being presented with his award. After that, we were able to dance. Samantha took her heels off before she started dancing and it was a lot of fun watching her and Marcus. It was this dance that nobody in the room knew but they knew it. Everybody sort of caught on because the dance was so complicated. It was called "You big Dummy" or something. I honestly have no clue what they were saying but it was a lot of fun watching everybody dance._

_It was a very fun evening. Afterwards, Tony came up to me and asked me "Hey Zi, do you and Sam want to come over with Marcus and myself and watch a movie?" I looked at Marcus and Samantha and they were still dancing and they were laughing. I am sure that they do not mind._

_"Yea sure Tony." I said with a smile_

_SAMANTHA'S POV_

Marcus and I saw Tony and Ziva talking and they were smiling. I grabbed my camera which so Marcus just happened to have it in his pockets and I took a picture of them. I smiled and Marcus started laughing and he shook his head. "You are determined to get them together, aren't you?" He asked

I nodded my head. "I'm not leaving until they are together or they are awfully close. Right now, they are too far off for my liking. I need to get them much closer." I said.

He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned back into his embrace. He gave me a kiss on the top of my head. "I admire your determination." He whispered in my ear. I started to chuckle.

"What Samantha wants, Samantha gets. That simple and you know that." I said and he started chuckling too. Yep, he knows what I want to happen, I will make it happen. I gave him a kiss and I said "I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back."

He nodded his head and he went back to our table and started drinking some water. I went to the bathroom and I saw Abby in there. "Awww Abs! Just the person I wanted to see. I need your help." I said to her.

She nodded her head and looked at me. "Wassup Sam?" She asked. I pulled out my camera and I showed her the picture of Tony and Ziva. She grinned and started jumping up and down. "YES! They are together!" She said excitedly

Man, I wish they were together. But, they're not. Yet. "Nope, not yet Abs. But that's why I have a plan." I said grinning evilly. I signed to her _'Is anybody in here?'_

She shook her head. '_No, I was alone in here.'_ She signed back.

I nodded my head. "Ok, Do you have any pictures of Tony and Ziva together the past few years?" I asked her.

She nodded her head. "Quite a few. Why?" She asked

I started smiling evilly again. "Can you bring them with you on Monday? It's part of my plan remember?" I asked sweetly.

She smiled slowly. "I remember. Gotcha." She said and she walked out of the bathroom and I followed her. Part of my plan was coming together.

I saw Ziva walking up to me and she had the biggest grin on her face. Whatever happened, I may need to thank Tony.

"Hey Mama. What's got you all grinning and stuff?" I asked curiously.

Her smile gotten bigger. If that was even possible. "Tony invited us to movie night. Do you want to come?" She asked.

I nodded my head excited. "Of course Mama! We can leave right now. But first I have to congratulate my Uncle Vance." I said and she nodded her head understanding. I grabbed my heels and I put them on. I instantly went from 5'2 to 5'8 at least. I like being tall. It's cool being short sometimes but it's nice being tall for a change.

I walked over to my Uncle and I gave him a hug. "Congrats Uncle Vance! See you on Monday, I believe." I said to him. He smiled and he gave me a hug back.

"Thanks Sam. How is Team Gibbs treating you?" He asked. I nodded my head and smiled. "They are some fun people and we get along great. Thank you for helping me in this difficult time." I said giving him another hug. I saw my Aunt Jackie sitting next to him smiling away. "Hey Aunt Jackie. Long time no chat." I said giving her a hug.

We talked for a few minutes and I finally got up. "Bye guys. I gotta go. See you guys later." I said and I walked to where Ziva was talking to Gibbs. They were laughing and talking and stuff. It was nice to see everybody happy tonight.

Ziva saw me and asked "Are you ready? Marcus and Tony already left. We're going to meet them there." I nodded my head. "Yup, I'm ready. Bye Gibbs." I gave him a hug. He loves me and I already know that.

"Bye Sam." He said simply. "Where is McGee and Abby?" I asked

Ziva shook her head "I don't know. And I don't want to know what they are doing."

I started to laugh. I will have to keep that in mind next time I see Abby.

I grabbed Ziva's hand to stand up and we walked up the stairs and we went to our limo. When we got in, we had our extra pair of clothes. So we wouldn't be riding in our dresses in heels and we have some relaxing clothes to change in to.

About 20 minutes later, we arrived at Tony's apartment. We stepped out of the limo and we thanked the driver. We removed our make-up on the way here. I had some flip flops on with some shorts and a tank top and so did Ziva. But my outfit was pink and hers was green. Her hair was in pigtails and mine's was in a messy ponytail on the side.

We walked up to Tony's apartment and we heard laughter. It sounded like Tony and Marcus laughing and having a great time. I knocked on the door. "_Ciao. Siamo lasciati sul divertimento. Aprire lo sportello per favore?" _**(Italian Translation: Hi. We are left out on the fun. Open the door please?) **I heard Marcus's voice on the other side.

"_La paciencia no es su virtud, Sam."_** (Spanish Translation: Patience is not your virtue, Sam.) **

"_Zitto Marcus" _**(Italian Translation: Shut up Marcus)**

I heard Marcus and Tony laugh on the other side of the door and Ziva was also laughing. They finally opened the door and Ziva and I were greeted with big smiles. They stepped aside and we walked in and we saw that they already had some movies out with popcorn, pickles for Ziva, Sweet tarts and Nerds for me with a grape soda, and Tony and Marcus had their own candy.

We all got settled and before we could get the movie started, Marcus and I decided that we should get Tony and Ziva closer. As in bonding.

"So, Tony and Ziva. It's honesty hour! It's when we all ask each other questions and we have to be completely honest. Who would like to start?" I said. Tony and Ziva looked terrified but hey, this will be kind of fun.

It was silent for a while and Marcus decided to go first. "Ok, I will go first. Samantha, name three things about yourself."

I smiled. It was an easy one. "Ok, cool. Easy question. Let's see. I'm a cheerleader, outgoing, and I like to help people." I said nodding my head.

"Ok my turn! Ziva, what was one of the funniest night's of your life." I said. I saw her let out the breath she was holding. She was pleased it was an easy question.

"Let's see. One night, the team went out to dinner and Abby and I were dancing. We made a fool out of ourselves." She said smiling, rubbing her stomach. She looked so relaxed at the moment.

We all smiled at her. Marcus turned to Tony. "Tony, name one thing you regret doing in your life?" Marcus asked. Tony's face went stoic. "Let's see. I have many regrets. One of them was leaving Ziva in Israel." He said and he looked at Ziva. Ziva's mouth dropped and she looked back at him.

"Why did you regret leaving me there Tony? It was my choice. I made a mistake." Ziva said

Marcus and I looked at each other. I signed to him _'This is what they needed. Keep all of the things they did in the past, in the past and keep it there.'_

Marcus just nodded his head. He was finally understanding what I was thinking.

"Zi, when we left you in Israel, I wanted to stay with you. I didn't want to leave you. I should have stopped that plane. If I did, you would have never been in Somalia." He said and Ziva tensed when she heard Somalia.

"If you did stop that plane Tony, our partnership would have been ruined forever. We all have regrets in the past and let's leave it at that." She said and it seemed like she was looking off into space. She obviously didn't want to talk about it. Good. We got somewhere tonight.

"Ok, if we are on regrets, I have some definitely. One regret I have is not staying in contact with some friends of mine. Any time of day, they could be gone and I haven't been in contact with them. It would make me feel guilty." I said getting some heat off of Ziva. Everybody in the room looked intrigued.

Marcus said "One regret I have is not helping Gary as much as I could." He said it so quietly and I gasped and turned to him quickly.

"Marcus, that was not your fault. If anything, I should have pushed him." I said whispering. Why did he blame himself?

"I know it wasn't our fault but I could have gotten help. He would still be here if I would have gotten help." He said looking down. I crawled into his lap.

"Marcus, if we did get help, he may still be alive but he wouldn't have been for long. He was severely depressed and once you get severely depressed, it could come back years later. He would have still committed suicide later on and it would have been the same outcome." I said wrapping my arms around him. At that moment, I totally forgot that Tony and Ziva were in the room. I looked back at them and Tony had her arm around Ziva and Ziva was leaning into his embrace.

I don't think that Ziva wanted to name one of her regrets. I already know most of them and I didn't want to put her on the spot and make her feel uncomfortable.

"How about we watch the movie?" I suggested after a few minutes of silence.

They all nodded their heads and Marcus got up and put the movie in. Marcus and I were on the floor in front of Ziva and Tony.

I don't even remember what movie we watched. Before the previews even came on, I went to sleep. Guess I was tired. Next thing I know, I wake up and Marcus is carrying me into the guess room. He laid me on the bed. I snuggled into the pillow and I heard Marcus chuckle. He got on the other side of the bed and he said "I love you Sam." He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too." I said sleepily and I fell back to sleep.

**A/N: How was that? :) That got some things cleared up for Tony and Ziva. I don't know if this was the real reason but this is my opinion on what Tony was thinking in that situation. I couldn't just have a straight-up movie tonight sooooo I had to do confessions also. I will more than likely update tomorrow and if I don't, it's because I'm baby-sitting and I will be updating hopefully every single day this week. Spring Break Baby! :) Read and Review!**

**Baby Idea names?**

**Thanks for reviewing conservativegirl, DS2010, SmellyThePirate, and Mizz Awesome. You guys are awesome! Thanks for sticking with me so far in this story!**

**92 reviews? :) Hehe! Awesome! Keep on reviewing guys! It makes my day! :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hey guys! How did you guys like the last chapter? :) I had to clear at least one thing up for Tony and Ziva. It was interesting to me. This chapter, breakfast and something ignites between Tony and Ziva, if you say! Didn't we miss her? Samantha's mom doesn't know Samantha's plan. Just so you know. She's got her own plan :D Smart woman.**

**Disclaimer: I just realized that I own Shelby Hope :) If CBS wants her, call me :D**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'HELP!'_

_How about we watch the movie?" I suggested after a few minutes of silence._

_They all nodded their heads and Marcus got up and put the movie in. Marcus and I were on the floor in front of Ziva and Tony._

_I don't even remember what movie we watched. Before the previews even came on, I went to sleep. Guess I was tired. Next thing I know, I wake up and Marcus is carrying me into the guess room. He laid me on the bed. I snuggled into the pillow and I heard Marcus chuckle. He got on the other side of the bed and he said "I love you Sam." He kissed the top of my head._

_"I love you too." I said sleepily and I fell back to sleep._

I woke up the next morning around 8. I groaned and turned over and I fell of the bed. All you heard was a loud thump. Marcus jumped out of his sleep and he started laughing. I started laughing too. Soon enough, both of us were on the floor cracking up. We heard a knock on the door. "Are you guys ok?" Tony asked

Marcus and I looked at each other and started laughing even harder. "Come in!" I said in between fits of laughter.

Tony opened the door and I was shocked that Ziva was standing next to him. They looked confused why we were on the floor laughing, "What is so funny?" Ziva then asked

Marcus and I started laughing again. What was wrong with us this morning? "I fell off of the bed and Marcus followed." I said giggling. Tony and Ziva looked at each other and shook their heads. "Are you two ok?" Tony asked

Marcus and I both nodded our heads. "Just fine." We said and we got up from off of the floor. Tony and Ziva looked on to see what we were doing and they saw us head into the kitchen. We decided that we were going to make breakfast this morning.

"Mama, Tony, go back to sleep and we will wake you back up when breakfast is ready." I said

"Well, I'm already awake so I'm going to take a shower." Tony said

Ziva shrugged her shoulders "I am going back to bed. See you all in about an half hour." She said heading towards Tony's room. I don't blame her not one bit.

Marcus and I were making French toast, oatmeal, eggs, pancakes, and we had some juice. We were not sure how hungry Ziva was going to be. But we had extras just in case.

About a half hour later, breakfast was ready and Tony was out of the shower. I walked to Tony's room and I was trying to wake Ziva up. So far, I was failing. "Mama, time to get up." I said softly shaking her.

Ziva groaned "No." She said and turned over

I chuckled "But Mama, we have breakfast. Please?" I kept shaking her

"No." She said and buried her head under the pillow. I chuckled. "Tony! Wake Ziva up!" I yelled for Tony

Tony popped his head into the door and grinned. "My services are needed here?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Breakfast is ready and she isn't waking up. Are you able to do the job?" I asked teasingly.

He puffed his chest out. "I got this." He said and I started laughing. I walked into the kitchen and Marcus was already eating. I got my food and I sat down to eat and all me and Marcus heard was Ziva running into the kitchen with Tony right behind her. Tony picked her up and spinned her around in the air. They so looked like a couple. I grabbed my phone and shot a picture of the two. They seemed so happy this morning. "Gotcha." Tony said to Ziva's ear.

Marcus and I looked at each other. Whatever happened between these two, happened just a few minutes ago. "Good morning Mama." I said still looking at her. She smiled at me. "Good morning Sam. How are you on this beautiful morning?" She said to me giving me a hug.

"Um, Mama? You realize that it's pouring raining outside? Tony, what did you do?" I asked them. They just looked at each other and smiled.

Marcus and I looked at each other. "Ok. Let's eat." I said.

Breakfast was passed through looks mainly between Tony and Ziva. I want to know what Tony said but I bet that Ziva will tell me later.

About an hour and a half later, we were all showered and dressed. I really wanted to go to tumbling today. I had this strange urge to tumble and it releases my stress. Ziva seemed interested in what I do for cheerleading so she asked to watch. "Of course Mama. It will be free because I paid him last time I was there and it's for 5 lessons. You will love my coaches. Some of the funniest and nicest people you will meet." I said excitedly. I love my coaches. They are my mentors and they set me straight.

Ziva nodded her head. "Ok, let's go. Tony and Marcus are going out somewhere. They said it was a surprise. Whatever." She said.

I smiled at her and we got in the car. About a half hour later, we were at the gym and I saw some familiar cars here. Cool, some cheerleaders, parents, and some of my coaches were here. I thought that I was going to be the only one here tumbling. Nope, but it's nice seeing my cheer family. They get on my nerves and yet, they are still there at the end of the day. I walk in and I am immediately swarmed by hugs and "Hi Samantha!" from everybody. It was nice to be "home"

"Hey Sam, get your shoes on and let's go. We have a lot of stuff to do." One of my coaches said to me. His name was Coach J. I love him to death! He is the coolest guy you would meet.

_ZIVA'S POV_

The people here are very nice. One of the coaches came up to me. "Hi, I'm Coach J. One of many of Samantha's coaches. And you are?" He asked shaking my hand

"I am Ziva David, Samantha has been in my protective custody since her parents have been in the hospital." I said shaking his hand. He smiled. He was very nice.

Before we could say anything else, I saw Samantha come to the mat with a sports bra on and some shorts and spandex. She definitely looks fit.

I met some of the mothers and they are so nice. They knew I was pregnant and they were giving me advice on motherhood. I saw Samantha tumbling and who knew that such a small person could do all of that tumbling. It was very entertaining to watch though. There is no way in the world that I would be able to do that stuff pregnant or not.

We were there for about 2 hours and then Samantha's coaches had her "conditioning". She looked very tired but she said it's to help her stamina. They were wearing her down. When she was finished, she gave her coaches high fives and gave some of the cheerleaders hugs. I know she misses them and they are so supportive and seemed so nice.

Sam grabbed her stuff and she was constantly stopped by people. Giving hugs and talking with her. She looks so happy with these people.

When we left, we decided to go get some pizza because I know Samantha was practically starving. Of course I was right because she ate basically one whole pizza alone. I had half a pizza myself.

We heard a knock on the door and we saw it was Marcus and Tony. They looked like they were hiding something. Tony was whispering something in my ear, I gasped and smiled. Samantha was smiling behind me.

**A/N: Gosh! This took forever to write. Lol. The baby I'm baby-sitting is some work man! But it's all good. What do you think Tony said to Ziva? Well, give me your opinion. I will more than likely update tomorrow. No worries :) I finally uploaded at a reasonable time! Read and Review!**

**Baby name ideas?**

**Thanks for reviewing SmellyThePirate, TivaIsMyWorld, and Mizz Awesome. You guys are my motivators! **

**95 reviews? Can we make it to 100? :) Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee?**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hey everybody! I was so excited when I woke up this morning because we reached 102 reviews :D Thank you guys sooooo much! I had a lot of fun writing this story and you guys gave me the motivation to keep on writing. Ok, I realized now that the A/N last chapter didn't make sense at the beginning so ignore that :) We are going to visit Samantha's mom in the hospital and we are going to find out what Tony said to Ziva. :) FYI, Sam's mom does not know her daughters' plan ;D And I hope you didn't mind the cheer relations in that chapter. Couldn't help myself :)**

**Disclaimer: The things I would do if I owned NCIS… *sighs* but I own 6 characters :P Samantha's family, Marcus and Ziva's twin girls. Take that CBS :p**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'HELP!'_

_We were there for about 2 hours and then Samantha's coaches had her "conditioning". She looked very tired but she said it's to help her stamina. They were wearing her down. When she was finished, she gave her coaches high fives and gave some of the cheerleaders hugs. I know she misses them and they are so supportive and seemed so nice._

_Sam grabbed her stuff and she was constantly stopped by people. Giving hugs and talking with her. She looks so happy with these people._

_When we left, we decided to go get some pizza because I know Samantha was practically starving. Of course I was right because she ate basically one whole pizza alone. I had half a pizza myself._

_We heard a knock on the door and we saw it was Marcus and Tony. They looked like they were hiding something. Tony was whispering something in my ear, I gasped and smiled. Samantha was smiling behind me._

_SAMANTHA'S POV_

Tony bought her a new car? I want to run but I don't want to leave Ziva because she can't run THAT fast unless she was being chased like this morning. We walked down the steps and we see a beautiful red Toyota Rav4. I think it's the perfect size for her. She didn't want a big truck and she couldn't keep her mini cooper for long.

"Oh my gosh. Tony, it's perfect. Thank you so much!" Ziva said giving Tony a hug. Marcus and I looked at each other.

"You were in on this Marcus?" I asked. I didn't even know where they went this morning before I went to tumbling. Marcus nodded his head.

"It was his idea and I just went with him to help him pick." Marcus said with a smile. I gave him a hug. "You are awesome Marcus." I said to him giving him a hug. It was a really nice gesture.

"Hey Mama, let's go for a test run." I said. Ziva nodded her head.

"Joy ride!" Marcus and I said together and Tony and Ziva started laughing. Ziva started the car and Marcus and I started clapping. "Wooooooo!" We yelled in the car.

Tony and Ziva started chuckling.

We drove around the block for a while. Then I fell asleep. Before I knew it, we were at the hospital. I honestly did not know that we were coming here today. But I'm excited to see my mother.

We walked to my mother's room and she was awake. She still looked sick but I put that in the back of my head. "Hi Mommy!" I said. I've been calling my mother 'Mommy' a lot lately. I think it's because I almost lost her.

She saw me and smiled "Hey baby girl. Hello Marcus, Tony and Ziva." She said happily. My mother has always been the one who always looks at the bright side of the things.

"Hello." They all said to her.

"How are you feeling Mommy? Do you need anything?" I asked her. I have always been worried about my mother. She won't tell you if something is wrong until you ask her.

"I feel fine. I don't need anything. Thanks, Sam. Ziva, how is your pregnancy going? What are you having?" She asked Ziva excitedly. She really loved kids.

Ziva smiled "My pregnancy is great. I am having twin girls." She said beaming.

My mother smiled and clapped her hands "That is beautiful Ziva. You are glowing. I would give you a hug but I can't get out of my bed now." She said looking upset at that last thought. Ziva walked over to her bed and gave her a hug.

My mother accepted the hug. She honestly loved hugging people. She has always been a people person. Me, I like people and all but I'm not a people person. I'm just really friendly but the people I hang around are cool though. I don't mind them at all.

My mother and Ziva were talking about motherhood and what Ziva should expect. I really hope that Tony was listening because this was implying to him as well. But I had no doubt that he was listening.

Marcus and I decided to step out of the room. We were heading across the street to sneak some snacks into the hospital.

_SHELBY'S POV_

I may have lost the love of my life. And if I see two people who obviously loves each other, why not try and get them together? I want to warn people that one day, the one person you love may not be here tomorrow and don't miss an opportunity to tell them you love them.

As I am talking to Ziva, I see Tony listening on to my advice. Ziva tells me that they are not together but I can see, I can feel that they have some sexual tension. I wonder if they ever slept together. I don't want to ask because I don't want it to be awkward if they didn't.

"So Tony, are you seeing anybody?" I then asked. He shook his head quickly.

"No I am not." He said quietly. I think I saw regret in his eyes. He looked at Ziva and I saw, I don't know, hope?

I then turned to Ziva "Are you in a relationship Ziva?" I asked and I saw her eyes downcast.

"No. After I found out that I was pregnant, I decided that I needed to recover from the heartbreak I encountered." She said looking up at me with sad eyes.

"I get where you are coming from Ziva. Are you willing to take another chance with somebody else?" I asked. I had to tell her that Tony would be there for her.

Ziva nodded her head. "He has to understand me. He needs to know that I keep everything inside and I could burst at any given time. I need him to care about me." She said with a tear rolling down her cheek. She looked at me. "Is that too much to ask for?" She asked

I held out my arms and she came into my embrace. I look at Tony. Will he be up for the job?

**A/N: Well, there you have it folks. Wasn't my best but whatever. Wasn't Tony and Marcus sweet? :D And you may or may not find out what Tony said to her in the beginning of the last chapter ;D Just to keep you guys guessing. Lol, I'm evil. I know. Don't you just love Samantha's mom Shelby? Isn't she a sweetheart? I will probably update tomorrow. But this Spring Break will probably be the worst. My great grandmother is sick and she may not make it. I hope she pulls through. The sweetest lady you will ever meet. I love her dearly! But I'm praying for her.**

**Baby idea names? Read and Review!**

**Thank you sooooo much for reviewing SmellyThePirate, Mizz Awesome, TivaIsMyWorld, NCIS-Warrior-Princess, DS2010, and conservativegirl :) You guys rock! See you tomorrow! **


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! :) How are you guys? I'm in a good mood. I guess. How did you guys like the last chapter? I think that Tony saw what Ziva went through with Ray in my eyes. She didn't deserve him :) Ok, we will still be in the hospital in this chapter and have some bonding.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed overnight. I think Disney lied to me because I wished upon a star and I still don't NCIS… It's a shame…**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'HELP!'_

_"So Tony, are you seeing anybody?" I then asked. He shook his head quickly._

_"No I am not." He said quietly. I think I saw regret in his eyes. He looked at Ziva and I saw, I don't know, hope?_

_I then turned to Ziva "Are you in a relationship Ziva?" I asked and I saw her eyes downcast._

_"No. After I found out that I was pregnant, I decided that I needed to recover from the heartbreak I encountered." She said looking up at me with sad eyes._

_"I get where you are coming from Ziva. Are you willing to take another chance with somebody else?" I asked. I had to tell her that Tony would be there for her._

_Ziva nodded her head. "He has to understand me. He needs to know that I keep everything inside and I could burst at any given time. I need him to care about me." She said with a tear rolling down her cheek. She looked at me. "Is that too much to ask for?" She asked_

_I held out my arms and she came into my embrace. I look at Tony. Will he be up for the job?_

I rubbed Ziva's back to calm her down. What has this poor girl gone through in her life? She has gotten pregnant by her ex, almost all of the men in her life lied to her, and the one she loves most is scared to tell her. And I know that Ziva is scared to tell him too. She does not want to love again because she is scared that she is going to be taken advantage of again.

I saw the look in Tony's eyes. He witness her get hurt multiple times. He has been there to pick up the pieces.

"Ziva, there are men in your life who love you and cares about you. Not one day should go by and you don't tell your loved ones that you love them. Because one day, they won't be here." I told her lifting her chin up.

_TONY'S POV_

I saw the sympathetic look on Shelby's face. I understand what she was saying about telling your loved ones how important they are to you every day. Kate, she was like an annoying sister to me. Annoying, but my sister none the less. The last thing I said to her was a compliment. Sort of. I never told her daily how awesome she was. I'm sure she knew but she deserved to hear it.

So, here I am, six years later. I have a beautiful Israeli partner and I still haven't told her how I felt. She has been with all of the worthless guys who took advantage of her and I was just chicken not to tell her. Now she's pregnant and she feels that she is asking for so much and all she need is somebody who understands her. I can read her like a book. All I have to do is look into her eyes and it will tell my any emotion she is feeling.

"Zi, the team, we all care about you and love you. We almost lost you and we never took you for granted." I said softly looking at her.

She shook her head. "No, Tony. I love the team. Do not get me wrong. But why do people treat me like junk? What did I do? Am I that hard to deal with?" She ranted. Where were Sam and Marcus at anyway?

I came closer to her. "No Ziva. You are kind, funny, smart, and beautiful. I don't know why men take advantage of you. But I will always be there to pick up the pieces. Like I have been in the past. If not, Gibbs would shoot me." I said and she chuckled.

Shelby was watching our reactions. "Are you guys sure that you two aren't together?" She asked just being sure. Nobody ever believed us.

"We are positive. We are not together." Ziva said

"Ok, have you guys ever slept together?" Shelby asked

Ziva and I looked at each other and we were about to open our mouths but the door opened and it revealed that Marcus and Samantha were back from the store. They obviously didn't get caught with the food because it was all in their hands. "So much for hiding the food." I said

Marcus and Samantha laughed. "We took the back way. Nobody saw us. There were no cameras. I checked." Sam said putting the bags down. Sam took out some snacks for everybody.

"M&M's for Mommy, pickles for Mama, nerds for me." Sam said passing out snacks.

Marcus got his bag and pulled out the snacks for us. "Pizza combo things for you Tony and Tostitos for me." Marcus said giving me my snack.

"How did you know that I liked these?" I asked him

Marcus shrugged "Saw them at your house and I thought of course Tony would love this." He said chuckling.

We ate our snacks silently until Sam decided to break it. "So, what were you guys talking about when we were gone?" She asked.

The room was silent and Marcus and Sam were exchanging looks. "Ok, um, awkward silence." Marcus said and we continued to eat in silence.

After about 5 minutes, Sam finally cracked. "Ok! What happened? Ziva looks like she has been crying! What's going on here?" She hissed

Ziva dismissed it with her hand. "Sam, its fine. Just an emotional topic we touched yes?"

Shelby and I nodded our heads. "Everything is fine baby girl." Shelby said to her daughter.

Samantha shook her head. "I don't believe you guys but ok." She said

We stayed there hour a few more hours talking to Shelby. I really like Shelby because she gives some good advice. We got up and we said goodbye to her with hugs. "I love you Mommy!" Sam said to her mother.

Her mother smiled at her daughter. "I love you too Sam." She said

We got in the car and we drove in silence. In my mind, I was thinking how was I going to prove to Ziva that I can be a father to her children?

_SAMANTHA'S POV_

I was going to help Tony out. I was going to help him tell Ziva how much he loved her and stuff. Blah blah blah. We first drop Marcus off at his house and I have to go in and tell his mother hello. She absolutely loves me and I love her. I went in to say hello and gave her a hug. I hopped back in the car and Ziva wanted to go get some groceries and Tony and I went to this place next door. It was like a flower shop and it had some souvenirs in there. I dragged Tony into the flower shop before Ziva realized we were gone but she probably already knew we weren't in the store.

"So Tony, why was Ziva crying earlier?" I asked him and he sighed.

"She feels that most of the men in her life have taken advantage of her and she just couldn't take another heartbreak." Tony said looking down at his shoes

"She needs to know that she will never be alone. She won't have to go through another heartbreak if you step up to the plate Tony." I told him. "You love Ziva with all of your heart and you care about her. What's stopping you Tony?" I asked

"Rule #12." He said simply looking at the flowers.

"Forget Rule #12. Rules are meant to be broken. That's why they are called RULES!" I said hitting his arm.

"But I agree with Gibbs. I broke Rule #12. It doesn't work out at all." He said silently.

"With EJ? Well duh. You don't love her like you love Ziva." I said stating the obvious. I grabbed some red roses for Ziva. I know these flowers mean everything to her.

I shoved the flowers to his chest. "Buy these and make a speech. This speech will probably change your life." I told him and walked out of the store and back into the grocery store.

**A/N: Pow! How was that? I don't think that I will be updating tomorrow but I will more than likely update on Thursday :) Hehe. What should Tony say in his speech? Do you really think that Tony and Ziva slept together at least ONCE? I think they did maybe once or twice. Maybe Paris or like the summer between Season 3 and 4 when he asked "Did you or did you not sleep with him?" And she never answered the question ;D But whatever. My imagination is too active but it's all good. Read and review!**

**Baby name ideas?**

**Thanks for reviewing Mizz Awesome, SmellyThePirate, DS2010, and conservativegirl. :) You guys are awesome and my motivators! Keep on reviewing! :D**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey Guys! I'm back! You thought I forgot you guys? Lol. So, as some of my reviewers know, I had a family emergency. I will explain probably at the end of the chapter. In this chapter, ehhh, you meet a friend of Tony's and Sam will help Tony a little bit more ;) Will Tony follow Sam's advice? We will see ;D See you guys at the end of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I may have gone M.I.A for a while but it wasn't because I was trying to own NCIS. Trust me. If it did, I would have stopped this story. :P Dream on dreamer**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'HELP!'_

_"So Tony, why was Ziva crying earlier?" I asked him and he sighed._

_"She feels that most of the men in her life have taken advantage of her and she just couldn't take another heartbreak." Tony said looking down at his shoes_

_"She needs to know that she will never be alone. She won't have to go through another heartbreak if you step up to the plate Tony." I told him. "You love Ziva with all of your heart and you care about her. What's stopping you Tony?" I asked_

_"Rule #12." He said simply looking at the flowers._

_"Forget Rule #12. Rules are meant to be broken. That's why they are called RULES!" I said hitting his arm._

_"But I agree with Gibbs. I broke Rule #12. It doesn't work out at all." He said silently._

_"With EJ? Well duh. You don't love her like you love Ziva." I said stating the obvious. I grabbed some red roses for Ziva. I know these flowers mean everything to her._

_I shoved the flowers to his chest. "Buy these and make a speech. This speech will probably change your life." I told him and walked out of the store and back into the grocery store._

I walked into the grocery store and looked for Ziva. When will Tony learn? When will Ziva learn? Tony needs to know that Ziva needs a man. A man who won't abandon her or treat her wrong. A man who understands her and will see right through her. And Ziva needs to know that Tony could be immature at times and he is over protective. It's just because Tony is scared to lose her. And they really need to know that they love each other and I think that Tony finally realized it when Ziva was with Ray and when she became pregnant.

I was walking throughout the store then I finally found Ziva in the sweets aisle and she looked like she was debating on either chocolate cookies or lemon cookies. I wanted to sneak up on her but I know I wouldn't scare her. "Just choose the chocolate Mama." I said to her and she laughed.

"I was thinking about choosing the chocolate cookies too." She said putting the cookies in the cart. I looked in the cart and I saw A LOT of food. Mainly fruits and stuff. And of course, I saw pickles. I looked at her and smiled.

"You ready to leave Mama? Got everything?" I asked and she nodded. We were heading up to the check-out line and Ziva turned to me.

"Where's Tony?" She asked curiously. I smiled. I was about to open my mouth and Tony popped up behind me. "Here!" He said and I turned around.

"Are you going to listen to me Tony?" I asked him giving him a look. Ziva looked confused but Tony nodded.

"Yup. I'm gonna do it soon. Don't worry." He said giving me such an obvious wink. I scrunched up my face.

"Please, don't ever do that again. That looked very weird I said turning around and Tony and Ziva laughed.

We checked out the groceries and we were heading towards the car and you heard someone yell, "Hey, Tony! Is that you man?" We turned around and looked at the guy. He looked like he was about Tony's age and from the look on Tony's face, it looked like he knew him and he looked very excited.

"Hey Andrew! Man, it's been forever!" He said patting his back. I took the groceries out of his hand so he can talk to his friend.

Andrew saw us and smiled. "Well Tony, I never pictured you as a family man. Who are these beautiful young ladies?" He asked

Ziva and I looked at each other and started laughing while putting groceries in the car. Tony smiled and shook his head. "Nah man. This is my work partner Ziva and this is Samantha. We have been looking after her for a while." He said. And honestly, that was true. Even if I was assigned to Ziva, the whole team really cared about me and Tony has been there for me like Ziva.

Andrew smiled and shook our hands. "I'm Andrew. One of Tony's frat brothers." He said with a smile. We shook his hand and Ziva looked intrigued.

"Ah. Tony has never told us much about his fraternity days." She said looking at Tony and Tony blushed.

Andrew saw this and said "Oh, Tony had some very interesting stories in college." He said smiling.

I raised my hand. "Oh oh! I wanna know!" I said excitedly. This would be fun. If I found out anyway.

Andrew started laughing. "Maybe someday Samantha." He said. He turned to Tony. "Man, Tony you have to call me sometime. Maybe we could get together and I could tell Samantha some of your stories" Andrew said teasingly.

They continued talking and Ziva and I got in the car. Before I knew it, I was asleep in the backseat of the car. Something about shopping always made me sleepy.

Tony woke me up telling me that we were at Ziva's house dropping the groceries off. He asked me if I could help him with something after we put the groceries away. I agreed and I proceeded to get up and help bring the groceries in.

After we finished, I turned to Ziva. "Hey Mama, I'm going with Tony to help him with something. Will you be sane when I'm gone?" I asked her with a smirk. She laughed and dismissed me.

"Go ahead Sam. I will see you when I get back." She said. I smiled and I walked out with Tony who was waiting in for me in Ziva's car. I hopped in the front seat.

"You want to wear her car out don't you?" I asked him teasingly. He smiled and laughed.

"Maybe. Hey, thanks for coming with me. I just need to know how am I going to do this." He said pulling off.

I dismissed it. "Of course Tony. You two deserve to be happy. So, what are you having in mind? I have a lot of ideas but let's hear yours first." I said grabbing my phone ready to take notes.

**Woah! How's that? Do you guys want to know some stories of Tony? I will come up with some and it will be in Ziva's POV. I think Sam would be too young to hear it at her age. Lol. :) So, my family emergency, a family member has gotten sick and passed away. I don't remember if I said before but I just been really busy with the arrangements and helping out. Just been super busy and stressed the past few days. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long! :/ I'm not sure if I will update Saturday and Sunday because the funeral is on Saturday and Sunday, we have to finish everything that needed to be finished. I had the energy to do this chapter and I'm glad. I hate making people wait because I am impatient myself and I hate waiting. Thank you so much for bearing with me here!**

**So, how was 'Missionary Position' for you guys? Wasn't Tony's Spanish adorable! :D I know actually a little Spanish and what I understood was so cute! But I think I was expecting just a little more. But it's ok. Because Tiva is going to ITALY! I'm not sure when that will happen. Either next week or the week after that. Will Italy be the new Paris? :D Lol. Can't wait!**

**Thanks for reviewing SmellyThePirate, conservativegirl, Mizz Awesome and easylion. You all are awesome! Thanks for being so patient! :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hey guys! And to think I wouldn't be updating today. Well, I got a request to hear Tony's stories but I will do that later :). Dinner plans this chapter! Hehe. Finally right? Ok, see you guys later!**

**Disclaimer: How many times we have to go through this. I just own the same people that I owned before :)**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'HELP!'_

_Tony woke me up telling me that we were at Ziva's house dropping the groceries off. He asked me if I could help him with something after we put the groceries away. I agreed and I proceeded to get up and help bring the groceries in._

_After we finished, I turned to Ziva. "Hey Mama, I'm going with Tony to help him with something. Will you be sane when I'm gone?" I asked her with a smirk. She laughed and dismissed me._

_"Go ahead Sam. I will see you when I get back." She said. I smiled and I walked out with Tony who was waiting in for me in Ziva's car. I hopped in the front seat._

_"You want to wear her car out don't you?" I asked him teasingly. He smiled and laughed._

_"Maybe. Hey, thanks for coming with me. I just need to know how am I going to do this." He said pulling off._

_I dismissed it. "Of course Tony. You two deserve to be happy. So, what are you having in mind? I have a lot of ideas but let's hear yours first." I said grabbing my phone ready to take notes._

Tony was telling me some ideas he had. He didn't have many but there were really cute and romantic. I told him my ideas and he seemed to like mine better. I had no clue where we were going but I was sure that we were going to his house first to drop off the flowers.

My predictions were correct. We went to his apartment to drop off the flowers and we were heading to Gibbs house. I don't know WHY we were going there but I had an idea. Was he going to ask Gibbs for permission to date Ziva? Who knows. But we will see.

We pulled up to Gibbs house and Tony looked nervous. "Ya ready Tony?" I asked and he looked at me and smiled nervously.

"Terrified." He said and opened the car door. I opened the door and followed him.

"Well Tony, what are you going to ask him?" I asked and he looked up at the sky.

"I'm going to ask Gibbs for permission to date Ziva." He whispered. I looked at him and stopped.

"Ha! I WAS RIGHT!" I said gloating. "If he's not sure, I will be there to back you up. No worries." I said knocking on the door.

"You know, the door is always open. Literally." Tony said opening the door and my jaw dropped.

"What happened if someone broke into his house?" I asked and Tony shrugged.

"It has happened before. And besides, he's a sniper remember?" He said looking around Gibbs's house.

I nodded my head. "He's probably down in the basement." I said walking down the steps first.

"You only been here twice and you already know where I am. Smart kid." I heard Gibbs say.

I laughed and Tony agreed. "Yup. She's a smart one. She has helped us out a lot." Tony said.

We saw Gibbs building a crib and I immediately knew that it was for Ziva. "That looks good Gibbs." I complemented.

Gibbs nodded in response. "So, what are you two doing here? And where is Ziva?" He asked us.

I spoke up first. "Tony has to ask you something and Ziva is at home probably eating pickles. Now, I'm going to be upstairs. I don't want to hear any gunshots." I said walking back up the steps leaving Gibbs and Tony alone.

_TONY'S POV_

I have never been so nervous to talk to Boss ever in my life. But this needs to be done. Gibbs puts down his tools and walks over to me. "So Tony, what's on your mind?" He asked looking at me. It feels like his blue eyes are staring right through me.

"Well, I want to ask you something Gibbs." I said finally building up the courage to say what I needed to be said.

"Is it about Ziva?" Gibbs asked calmly.

I nodded my head. "Boss, Ziva has been through a lot. Since Samantha came into the picture, she has been a great influence in our lives. Do you agree?" I asked him and he nodded. I continued. "Well, Sam has been holding Ziva together and keeping her sane. Ziva has told her that I love her and Ziva does not believe it. And, I want to prove that. Sam has been giving me the courage to something really big for her because she deserves it."

Gibbs nodded. "So, what are you trying to say Tony?" He asked me. I'm pretty sure that he knew but I think he just wants to hear me say it.

"Gibbs, I'm asking you for permission to date Ziva. I love her, Boss. She is beautiful, smart, and she knows me better than anybody else. I would never hurt her. I want to help raise her twin daughters. I don't care if they are mine or not. I would be at every recital, game, school function, I will be to load my gun every time a boy asks for them." I said finally taking a deep breath

Gibbs was silent for a good 2 minutes. He FINALLY nodded his head. "What are you waiting for? Go get her" He said giving me one of his rare smiles.

I had the biggest grin on my face and I heard footsteps and I turned around to see Sam eating saltine crackers. "So, everything is good here?" She asked popping another cracker in her mouth.

Gibbs and I looked at each other. "Yep." We both said

Sam nodded and turned on her heels to the stairs. "Well, let's go. I think Ziva is going to eat the whole house if we don't leave now." She said laughing.

I turned to Gibbs. "Thanks Gibbs." I said to him. He nodded his head and he gave me a head-slap.

"Oww. What was that for?" I asked rubbing my head.

"For breaking rule #12." He said simply returning back to his task, finishing the crib.

I saw Samantha laughing and I chased her up the stairs.

_SAMANTHA'S POV_

Who knew that Tony was so fast? I beat him to the car though but he wasn't too far behind me.

When we got into the car and we were joking and laughing the whole way back to Ziva's house. When we walked into Ziva's apartment, we saw Ziva asleep on the couch with a jar of pickles and water on the table.

Tony and I shook our heads and I told Tony to leave. I promised him that I will have Ziva ready around 8 for dinner. Abby, McGee, and Gibbs will be there also. Ziva doesn't even know about the dinner. This should be fun.

It was now 6:30 and Ziva has been asleep since I have gotten back. I already showered and ate a snack. I was dressed in a tank top and shorts for now. I already had Ziva's outfit all set and I was almost finished with mine.

I walked into the living room where Ziva was still asleep and she was balled up in a ball sort of. Her baby bump was getting bigger and she was just so adorable. I had to shake her gently. "Mama. Time to get up. We are going out to dinner." I said whispering.

She groaned and pulled the blanket up a little higher. I chuckled. It was always entertaining waking Ziva up. "Mama. We are going to dinner. It's time to feed the mini-ninjas. I got your outfit ready and everything. Abby is going to pick us up at 7:45.

"What time is it now?" She mumbled.

"Mama, it's 6:30. Dinner is at 8. C'mon Ziva. We have to shower and get the necessities out of the way." I said

Ziva groaned again. "Fine. I am up." She said sitting up. Her hair was a mess and I couldn't help but chuckle. Her hair was all over the place like a lion's mane.

She started rubbing her eyes and she stretched. She stood up and headed towards the bathroom to shower. I grabbed some more crackers and I was going to finish completing my outfit. I had this pink skirt with my white tank top and a black cardigan. When I thought of this outfit, I thought of Abby. She would love this outfit.

I added the necklace Marcus gave me and I had some pearl stud earrings with some bracelets. I grabbed some heels and I put my hair up in a bun. Marcus wasn't coming with us from my knowledge but he told me to call him right after it happens.

I heard the shower turn off and Ziva step out with her hair wet. About 10 minutes later, I heard her call me. "Sam!" I rushed in the room and I saw Ziva staring at herself.

"Yes Mama?" I said walking into her room.

"Look at me! I'm fat!" She exclaimed pointing at herself. I wanted to laugh but I am so glad that I didn't. She looked like she wanted to cry.

"Mama, no you are not fat. You have two beautiful baby girls growing inside of you. It's a natural process." I said calmly.

Ziva started crying. This was a severe hormonal moment. It was rare that Ziva would cry like this. I gave her hug and I let her cry for a few minutes. I looked at the clock and I saw it was 7:15. "Hey Mama? Let's get dressed, okay?" I asked her softly. She nodded and she got her dress.

Her dress was all black and it was fitting to show off her baby bump perfectly. She insisted on wearing heels but I knew that she wasn't going to last in them so I grabbed her sparkly flats and I put them in my purse.

Her hair was pinned up and she had some silver hoops with her Star of David necklace on. She looked so adorable. I grabbed a white cardigan from her closet and threw it at her. "It may be chilly."

We moved to the living room and waited for Abby to come get us. At 7:40, Abby knocked on our door and she was dressed in all black with some platforms. Her usual outfit. She had this big grin on her face. "Ready?" She asked us

We nodded our heads and I said "Let's go! I'm starving!" Abby and Ziva was laughing at me and we were walking out of the door.

**A/N: Man that was long! Lol. Dinner plans part 2 will be next chapter :) Don't you love Gibbs? He was nice! Um, not much for me to say though. But Read and Review!**

**Thanks for reviewing SmellyThePirate! :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Gah! Don't shoot me through your screen! :( I've been so busy, lazy, and I was unmotivated for a while… Which sucked :/ But, I will make it up to you guys! Ok, this chapter will be the possibly life-changing dinner. Hehe! I think it would be very interesting and stuff ;) On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I still own the same people and I still disclaim the same people. Stop asking. Lol**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'HELP!'_

_I heard the shower turn off and Ziva step out with her hair wet. About 10 minutes later, I heard her call me. "Sam!" I rushed in the room and I saw Ziva staring at herself._

_"Yes Mama?" I said walking into her room._

_"Look at me! I'm fat!" She exclaimed pointing at herself. I wanted to laugh but I am so glad that I didn't. She looked like she wanted to cry._

_"Mama, no you are not fat. You have two beautiful baby girls growing inside of you. It's a natural process." I said calmly._

_Ziva started crying. This was a severe hormonal moment. It was rare that Ziva would cry like this. I gave her hug and I let her cry for a few minutes. I looked at the clock and I saw it was 7:15. "Hey Mama? Let's get dressed, okay?" I asked her softly. She nodded and she got her dress._

_Her dress was all black and it was fitting to show off her baby bump perfectly. She insisted on wearing heels but I knew that she wasn't going to last in them so I grabbed her sparkly flats and I put them in my purse._

_Her hair was pinned up and she had some silver hoops with her Star of David necklace on. She looked so adorable. I grabbed a white cardigan from her closet and threw it at her. "It may be chilly."_

_We moved to the living room and waited for Abby to come get us. At 7:40, Abby knocked on our door and she was dressed in all black with some platforms. Her usual outfit. She had this big grin on her face. "Ready?" She asked us_

_We nodded our heads and I said "Let's go! I'm starving!" Abby and Ziva was laughing at me and we were walking out of the door._

As we walked down the steps, we see McGee's car and he was leaning against it. He had a huge grin on his face as he opened the back door. "Hello ladies. You ride awaits." He said in a smooth tone. Ziva and I had to chuckle.

"Thanks McGee." I said following Ziva into the car.

The car ride wasn't as long as we thought it would be but we arrived about 20 minutes later at this beautiful restaurant. We got out and we walked to the door. It was easy to find Tony and Gibbs was in the restroom.

We got to our table and the view was absolutely amazing. We all sat down and started talking and looked at the menu. I have never been to this place before, but I definitely have to come back soon.

Tony came to our table with Gibbs and they gave us a big smile. "Hello ladies. How are you on this lovely evening?" Tony asked sitting down next to Ziva.

"We are great Tony. How are you?" Ziva replied for us. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Great." He said. They were just staring at each other. Abby signed towards me '_Does this happen when you are around?'_

I nodded my head. _'Only every single time.'_ I signed back and Gibbs and Abby started laughing. McGee looked kind of lost because he didn't know ASL. Poor McGee. Us laughing brought Ziva and Tony out of their own little world.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Tony asked confused.

"Nothing Tony. Let's order our food and eat. I am starving and the food here looks amazing!" I said excitedly grabbing the menu.

Tony and Ziva shrugged and looked at the menu. Honestly, everything here looked so good. Well, anything looks good when you are starving.

The waitress came by to us and said "Hello, my name is Amy. I will be your waitress tonight. Can I start you off with any drinks?" She asked smiling at us. I honestly thought that was the dumbest question ever. Of course we would want drinks. Who eats dinner without drinks? Doesn't make any sense at all. But whatever.

I ordered an apple cider and so did Ziva. Tony ordered a beer, Gibbs ordered bourbon (of course), McGee ordered water and Abby ordered a beer.

The waiter took note of our orders and rushed back to wherever the drinks were. It was a comfortable silence at the table but, I needed some entertainment. "So, what are you guys getting? I'm thinking of getting this seafood pasta combo. Sounds delicious!" I said with a smile. Everyone smiled back at me but they stayed silent. Were they nervous?

I decided to stay quiet for a while because it would be wasting my energy saying anything. I decided that I would be going to the bathroom to 'freshen up'.

"I will be right back. I need to go to the restroom." I said standing up smoothing out my skirt. I heard Ziva's voice behind me.

"I must also go." She said getting up. She looked confused as she followed me to the restroom.

"Sam, why are we here? What's going on?" She asked going into a stall.

I was in the mirror primping. I don't know what for but I still have to look my best. "Mama, we are here because we are a big happy family. You worry too much. Where are your pickles?" I said brushing the question off. She can't know the real reason yet. I heard the toilet flush and she stepped out and gave me that death glare Tony always gets.

"I left them home." She mumbled as she washed her hands. I started laughing. I know she would love her pickles right about now.

I handed her a paper towel and I stepped out of the restroom with her behind me. We strutted back to our table and we saw that our drinks have arrived. When Tony saw us, his smile got big. I really hope that he waits until AFTER dinner to say what he had to say.

He must have read my mind because he didn't say a word. "The waitress came by and took our orders. I told them what you two wanted already." He said with a huge smile directed at Ziva. Ziva smiled shyly back and blushed a little bit.

"Thank you Tony. That was nice of you." She said staring at him.

I feel so left out. Tony and Ziva are all "coupled-up" and so is Abby and McGee. Well, Gibbs and I are the third wheel in this case. It's cool though.

The table finally got comfortable talking about random stuff and laughing. Some about old cases. Like that case I heard where Tony kissed that transgender chick. That was hilarious to me. His face was like red the whole time they were talking about it.

The food finally came and I dug in immediately. I looked up and everybody is staring at me. "What? When a girl is hungry, she has to eat." I said shrugging. The team laughed and started eating as well.

What I witnessed during dinner was mainly touches between Tony and Ziva. I saw some between McGee and Abby. I keep meaning to ask Abby about them two. I saw some food stealing time to time between the couples while Gibbs and I sat back and observed everything.

I see everything that goes on. That's why I am able to be aware of my surroundings. I may not say a word at first but later I will tell you what I noticed. Like it's some guy who's been staring at Abby or Ziva the whole time since we've been here. If he makes a move, I'm pretty sure Gibbs has it covered.

I saw Ziva whimpering moving her feet around. That was a sign telling me that she was uncomfortable in those heels. I pulled out her flats and I gave them to her under the table. She shot me a grateful look and I mouthed 'I told you so.'

She rolled her eyes and put her flats on. Her face showed pure relief afterwards. I started chuckling. I told her so. Don't mean to flaunt or anything.

We finished our dinner and we were stuffed! Well, I was. And it takes a lot of me to be this full. The waitress came around and asked us "Do you want desserts?"

I immediately sat up and nodded my head. I heard Ziva laughing. "I thought you were full Sam?" She asked me chuckling.

"I always can make room for dessert." I said. I ordered red velvet cake. I know that is delicious!

Tony gave me this look and I KNEW it was the moment of truth. I think I'm going to record this. I pulled out my phone and pretended like I was doing something with it and I started recording.

Tony turned to Ziva. Ziva looked confused about what's going on. She's in for a big surprise.

"Ziva, I have something to tell you." Tony said softly taking her hands. Ziva looked absolutely petrified and confused.

"What is it Tony?" She whispered looking up at him. Tony looked at me and I gave him a look saying 'you back down now, I am going to slit your throat with this extra dinner knife'

"About 6 years ago, you strutted into the bullpen with a sassy attitude. I was lost. I just lost my former partner of 2 years. Many greetings start with 'Hello'. Well, ours started with 'Having phone sex?'" At this point, I'm trying not to laugh. I did NOT hear this story at all! I need to start hanging out with Abby more and hear about these stories.

He continued. "When I saw you, you had this mischievous smirk on your face and I was in awe. I can read you like a book by just looking into your eyes. Your eyes won't shut up. We've been through a lot together. Every partnership has its ups and downs but we still got through it and we still maintain the best partnership at NCIS. When I found out you in Somalia, I think that's when I found out something. I wasn't sure what it was at first but the past two years, I finally figured it out. When I found out that you were pregnant, I couldn't take it. You should be pregnant with my kids. I want to watch them grow up to be Daddy's Little Ninja Princesses. I want to be threatening every single boy who comes to the doorstep asking for them. I want to watch them go to prom. Graduate from high school, get married everything, Zi. All in all, I'm trying to say that I love you." He finishes looking up at her. She had tears in her eyes and she looked SO happy. She grabbed him into one heck of a kiss. The whole team started clapping and eventually so did the whole restaurant.

When I guess oxygen became a problem, Ziva pulled away and smiled. "I love you too Anthony DiNozzo."

The whole restaurant "awed." Even Amy, the waitress.

"That is the SWEETEST thing I've ever heard."Amy squealed with my red velvet cake in my hand.

"Um, yeah. It sure is now can I have my cake now please?" I asked trying to grab my cake.

The whole team laughed at me.

**A/N: Wasn't that cute! I'm thinking about ending this story for now. If I do end it, don't worry, I will do a sequel :) Sorry I haven't been updating in forever. Guess what? My cheer team in 9****th**** in the WORLD! That is HUGE! Placed 9****th**** out of 55 teams? ALL over the world? I am sooooo excited! My last competition is next weekend guys! *sniffs* This has been one of the TOUGHEST years for me. But, I made it. I may update/post the sequel sometime this week. Not sure though. So, see you, whenever! Read and Review! :)**

**Thanks for reviewing conservativegirl, TivaIsMyWorld, and SmellyThePirate! You guys rock!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Boo! Hehe! A night I normally don't update but I have no practice tonight. My last practice was Wednesday. *sighs* I'm going to miss my team. So I can't wait until Sunday when I compete! Ok, I think this will be the last chapter. But don't worry; it will be a sequel coming up! Hehe. This will be the epilogue. It's been a fun journey with you guys! Hope to see you guys in my sequel! :) And Sam is still 14; her birthday is just late :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't have the money to buy it, yet. So, until then, stop asking.**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'HELP!'_

_"That is the SWEETEST thing I've ever heard."Amy squealed with my red velvet cake in my hand._

_"Um, yeah. It sure is now can I have my cake now please?" I asked trying to grab my cake._

_The whole team laughed at me._

It's been almost 2 months since Tony and Ziva finally saw what everybody else saw. They are FINALLY together and happier than ever. Gibbs seems to be ok with it and told them strictly no types of affection in the office but I'm sure that it has happen more than once.

Abby and McGee are together. Which didn't surprise me as much as I thought it would have. I mean, I saw all of their interactions and I knew it would happen someday soon. Just didn't know HOW soon. But it's cool. I am happy that everybody is happy.

School is starting next week and I can't BELIEVE that I am starting my sophomore year already. Freshmen year went by fast. I can't wait to see all of the little freshies get lost in high school. It will be so funny looking back because I was that person just a few months earlier.

Ziva is about 6 months pregnant and she is still beautiful and glowing. She still has a few severe hormonal moments. One was when she chased Tony around her apartment with a knife. I was laughing tears at that moment and Tony seemed absolutely terrified because he knows she is still a ninja and now, she's a pregnant ninja. They are looking for a house now and it is SO cute watching them bicker about what kind of house they want.

My mom is slightly stronger. She is able to move around a lot more but she still is missing some of her memory. But I think she will make it through.

Today, we are going out to look at houses. Ziva seemed really nervous when she asked me. I said "Of course! I would know where to go when I come and visit."

We hopped into Ziva's truck and we drove to the first house which was about 20 minutes away from Headquarters. It was a beautiful 3-story house with a big front and a front porch. The real estate agent came out of the house and smiled. She seemed really nice. "Hi! My name is Chelsea. Welcome Mr. DiNozzo and Miss Dah-veed." She looked at me. "What is your name, Sweetie?"

I smiled. "My name is Samantha. Nice to meet you, Chelsea." I said. She nodded her head.

"Shall we go inside? You will love this house" Chelsea said excitedly. Tony and Ziva looked at each other and that look was just so cute that they shared. As much as I hated to do it, I had to pull them out of it and focus at the task at hand.

"Psst! We have to check out the house. Let's go!" I whispered to them grabbing both of their hands leading them into the house.

Inside, the first thing you saw was the living room. It had ruby red walls and mahogany brown carpet. "This living room is absolutely beautiful. You can see the kitchen from here."

We turned around and started walking to the kitchen and it's like a little "bar" which you could see the kitchen from here. So far, I think everybody likes this house. Big enough for Ziva's twins, and you could see them while you cook. They could do their homework while waiting for dinner.

I looked at Ziva's face and it seemed like she fell in love with this house so far. I looked at Tony and his face practically mirrored Ziva's. He really likes this place also. Chelsea turned around and led us to the sliding doors. It showed a HUGE backyard. "Mmm. Tony and Ziva, you guys could get a dog for the twins." I joked

Tony groaned and Ziva started laughing. Chelsea chuckled and turned around and led us downstairs into the basement. The basement was big enough for the twins to have a little sleepover. Or a mini dance studio. "Oh Tony, I sense a mini-dance studio down here." I said laughing walking back up the steps. I heard Ziva laughing a little louder.

"Haha. Very funny Sam." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I try Tony. Maybe they could become cheerleaders like me. They would be some AMAZING cheerleaders. Hehe!" I teased him. But seriously, if the twins cheered, I will make sure that they will be some amazing cheerleaders.

We walked throughout the house and I think Tony and Ziva were sold. They agreed that THIS house right here was their dream house. This is a huge step for them. I know that they are ready for it. They spent about 6 years getting ready for it. In about 3 months, the twins will be born. This journey has been interesting and fun so far. I wonder what these last 3 months would bring.

**A/N: Well, there you have it folks! The sequel will be up soon and I am working on a title now. I'm actually not sure if it will be up this weekend. Maybe Monday or sometime next week. I just don't know anymore. Lol. How did you guys like this chapter? Read and Review!**

**Wasn't this week's episode AWESOME! The little Tiva scene in the stairwell and he threatens to bring back the bikini pictures! OMG! I thought I died and went to Tiva heaven. Lol :D And when Ziva got lost, it reminded me of Kate a little bit. *sighs* I could go on and on about Tiva this week. Hehe. Can't wait until next week! Did you SEE Ziva in that dress? ;D I was like "AHHH SNAP! She was about to crash something." Hehe! Well, wish me luck guys! :D**

**Any twin baby girl names? :D**

**Thanks for reviewing conservativegirl, TivaIsMyWorld, and SmellyThePirate! You guys rock! :)**


End file.
